


See You Space Cowboy

by SherbetLemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Badass, Bounty Hunters, Character Development, Cowboy Bebop AU, Crime Fighting, Double Crossing, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Fights, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gangster Lotor, Goodbyes, Guns, Holt sibling reunion, Human Shay (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith's estranged mother, Kidnapping, Lonely Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Moving On From the Past, Personal Growth, Power couple fighting as a team, Slow Burn, Syndicate Era (Cowboy Bebop), Trapped, exploding building, i'm not above a good pun, lots of tears but also resolution, proud brother Matt, soft moonlit conversations, supporting each other, taking down a crime syndicate, they all look after each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherbetLemon/pseuds/SherbetLemon
Summary: Hunk and Lance are bounty hunters who capture Pidge, a girl on the run and searching for her brother. When they discover Shiro, a kidnapper with a large bounty over his head, they decide to team up. Only Pidge isn’t in it for the bounty and double crosses them whilst a certain pilot crashes into Lance, throwing the Bebop’s plans out the window. Now that Lance has lost two bounties as well as his rival, cracks start forming in his façade. Only he’s not the only one struggling as Keith’s past comes back to haunt him.Pidge wants her brother back, Hunk wants to befriend Keith, and Shiro wants to escape a cruel syndicate. With Keith joining the Bebop crew, they all get caught up in a plan to overthrow the Galra crime syndicate whilst feelings begin brewing behind the scenes.A Voltron fic set in the Cowboy Bebop universe with bounty hunters and outlaws. Also, Coran was born to present Big Shot.





	1. Okay, three, two, one let's jam.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic back in May, and it's still not finished but I wanted to start uploading before season 3 is released! I don't think you have to have watched Cowboy Bebop to read it but I'd highly recommend the show anyway!  
> All the characters are slightly older and all human in my mind for this fic, but read it how you want!

‘Lance! LANCE!’ Hunk yelled over his shoulder from where he sat, hunched over the small TV set the two had managed to install on their ship, The Bebop. ‘Big Shot’s about to start! You’re gonna miss it!’

‘Yeah, yeah I’ll be there in a minute’ echoed back through the metal walls of the spaceship.

The screen crackled before settling onto the two cowboy presenters, back-to-back, guns poised.

‘Hi Amigos! All 300,000 Bounty Hunters in the star system, how y’all doing?’ The red headed man opened, twisting his moustache between his thumb and fore-finger.

‘And now it’s time for Big Shot, the show that tells all about fugitives.’ A dark skinned woman added tilting her gun upwards sending a winning smile towards the audience.

‘Shucks Howdy! Up first today-’ ‘-UGH hope there’s something good today’ Lance flopped onto the sofa beside Hunk, spreading his limbs like a starfish. ‘Coran. Allura. Don’t disappoint me.’

‘Dude as long as it pays I don’t care, we’ve got next to nothing and I do not want to end up eating the mould growing on the bottom of the Blue Lion’

‘Relax, it’s not gonna come to that.’ Lance watched as Cowboy Coran presented images of a boy in green running through the corridors of a clinical building.

‘Next up is an elusive criminal going by the name of Pidge Gunderson. Charged with stealing Galaxy Garrison top-secret information this guy’s been at large for almost three months now’

‘Yes, that means he’s a tough nut to find! But his bounty’s up to 4 million woolong.’

‘Shucks howdy! Go get ‘em, buckeroos!’

Lance turned his head to face Hunk. ‘See what’d I tell ya? 4 million woolong is comin’ our way’

Hunk frowned, unconvinced. ‘We’ve got to find him first though’

‘Nah Hunk you’re great at all that stuff, you’ll find his last known location in no time, then I’ll fly in, grab him and we’ll collect our reward. Easy. And now, I can just wait here and relax’

Hunk narrowed his eyes at the other who had already began sinking further into the sofa, eyelids descending.

‘Fine, but this guy’s been at large for a while now, I don’t think he’s going to be that easy to find.’

‘R-e-l-a-x Hunk, it’ll be fine’ Lance oozed, waving his hand in Hunks general direction already slipping into dreamland.

 

 

The Bebop hovered above a quiet city. Below, old billboards littered every building, neon lights flickered like candles and few cars crawled along the streets. The whole area rang of abandonment and emptiness, like the area had given up on looking good. They weren’t getting visitors so what was the point? The sun had only just sunk below the horizon but the grey sky felt like a permanent resident.

‘So this is Pidge Gunderson’s last whereabouts, huh?’ Lance sat in the Blue Lion, his beloved ship, leaning over the steering wheel talking to Hunk through the monitor.

‘Yeah, he was spotted outside a place called ‘The Alte Inn’. Must be where he’s staying.’

‘Alright, so I’ll just go down there and drag him out. Got it.’ Lance powered up the Lion ready to leave the Bebop.

‘Wait Lance!’ Hunk called out. ‘Be careful. This guy’s been on the run for a while I don’t think we can afford to underestimate him. He could be dangerous.’

‘Hunk. I’ve done this a million times before. It’s fine. Just wait up there and I’ll be back in no time.’ Before Hunk could say anymore Lance flicked off the monitor. ‘Alright Blue, we’ve got this.’

Lance sailed through the air down to the streets below. Spotting the Alte Inn wasn’t too difficult. Although all the buildings were a dull grey, the paint worn and peeling, the Alte Inn had a bright blue sign that shone amidst the drab surroundings. An odd choice for a hideout, but maybe the only choice in this expiring city. Lance chose an alley across from the Inn and landed his ship. He picked up his earpiece and mic to keep in touch with Hunk who would be his eyes above for the operation.

‘Alright I’m just by the Alte Inn. I’m heading in now.’ Lance whispered.

‘Got your position. Go for it.’ Hunk’s reply crackled into Lance’s ear. He nodded and stepped out onto the street. As he approached the glass door it shot upwards. Despite its dishevelled appearance, this place kept its’ technology slick. When he stepped forward, a figure in a dark green hood shot out past him. Lance’s eyes immediately locked onto him. The short stature, light brown hair, determined face. It was definitely him. Pidge Gunderson.


	2. A New Bounty

Lance turned smoothly on his heels, hands staying firmly in his pockets and strode after the figure. ‘Lance that’s him. Get him!’ Hunk yelled desperately into his ear. Lance picked up the pace gaining on the smaller man. At the entrance of the alley, he was practically breathing down his neck. As he switched direction to hide in the alley, Lance pounced. He grabbed his shoulder, pulled his gun from his pocket and shoved him back into the wall. Pushing his face into the others he uttered ‘Hello Pidge Gunderson.’

‘Hey! Let go of me!’ Pidge spat, struggling to get his shoulder out from under Lance’s firm grasp. It was futile as Lance dug his fingers further into the others flesh.

‘Sure you want to struggle?’ Lance asked eyes flicking down to the gun he had currently pointing at Pidge’s stomach. Pidge’s face contorted and he stared angrily into Lance’s eyes.

‘Fine.’ Pidge relented allowing himself to be turned around and hands tied. Lance shoved him towards the Blue Lion as Hunk rejoiced down the earpiece.

‘Wow, I sure was lucky you left the Inn when you did, who knows if I would’ve got you if you hadn’t, huh?’ Lance teased, smirking at the younger boy as he powered up the lion. Pidge folded his arms, pointedly staring at the ceiling.

‘Hmm, not up for talking? Or are you annoyed your own stupidity got you caught?’ Lance drew out the word stupidity glancing over at Pidge who remained silent. ‘Fine. I won’t talk to you. It’s going to be a boring journey to prison for you.’ Lance put the Lion into gear and headed back to the Bebop with his precious cargo.

 

‘Welcome back Lance!’ Hunk was already in the hangar waiting for Lance as he descended from the lion dragging Pidge behind him. ‘So this is the infamous Pidge?  Hi, I’m Hunk. And this is Lance but you’ve already met him, so you probably know that’ Hunk reached out his hand, awaiting a response. Pidge just stared at him, features set like a waxwork.

‘He’s not really into “talking”’ Lance replied for him, lifting his fingers into air quotes.

‘Aw no, I’m sure he’s just shy’ Hunk turned to face Pidge once again. ‘So why’d you steal the Galaxy Garrison’s information? That’s a pretty unusual crime. Most people just take expensive stuff. Or stab someone. Or con people out of their money.’ He stared intently at the boy who still gave no reply, but whose brows had begun to tilt into a more angered state. Lance led the group through the ship to the lounge.

‘Okay Pidge. Sit here and behave.’ Lance stood aside gesturing towards a yellow armchair which had clearly seen better days. It was positioned around a metal coffee table which held an old tv set – one that could have been taken straight from Earth in the 90s. A matching sofa was placed adjacent to the armchair, opposite the TV. Clearly the owners had a preference for this one and Pidge was not afforded the luxury of sitting there. Pidge sighed and flopped down in defeat.

‘So what’s your real name?’ Hunk landed on the table in front of Pidge, leaning eagerly forward for answers. Pidge just looked at him. Was this guy for real? ‘It can’t be Pidge because on Big Shot they said ‘going by the name of Pidge Gunderson’. They wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t an alias. So what’s your real name?’ Pidge continued to remain silent.

‘Dude he’s not gonna talk, quit wasting your time.’ Lance lay across the sofa lazily sipping on a pouch of lemonade he’d gotten from the fridge during Hunks friendly interrogation.

‘But I want to call him by his name. I feel rude.’

‘Just talking about me while I’m right here IS rude,’ Pidge muttered, quiet enough to disappear under the other two's radar.

Hunk continued staring at him in hope, but, no response would come. Lance continued drinking his lemonade ignoring the two of them.

‘Alright while we’re here let’s see what other bounty is up for grabs’ Lance leaned forward, switching on the monitor in front of him. The screen burst to life as Allura and Coran appeared summing up the rewards available.

‘-is charged with various accounts of kidnapping. He’s worth a whopping 12 million woolong.’ Allura announced from the screen, over-the-top shock across her face. ‘Shirogane is said to be hanging around Europa so get there quick, Cowboys!’

‘Hey Europa! We’ll be passing there any minute now!’ Lance jumped up from the sofa throwing his lemonade to the floor. ‘Hunk let’s get him!’ He turned to face the two by the sofa, excitement dropping like an anchor when he caught Pidge’s face. The boys mouth was agape, skin paled.

‘Pidge? You know something about this guy?’ Lance questioned. Confused, Hunk followed his gaze to see Pidges’ shocked face.

‘Hey man, are you okay?’ Hunks voice was laced with concern. He reached out to pat Pidge’s shoulder.

‘No. No I don’t _know_ him.’ The first words the two had heard him speak since entering the ship echoed through the room.

‘What’s with that cryptic response?'  Lance pressed, walking towards the other two. 'What’s going on?’ 

‘Let me off the hook and I’ll help you guys catch him.’ Pidge bargained eyeing them both. ‘He’s worth triple what I am. If we split the reward you’ll be earning double.’

 Lance prickled. They didn’t need help; they were bounty hunters for a living. And the guy sat in front of him was a caught criminal. ‘Who says we can’t get him without your help?’

‘Shiro…' Pidge began, words carefully considered. 'He’s clever. And a great pilot. He’ll fly away as soon as he first catches sight of you. But I’m sure I can hack his ship. If I can, then he won’t be able to fly away and that’s when you can swoop in and catch him.’

‘Listen. _I’m_ a great pilot. I don’t need cheap tricks. I can catch him on my own. We don’t need a criminal’s help. We don’t even know you!’ Lance gestured wildly before crossing his arms and  staring down at Pidge.

‘I’ll tell you everything! Please, just let me help. We have to catch Shiro!’

‘I think I’ve made myself clear-'

'Wait Lance!’ Hunk tugged on his arm, grabbing his attention. ‘If we accept Pidge's help we could catch him quicker.’ Hunk looked up at him eagerly, eyes diamonds.

Lance sighed. ‘Fine we’ll take your help IF you tell us everything. Who you are, what you stole, why you did it. Deal?’

‘Deal.’


	3. Katie Holt

‘My real name is Katie Holt. I’m a girl from Earth. I took on this alias because I hacked into the Galaxy Garrison computers when my brother Matt went missing.'

Pidge, or Katie, was sat up in the yellow armchair commanding the attention of the room as she began explaining her story.

'He was a university student there and lived on campus during term time. They said he’d run away to become a bounty hunter but Matt would never do that. He was in the Garrison because he wanted to learn everything about space travel. He wouldn’t just quit.'

She seemed frustrated, still fixated on this problem with no solution. Lance could see it took a toll on her in the way she spoke, the way her fists clenched. 

'So, I knew the Garrison were hiding something. I needed to find out where he was so I had no choice but to hack their computer system. I found out that on the night Matt went missing Shiro’s ship, the Black Lion, had been caught on the security feeds. Shiro’s famous for kidnapping people flawlessly. He never leaves a trace except for a right-handed glove. Like a taunt. He has to tell you it was him otherwise no-one would know. On that night I'm sure he kidnapped Matt.’

‘But why wouldn’t the Galaxy Garrison report that?' Hunk thought out loud. 'Surely they’d want to find their pupil. Plus, any report of sightings would help take down Shiro.’ 

It was clear he didn't think this story was adding up. However, Pidge was prepared, already having figured this out from the start.

‘The Garrison doesn’t want students or parents concerned about the safety of the school. They kept this a secret so that they wouldn’t lose their precious tuition income.' She mocked bitterly. 'And that’s why they put a bounty on me. So I wouldn’t be able to blab. They're vultures.’

‘Hmm... I dunno Pidge.' Lance began, a single detail was missing and it was an important one. 'You said Shiro left a glove every time he kidnapped someone. Was there a glove?’

Pidge had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

‘I take that as a ‘no’ then.’ Lance sighed losing interest in their deal.

‘He definitely took Matt!' Pidge exploded, eyes lit with determination. 'And I’m not going back without him.’

Lance gulped. He was conflicted, wanting to believe Pidge’s story but finding it a little far-fetched. He did want to help though. Family meant the world to him and he couldn’t let someone lose theirs’ without a fight. 

‘Alright. What do you need in order to hack that ship?’

 

Hunk and Lance had brought all the equipment Pidge requested to the coffee table in the lounge and untied her hands. Currently she sat typing and fixing various computer pieces together. The other two sat in the control centre of the ship, tracking Shiro’s location and adjusting their course based on it. The room hovered above the lounge, accessible by a metal staircase and unwalled on one side so they could keep an ever-watchful eye over Pidge. The three were heading to the desolate mountains of Europa. The terrain below was brown and rough, jutting up and down randomly forcing them to fly fairly high up to avoid the deadly rocks.

‘Done.’ Pidge announced from the lounge, leaning back in her seat. The other two shared a smile. This was it. They watched as the ship on screen suddenly veered left before bringing brought back on course where it then jerked in another direction.

‘Pidge this is excellent!’ Hunk exclaimed. ‘Alright, Lance, ready to go after him?’

‘Of course!’ Lance jumped down the stairs from the booth and ran to the hangar.

 

From the blue lion Lance could see Shiro’s struggle first hand. He was catching up quickly, able to drive straight whereas Shiro was veering all over the place, barely able to maintain control of his ship. Entering a small valley, Shiro was swerving dangerously close to the spiky terrain.

As Lance focused on the chase a sudden force bulldozed into the Blue Lion. The world was spinning as Lance’s ship flipped over. Veering towards the sharp rocks, Lance fought to regain balance as he continued tumbling towards the deadly spikes. Alarms rang through the ship, red lights flashing in every direction. He heard the ear-splitting sound of metal dragging across stone as he crashed to a stop. He blinked. The world was still unclear, noises indistinguishable from one another. His head pounded. He groaned loudly, pulling his hand to his head. He squinted through the windscreen. A red blur floated in front of him. It was like he was looking through a lens smudged with sun cream. Continuing to stare until the world slowly began to come into focus he could finally make out the hazy outline of the ship that had just crashed into him.

Lance snarled with disgust. ‘Keith.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that season 3, eh!? I LOVED IT. I was meaning to post this earlier but I got distracted by hype. It made me super excited to continue writing this though so I should be able to finish it. So far its got 16 chapters and an ending planned just a hazy middle bit :/


	4. Rivals

‘Who? Lance! Are you okay? It’s me Hunk. HUNK. Did you hit your head?’ Hunks panicked voice cut through the cacophony of alarms still ringing, but Lance was already wide awake.

‘Just my rival.’ Lance sneered.

‘So you’re alright?’

‘Yeah. I’m fine.’ Lance rubbed his forehead and pulled himself together. He switched off the ship's systems, picking up his earpiece to communicate with the Bebop. Up ahead, Shiro’s Black Lion had finally crashed and lay in a heap on the ground, Keith’s red ship lowering gently beside it. Lance tutted.

'I’m gonna get out and take Shiro. That guy is NOT going to beat me again!'

‘Wait Lance, are you sure?' Hunk panicked through the earpiece. 'You just crashed! You might be injured.’ 

‘Oh I am sure.' Lance replied with unrelenting assurance. 'Every job this guy swoops in and steals my bounty. He is not getting away with it again!’

Lance headed towards the other two ships with determination. As he did so, a man with black hair, dressed in a dark red jacket and black combat boots jumped out of the ship and made his way towards Shiro, completely oblivious. Lance fumed.

Breaking into a sprint, he shouted with venom ‘Get out of my way Keith!’

Shoving the other to the side, he grabbed the door of the ship. Yanking it violently he fell forwards as it refused to open. Trying again with less vigour he found it still wouldn't budge. Panic settling in, he began pulling at it repeatedly, pushing his leg into the side to get more leverage. It remained locked.

‘Who are you?’ Lance whipped around to to find the man he had recently yelled at and pushed over staring bullet holes into his head.

‘It’s me, Lance.' He fronted. 'The bounty hunter you keep stealing bounty from.’ 

‘I’m sorry but I’ve never met you.' Keith declared, easing onto his feet and pulling a knife from his belt in the process. 'Now step aside. This is my bounty.’

‘Like hell it is!' Lance yelled. 'Pidge! Open this damn door!’

Desperately pulling at the handle, he ignored Keith's threatening shadow. There was no answer through his earpiece.

 

‘Woah! What’s this!?’ Hunk exclaimed pulling his hands away from the dashboard. He’d been watching the monitor in the control room to see Lance’s position, waiting to open the hatch for his return. The man in red had just reached for a knife when the screen blacked out. Now it displayed a skull and cross bones with the word ‘error’ written repeatedly in green behind it.

‘Pidge what’s happening. I think we’ve been hacked back’ Hunk called out from his seat. He turned to face the hacker however she wasn’t looking back. She stood with her back to him, head lowered.

‘I’m sorry.’ She uttered, then ran from the lounge towards the hangar.

‘Pidge? PIDGE?’ Hunk called desperately after her before giving chase. Slamming into the door to the hangar he found it was already locked, the door to space opening. They kept several ships in the Hangar for smaller missions, escape and spare parts. Hunk realised it was too late. Pidge had taken one and was gone in an instant. To chase Pidge he needed to open the door. To open the door he needed to fix the ship. But Lance was still on the planet and there was the knife-wielding Keith to deal with. If he went after Pidge he’d be wasting time when it was more important to save Lance. He ran back to the control centre to grab his earpiece, at least he didn’t have to use the ship to contact Lance.

 

‘HEY. Step away from the door.’ Keith threatened, thrusting his knife forward stopping centimetres from Lance’s neck.

‘WOAH!’ Lance’s eyes widened seeing the blade up close. It was a dark black metal and had a curved shape reaching a sharp point just below his chin. He took a few steps back lifting his hands into a surrender.

‘Thank you.’ Keith huffed, lowering the blade. He then proceeded to try to open the door as Lance had done. It wouldn’t budge. Keith glared at Lance who had backed off a few metres keeping his hands up. ‘What did you do to it?’ 

‘What did I do? What do you mean by that!?’

‘I _mean_ why won’t it open?’ Keith demanded, letting go of the door and straightening up.

‘I don’t know why! It should open! Pidge said she hacked it so it’s in her control now! It should be open!’

‘Who’s this Pidge?’ Keith’s frustration worsened, he had no idea what this guy was talking about.

‘Pidge hacked Shiro’s ship so that he lost control of it. You saw how he was veering off-course and was barely able to keep away from the cliff!’ Lance explained, now gesturing with aggravation instead of holding his hands up in defeat.

‘Right and why can’t we open it now?’

‘I don’t know! I don’t… I DON’T KNOW!’ Lance lifted his finger to his earpiece pressing it deeper into his ear canal. ‘HUNK WHAT’S GOING ON?? ANSWER ME!’ The earpiece remained silent.

‘Right so we have a ship we can’t enter and you’ve lost contact with the only person who can?’ Keith summarised staring accusingly at Lance.

‘Hey, don’t look at me like that! This is your fault!' Lance accused, pointing at the offending man. 'Pidge probably locked the ship because you got there before me! And I would’ve been there first if you hadn’t crashed into me!’ Now he thrust his hand towards his own ship that was left crumpled on the mountain side. The blue metal was shredded on one side, the engine crushed on the other and various sheets of metal had fallen from the front.

‘I crashed into you?’ Keith tilted his head to the side a puzzled expression decorating his features.

‘YES.’ Lance was astounded that this guy didn’t even notice when Lance had crashed so spectacularly.

‘Oh. I thought that was just hill. Sorry.’ Keith apologised but kept his expression confused, brain replaying the previous events.

 Lance threw his hands up. ‘I can’t believe you!’

This guy didn’t know who he was let alone that he’d straight-up collided with him. Did he live completely unaware of his surroundings?

‘I’m sorry, okay’ Keith stretched out his hand as a peace offering. Lance eyed his hand. It was clear Keith had no idea who he was, hadn’t been aware of their rivalry even though it haunted every bounty hunting operation Lance set out on. It irritated him. The persistent confused expression Keith wore irritated him even more.

Keith pushed his hand further forward expectantly. ‘Shall we join forces then?’

Lance gave up. Their rivalry was over the moment they met. He took his hand. ‘Sure, whatever. I just need to get into contact with my friends and we’ll be able to get him out. I don’t understand why they’re not responding.’

Lance pushed his finger to his ear piece. Just as he was about to address Hunk once again a ship fired up behind them. Lance spun around. The ship was one of theirs. A white one, with smooth curves like a flying saucer. One they usually used when fetching supplies. It was small and efficient but not made for fighting.

‘Hey Shiro’s gone!’ A shocked voice called from behind him. He turned to see Keith gawking at Shiro’s ship. The door was open and the cockpit empty. Lance turned back to the supply ship that slowly began lifting off. Inside he could see Pidge sat next to an unconscious Shiro.

‘PIDGE!?’ Lance exclaimed. The girl waved down at him before taking off with the bounty.

‘You know that person?’ Keith cried, staring at Lance in shock.

‘Yeah, uh, sort of?’ Lance stammered still getting to grips with what just happened.

‘What’s going on? Did you purposely distract me so that you’re accomplice could take Shiro away?’ Keith reached for his knife again, anger overcoming his confusion.

‘What no! I had no idea she was going to do that!’ Lance pleaded, backing away from the knife.

‘Lance buddy!’ Hunks voice buzzed back into his ear. He sighed with relief.

‘Hunk! Thank goodness! Please explain to me what’s going on.’ Lance trained his eye on Keith who remained still but kept his blade pointed at him.

‘Lance I don’t know what’s happening but Pidge has double crossed us. She hacked the Bebop and stole a ship! I don’t know where she’s heading but you’ve got to be careful!’

‘Ah. Thanks Hunk. I think I know where she headed.’ Lance replied bitterly. His heart sank. He thought he could trust Pidge. He looked to Keith, forlorn.

‘So, umm, our hacker kind of hacked our ship as well…’ Lance trailed off unable to look Keith in the eye.

‘What!? So your saying this hacker has just run away with our bounty!?’

Lance lowered his head and answered in a small voice ‘yes’.


	5. Gap Moe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor injury in this chapter, I'm squeamish though so it's nothing gory, just a heads up though x

Lance couldn’t believe it. The Bebop was hacked. His own ship was wrecked. He had lost two bounties. His rival didn’t even acknowledge him. He was in a sorry state. As the events played through his mind like a film reel the adrenaline keeping him fighting drained from his body. He swayed, body suddenly lead. Pain came crashing through him like a tsunami. His vision began to blur, ears becoming muffled.

Keith watched as the ship carrying Pidge and Shiro grew smaller, soaring into the sky. If he was quick he might be able to catch up to them and still have a chance at getting the bounty. He was just about to run back to his ship when he heard a groan followed by a loud thud. He turned to see Lance flat on his face on the floor.

‘Lance! What happened?’ Keith ran over to the crumpled figure. Now he looked at him it was obvious he had been in a crash. Why hadn’t he noticed earlier? Guilt swept through him as he took in the boy. The sleeve of his khaki jacket had rips through the side and the shirt underneath was painted with stripes of red. His jeans were tattered and crumpled but he had been standing before so couldn’t have sustained leg injuries. His face was lightly scratched and his hair was windswept, cowlicks sticking up in random directions. His expression was worn out and skin was paled, grey patches surrounding his eyes like a panda. Keith shook his shoulder. ‘Lance! Wake up!’ 

The boy groaned, turning his head slightly. One eye lazily opened before fluttering closed, head falling heavily to the side like a ragdolls’.

‘No! Stay awake!’ Keith shook him with more force, desperate to keep him awake. His eyes opened again with more life behind them.

‘Hey, what’s happening’ Lance giggled, head moving back and forth with Keith’s violent shaking. As his eyes landed on the cause of his movements, Lance snapped to life. ‘Woah what happened?’ His eyes were wide but he couldn’t shake the hazy clouds from his mind.

‘You passed out!’ Keith yelled, his panic taking over volume control. ‘How bad was your crash?!’

‘I’m fine. I’m just a little dizzy. When I crashed, the flip shipped over a few times but I’m fine.’ Lance began rising to his feet but his legs were like a baby giraffe’s and he flopped forward into Keith’s shoulder.

‘Alright take it easy’ He eased Lance’s arm around his shoulder and lifted him to his feet. He looked to the sky but Pidge’s ship was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. He couldn’t leave this guy stranded when it was his fault. Sort of. And his ship looked like a squashed crisp packet. ‘You have a friend you were speaking to; can I speak to him?’

‘hmm?’ Lance was slipping out of consciousness on Keith’s shoulder, thinking was becoming difficult let alone listening.

‘Your friend? How can I contact him?’ Keith persisted nudging his shoulder upwards to get his attention. It worked, like an electric shock, Lance gasped suddenly thinking clearly.

‘Oh Hunk!? Yeah he’s great! I have him on my ear piece. Hunk’s so kind he tried to stop me running after Shiro after the crash, boy should I’ve listened’ Lance laughed, forgetting Keith’s point, reminiscing over his friendship.

‘Yes that’s great Lance. Can I have the earpiece?’

‘HANDS OFF! HUNK’S MY FRIEND!’ Lance yelled angrily leaned his head as far from Keith as possible squinting at him. Keith held tightly onto his waist before he fell to the floor again. He rolled his eyes. Why was this so difficult? It was like getting a drunkard home whilst having a conversation with an over-protective toddler.

‘I don’t want to take your friend Lance. I just want to speak to him.’ He kept his tone even using every ounce of his strength not to break his nose. Lance seemed unsure but straightened up. He reached for the ear piece and slowly passed it to Keith as if he was still making up his mind. Keith snatched it before he could change his mind. He shoved it in his ear.

‘Hello? This is, uh, Keith. Is this..’ What was his name again? Keith was bad with these small details.

‘It’s HUNK.’ Lance yelled directly into his ear. Keith winced.

‘Thanks.’ He said dryly. Switching back to the earpiece, he spoke awkwardly, ‘Is this Hunk?’

‘Yes. Is this Keith? What did you do to Lance? I can’t see you guys right now but as soon as I fix this ship I’ll be watching you and I will be straight down there so whatever you’re doing to him you better stop!’ Hunks voice warned through his ear. Thank goodness it worked!

‘I’m not doing anything to him, I swear! Listen, he’s a bit out of it because of his crash and his ship is busted, is yours nearby?’

‘I knew he wasn’t okay! I should’ve been more forceful.' Hunk thought out loud. 'Alright I’m above Europa, maybe 20 metres behind where Lance crashed? The ship isn’t functioning so I can’t come down and I can’t send coordinates either.’

‘I’ll bring Lance up in my ship and come find you then,’ Keith replied. It seemed these two were having a tough day. He turned back to the man half-asleep on his shoulder.

‘Okay Lance we’re going to walk over to my ship and then I’m going to take you up to Hunk’s, alright? Then he can get you home and fixed up’ Keith tried for a soft tone but it came out harsh and he winced at the thought of angering the toddler, memories of toys being thrown at him and crying children pointing at him while their mother’s shook their heads flooded his mind. He shuddered. Luckily Lance seemed too out of it to notice.

‘s’not Hunk’s ship. It’s _our_ ship, the Bebop. And it’s also home.’ Lance slurred, leaning heavily on Keith as they began heading to his ship. Home? How big was the Bebop? Keith looked at his ship. It had a pointed front with a curved glass windscreen rising from the metal. The back split into two triangular wings and the whole thing was painted a bright red. It was designed for one and was streamlined for speed, making it ideal for Keith. It felt like Keith’s home. He preferred to spend time flying rather than sitting in his lifeless cabin where he lived alone. What was the Bebop like?

The two managed to stumble to the ship, standing in front of the wing. The windscreen was lifted vertical from when Keith had jumped out in athletic pursuit of Shiro. However Keith now had to get a patient inside.

‘Do you think you can climb up?’ Keith asked cautiously. It was a big ask. The cockpit was raised and Keith usually jumped up and gracefully pulled himself into it but Lance was barely awake. His strength had been diffusing into their surroundings as they walked and now he was slinking closer and closer to the ground.

‘Yeah. Of course I can. _Keith_.’ Lance spoke bitterly, as if his name ruined the sentence. He pushed away from the one holding him up, straightening his shoulders like he had something to prove. He grabbed onto the top of the wing and pulled himself up. Well tried to. His feet never left the ground. The effort he put in was visible on his face, it grew red and began to shine with the sweat forming on it. His arms shook but he didn’t budge.

Keith covered his mouth, turning away, grasping onto the threads of his composure. Lance’s voice began to bear the burden of his hard work as he groaned with the effort of climbing. That was it. The threads snapped. Keith snorted, keeping his head turned away. Lance heard it though. His head whipped round like an owls. His eyes wide with anger. This only sent Keith over the edge. He burst out laughing, head thrown back as he howled.

‘This isn’t funny, Keith.’

He looked back at Lance who was staring at him, face of an angered bull, whilst his body continued, unsuccessfully, to pull him onto the wing. Keith snickered once again. The determination paired with the failure hit a nerve in Keith. It just didn’t match and he couldn’t contain his laughter.

‘Okay, okay just stop! Please!’ Keith begged trying to regain his breath as his laughter subsided.

‘Ugh. Why is your ship so poorly designed? Typical Keith.’ Lance huffed, giving up on lifting himself up in favour of sulking. Keith was confused. Typical Keith? He’d only met the guy today!? He stepped towards the pouting child.

‘Hey. What do you mean by typical Keith?’

‘I _mean_ , you always make things so difficult for me. Typical. You just have to have it your way.’ Lance refused to look at him. This _was_ typical behaviour. Every time he had a bounty in his sights Keith would jump in front of him and take it. Or block his view so he can’t even try to get it. Or just straight-up crash into him. Typical.

Keith sighed. He didn’t need to deal with a sulking toddler, a weak one was bad enough. ‘This is my ship. I didn’t do anything to you. It’s just the way it’s made. Stop whining and I’ll give you a boost up.’

He bent down with his hands locked, ready for Lance to stand on them so that he could be pushed onto the ship and hopefully shut up. Lance huffed but obliged, finally onto the wing. He climbed into the ship and squeezed around the seat to find a miniscule space for passengers. There was no chair, just a thin black carpet to sit on, like the boot of a car. It was a tight fit but now he was sat down he could finally rest. 

Keith jumped into his ship to find Lance was already in a deep slumber head on the back of his seat. He smiled, it was exhausting looking after him, he very much deserved this break. He pulled down the window and powered up his ship ready to find the Bebop.


	6. Stuck in Space

Just as Hunk said, twenty metres from where Keith took off a hefty ship drifted in orbit. He steered round the side to view it in all its glory. The steel hull seemed to be the size of a house, with engines hanging off the edge like garages only rounder. He read ‘The Bebop’ written in bold, red letters. This was it. Lance’s home. He circled to the back and found the hangar door already open, inviting him in. He swooped inside, landing his ship among the few others inside. He turned to look at the stowaway behind him, hunched in a ball, drooling onto his own knee.

‘Alright Lance, we’re here.’

Lance yawned, wiping his mouth and blinking at his unfamiliar surroundings. Keith went to unlock the roof to leave the ship when he realised the hangar door wasn’t shut. With the door open they were effectively still out in space and couldn’t leave his aircraft. What had Hunk said? The ship had been hacked? Keith put his head in his hands. The ship had been hacked. That’s why the hangar door was wide open letting who knows what just float in. And now, even though they were on the ship, it was not closed. They were stuck.

‘Keith, why aren’t you opening the door?’ Lance rubbed his eyes looking up at the back of Keith’s head.

‘I can’t. The hangar’s still open.’

‘Well then shut it.’

Keith turned in aggrievance. Was he doing this on purpose? Or was he just not awake yet? Or did the crash make him lose a couple brain cells? It didn’t matter, he was pissing him off. He took in a deep breath before staring directly into Lance’s eyes with all the rage he had acquired in those four words Lance had dared to utter.

‘How Lance? How do you expect me to shut it? First, my ship has no connection to the Bebop whatsoever. Second, I don’t have a space suit to go out and shut it using the ships controls. Third, your ship was hacked so everything’s stuck. So, tell me Lance, how do I shut the quiznakking door?’

Lance’s eyes were saucers, his mouth agape. He leaned away from the embodiment of rage, shrinking back until his head hit the back of the cubbyhole. ‘Woah dude, chill. I didn’t know the hangar was open.’

Keith just sighed, turning his back to Lance and falling back into his chair. He shouldn’t have been so eager to wake him up. If he left him sleeping he wouldn’t have to endure his irritating company in the confines of the ship. He could have relaxed. Now he felt like a mine and Lance was just stamping all over the field, blissfully unaware of the consequences of his actions. He preferred the drooling mess.

Lance looked at the figure in front of him. Clearly he wasn’t a fan of confined spaces. Or maybe he didn’t like being stuck in one place? Either way it would be better for him if they got out quickly. He thought about what Keith said. It did seem pretty unlikely they’d be getting out of here on their own. Keith’s ship didn’t have a connection to the Bebop. And he said he didn’t have space suits either. Lance leaned his head on his hand in thought. He moved his fingers towards his ear and fiddled with his earpiece. Wait that was it!

‘Hey, Hunk?... The hangar door is open so we’re stuck on Keith’s ship, you think you can shut it? ...Oh right…Well when you’ve fixed it can you close the door…Thanks man.’ Lance sat up and leaned over Keith’s chair. ‘Well Hunk says he’ll close the door as soon as he un-hacks the ship.’

Keith looked up at him, unwilling to admit it was a good idea to contact Hunk. He kept his expression neutral before returning his stare towards the front of the ship.  Lance gave up, letting his body flop onto the chair before giving in to gravity and slinking to floor. He wasn’t going to have any fun while Keith was here.

Keith cleared his throat, breaking the silence before it became too awkward. ‘How’re your injuries?’ He spoke robotically, trying not to let the guilt that gnawed at him show.

‘Hmm, yeah, they’re fine.’ Lance yawned. In truth, he was too tired to care. Now that he was on the floor again he felt heavier, his eyelids in particular. He longed for a blanket and a comfy mattress.

‘Are you sure?’ This time the words were laced with care. Keith’s mask had cracked. He wasn’t impartial. He minded that he had hurt Lance without even noticing. Lance must’ve thought he was a complete maniac, running people down and carrying on with his day like it was nothing. He wasn’t like that. Well, he didn’t mind hurting people, but only when they’d done wrong, not when they were just… being.

Prompted by Keith’s concern Lance decided to check-in with his injuries. He did need to see if he was seriously hurt and it would put Keith’s mind at ease. He could feel a dull pain in the side of his leg, on inspection he found a large grey bruise forming on his calf. He poked it. Immediately the pain doubled and he winced. Okay it wasn’t life-threatening but he should definitely avoid hitting it on furnishings. Next, he moved onto his hands. They were covered in tiny scratches from the falling glass in the crash. It looked like he had been teasing a kitten and paid the price. He moved up to his arms. One was perfectly fine, the other felt sore. He looked to his jacket, torn with three diagonal slashes. He delicately moved the material to see whether his skin had broken too. Sure enough there were some scratches but what concerned him was the larger gash that bled onto his shirt. That would need a bandage. Other than that, he had sustained no serious injuries. All his limbs worked perfectly and his neck moved properly. However, his head throbbed with every beat of his heart, overshadowing the pain of his other injuries. He lifted his hand to his forehead, the cold drew out the pain allowing him peace. He sighed before answering Keith’s earlier question, ‘Yeah just a couple of scratches. It’s just my head that wrecks.’ 

‘Wait. Your head hurts?’ Keith whipped around to look directly at Lance who was lying below his chair.

Confused, Lance slowly nodded back. ‘Yes?’

‘Oh my god did you hit it? You should have told me if you’d hit it!’ Keith yelled at him, starting to panic. Head injuries were serious, what if Lance had concussion? And Keith had just let him sleep, you’re not supposed to do that if you have concussion, right?

‘Woah, calm down dude.’ Lance looked up at him wide eyed. ‘I don’t think I hit it. I mostly just spun around. It’s probably just the dizziness. I’ll just sleep it off.’ Lance brushed off his concern and shifted into a better sleeping position.

‘NO!’

‘Jeez! What’s your problem?’ The extra volume had caused the thumping to get more intense and Lance couldn’t take much more.

‘You can’t sleep if you have concussion.’ Keith gave him a warning look and his words fell harshly from his frowning mouth.

‘I don’t have concussion.’

‘You might! You don’t know for sure! You weren’t even aware you were injured ten minutes ago!’

‘Hey! You can’t talk about awareness Mr ‘I don’t even notice when I crash into another ship!’’

Keith’s eyes darkened, fury dissolving into his features. ‘Do. Not. Sleep.’ His patience was long-gone replaced with frustration, his guilt had been hijacked by panic.

Lance stubbornly met his gaze. He was fine. He could do what he wanted. And if that was sleep, that’s what he was going to do. Instead of voicing his opinions he figured action would make a better point. So, he flipped over onto his other side, facing away from Keith. The bruise on his leg yelled at him, he immediately wanted to turn back but winning an argument would be so worth the pain of the moment.

Keith watched in horror as Lance turned his back on him, curled up on the floor like a cat, ready to sleep. He couldn’t believe it. How stupid was Lance. If he had a head injury he should not be sleeping. End of. Would he just ignore a doctor if they told him how serious a head injury could be? Unbelievable. Keith twisted back to face the front of the ship. He flipped it back on and punched the play button on the ships radio. He then turned the volume as high as it would go. The ship vibrated with the huge soundwaves being released by the speakers. Keith smirked. Good luck sleeping with this.

Lance wailed. The sound was unbearable. It shot through him like bullets. Each beat smacked his head like a truck. He curled up tightly like a hedgehog, eyes screwed up, hands pressing down on his ears with as much strength as he could muster. This was unfair. He just wanted to sleep but his head felt like it was growing smaller and smaller, closing in on the force that threw endless punches at his skull.

‘ALRIGHT!’ Lance yelled from his pathetic position on the floor. ‘I won’t sleep, just please, _please_ , turn that racket off.’ Lance begged, he couldn’t stand this pain. He could bare staying awake if it meant this would go away.

The music faded out, leaving a silence louder than before. Keith smiled at his ingenious win. Lance relaxed, the thumping in his head letting up to a manageable size.

‘Ugh that felt like hell’ Lance moaned sitting up to face Keith once again. He rested his head in his hand once again, letting his cool fingers relieve the ache.

‘Sorry but you should’ve just listened.’ Keith replied, still revelling in his triumph. His smile faltered when he saw the boy behind him. His eyes were closed, head in his hand. His skin was pale, the pain he was in visible on his face. Guilt bubbled through his stomach. Had he taken it too far? He decided to sit in silence instead of teasing the boy any further.


	7. Hunk's Helping Hand

Hunk stared down at the array of circuit boards, wires and monitors that lay on his coffee table. What had Pidge been doing, how did she create this monstrosity? The system was a mess, he didn’t know where to begin. He slowly moved pieces apart, straightening the wires out to get an idea of which part connected to another. Eventually he began to see a circuit combining three of the small monitors he had fetched only hours before. However the laptop he’d brought her was only connected to one. This particular monitor matched the screen of the laptop as well as the screens in the control room. It displayed the ominous skull and crossbones error image. The other two monitors were blank. He looked at the connections between these monitors and the circuit boards. They seemed haphazardly put together and Hunk had never seen a system like it. As he picked up one of the blank monitors to inspect it two of the wires attaching it fell out. They’d barely been connected. He glanced at the laptop but the error message remained unchanged. Hunk squinted at the monitor in front of him. This circuit made no sense. Unplugging half should have effected what it was doing right?

Wait.

He pulled the wires from the single monitor displaying the error message, the screen immediately powered down. The laptop still displayed the same error message. He picked up the cable that had been connected it to that monitor. Turning it over in his palm he realised it was an HDMI cable. Hunk groaned. All this equipment. This odd system. It was completely fake. It did nothing. Pidge was clever. A clever devil. She’d sent Hunk to gather odd bits of equipment to distract him while she used the laptop to hack the Bebop. Then put it all together so he’d waste time trying to figure out how it worked instead of fixing the ship and coming after her. Hunk shook his head. He had to admit, it was impressive. If he were to be crossed by anyone he was honoured that it was Pidge. He reached out for the laptop and began typing in code to find the hacking program and finally get the ship functioning.

 

 

Shiro blearily opened his eyes. Where was he? Was that space? A vague orange blob floated in front of him.

‘M... Matt?’

Pidge flinched. So he did have Matt. Fury flew through her veins. How dare he even utter his name. She stared forward fearing if she looked back at the man beside her she would break down in tears. She took a deep breath.

‘Nope.’ she spat, still refusing to make eye contact.

Shiro was wide awake. This wasn’t Matt, what was going on? His vision suddenly crisp he saw the inside of an unfamiliar ship. He made to stand up, ready to fight but felt himself being pulled back with force. He stared down at the ropes that tied him to his chair. Even his arms weren’t free, he was completely vulnerable. How did this happen? He looked back to the figure. The likeness was unmistakeable. This person was the spitting image of Matt. A memory glossed his mind.

‘Katie?’

Pidge’s eyes widened. She whipped her head away from Shiro, hoping he wouldn’t notice her obvious shock. It was futile though. Shiro leaned forward in his chair, tilting his head to gauge her expression.

‘It is you, isn’t it?’ He spoke delicately, trying not to spook her. Pidge wasn’t buying it. She flipped back to him, eyes full of rage.

‘Alright just who are you?’

With his arms tied down, Shiro moved only his hands upwards to signal his surrender. ‘I’m not an enemy! I swear. I’m Matt’s friend. Shiro.’

‘Do you think I’m an idiot!?’ Pidge yelled back, knuckles turning white with her harsh grip on the steering wheel. ‘I know you kidnapped him! Just give him back! Do that and I won’t hand you in!’ Pidge just wanted Matt back. She didn’t want these mind games.

‘Okay, okay, I’ll… _give_ … him back.’ Shiro faltered over the word ‘give’. He didn’t really have anything to give back, Matt was with him of his own accord. He wanted to explain everything but it was probably best if Matt did since Katie wasn’t interested in what he had to say.

‘That’s more like it.’ Pidge scowled staring into space. Her lips twitched though. She was going to get Matt back! Keeping her tone level she spoke ‘Give me the coordinates to where you’re keeping him.’

Shiro swallowed and did as he was told.

 

 

‘Got it!’ Hunk grinned at the screen opposite him. He’d solved it! The ship’s power was back in his hands. He typed in a few more commands and shut the hangar door. Finally, he could be reunited with Lance!

 

Keith’s leg was beginning to cramp up when he heard a tap on the glass above him. He looked up stunned to see an unfamiliar face smiling down at him.

‘Hunk!’ Lance was up in an instant. ‘Keith, c’mon, open the door!’ He was bouncing up and down knocking into Keith’s chair, energy suddenly returned, much to Keith’s dismay.

Sighing, Keith pressed the release for the door. Barely after it cracked open Lance was clambering around his chair and falling into Hunk’s arms. ‘You will not beLIEVE what’s happened man- ‘

‘-Woah dude hold on a sec, you’re not looking so sharp.’ Hunk pushed Lance off, cutting his babbling short. He took in his injuries, biting his lip. ‘Tell me on the way to the med bay.’

Lance rolled his eyes but turned heading out the room. Keith felt awkward. He’d brought Lance back but now what?

‘You coming?’

Keith looked up raising his eyebrows at being addressed. ‘Uh…’

‘Hey you were in that crash too, no need to be tough about it, we need to check you for injuries.’ Hunk looked at him, expression sincere.

‘I’m… I’m not injured.’ Keith stammered.

‘It’s better to be safe than sorry, c’mon man’ Hunk reached out his hand to help Keith out of his craft. Keith stared at it. Why would Hunk, a stranger, care whether he was injured?

‘Hunk,’ Lance whined from the doorway ‘Hurry up I need to fill you in.’

‘Comin’ buddy’ Hunk yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Keith. ‘You ready?’

‘Sure…’ Keith replied cautiously before taking Hunk’s hand. What world had he fallen into?

 

Lance hadn’t stopped talking the entire walk to the bay. His mood had done a complete U-turn from when he was in Keith’s ship. Now he lay on the medical bed, arm bandaged and ice pack on his forehead. Keith leaned against the door frame, arms folded, unsure where to look. He felt out of place and was itching to escape but Hunk had insisted he made sure he was not injured. Sure enough, Keith was completely fine and now listened to Lance getting Hunk up to date.

‘So Pidge has Shiro then?’

‘Yes! How unfair is that!? Both our bounties are gone and they’re together! It’s ridiculous!’ Lance threw his hands up in frustration before wincing and slowly lowering them back down, sobering instantly. ‘Why did it end up like this?’ Lance addressed no one in particular, letting his head fall to the side. Hunk walked over to him, ruffling his hair.

‘Yeah, it sucks. But instead of wallowing how about you get some sleep, get those injuries healed.

Lance smiled fondly at the larger boy ‘Thanks Hunk.’

‘No problem’ Hunk headed towards Keith, gesturing him to follow, leaving Lance to sleep.

 

‘Sorry you couldn’t get your bounty, I feel like we’re kind of responsible for that’ Hunk rubbed his neck looking at Keith sheepishly.

‘What no! You have nothing to apologise for! I should be apologising for crashing into Lance!’

‘Accidents happen, but we definitely should have thought twice before trusting a stranger, a criminal no less’ Hunk rambled but Keith tuned out with his reassuring words. Hunk held no grudge towards him despite his earlier threat when he thought he had attacked Lance. He brought such a refreshing atmosphere Keith couldn’t help but feel warm in his presence.

‘So, uh, this is kind of awkward but-‘ Keith tuned straight back into Hunks voice, his uncertain tone. ‘-Would you mind doing me a favour?’

Keith didn’t need to think, he needed to repay Hunk’s kindness, he wanted to thank his warm atmosphere for putting him at ease. He replied adamantly ‘What do you need?’

‘Would you mind bringing Lance’s ship back up?’ Hunk looked at him shyly then began to ramble ‘it’s just that he said it’s pretty much out of commission and he can’t fly right now anyway, but I don’t particularly like flying the smaller ships, they get more turbulence and my stomach just-

‘-I’ll get it.’ Keith interjected before Hunk lost track of the point of his conversation. Hunk sighed in relief.

‘Oh thank goodness. Alright we have a ship with a claw arm that you can use. It’ll pick Lance’s ship right up and can handle the weight. Believe me, I’ve done this too many times not to know.’ Hunk laughed fondly leaving Keith wondering what Lance had been up to in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is the ray of sunshine we all need in our lives.


	8. The Truth about Takashi Shirogane

Keith lowered the crumpled mess of the Blue Lion into the hangar of the Bebop. The metal on the side was once smooth now folded in and out like origami. Deep scratches covered the top and the wing was clinging on by threads. The inside hadn’t faired any better. The seat was covered in shards of glass from the broken console, the door on one side had bent in on itself and the other held a spider web of glass as a window. Keith frowned. These weren’t just simple repairs, it would be a while before Lance could fly again. Sighing, he jumped from his own, pristine condition ship to face Hunk.

‘Oh boy, that ship is well and truly broken.’ Hunk announced, a hint of amusement in his voice as he inspected the damages.  He poked the window and the glass finally gave up the ghost, diamonds scattering over the floor. Hunk glanced at him sheepishly, ‘oops.’

He carried on his inspection, walking around the ship, peering in the windows and underneath the chassis. Keith stood an awkward distance back trying to work out how to rid himself of the guilt that had slowly crawled up his throat.

‘This is going to take me a while to repair’ Hunk interrupted his thoughts only to give his guilt goblin a helping hand onto his tongue.

‘ _You’re_ going to be fixing it? Not Lance?’ Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yeah, Lance does the flying, I do maintenance. I’m our mechanic.’

‘Oh.’

Keith chewed his cheek looking at the ground. ‘Do you… maybe uhh… would you need any help with that?’ He finally met Hunks eyes, and was shocked to see them lit up.

‘You wanna help?’

‘Uh… yeah. I mean, if I could? It’s sorta my fault…’

‘Yes! Please do! Lance never helps! It would be great to have an extra pair of hands.’ Hunk beamed at him, warmth radiating from every inch of him. ‘Right, I’ll go get my tools!’

Hunk hurried out the room leaving Keith to process what he had just done. Why didn’t he just say his goodbyes and head back to the shack? Or head out for more bounty? What was he doing still on the Bebop? Why was this place so warm?

 

Pidge felt her eyelids falling further as she headed to the coordinates Shiro had given her. She hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours and it was beginning to force itself onto her. No. She had to stay vigilant. Matt was out there, suffering. She could endure this. Her head began tilting, gravity becoming stronger.

‘Katie.’

Pidge felt her muscles tense. ‘Why do you know my name?’

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted with confusion. ‘Matt told me about you.’

‘Why would he tell his kidnapper about his family? WAIT, DID YOU TORTURE HIM?’ Pidge was wide awake now. She could see Matt desperately trying to keep his family safe while being beaten by an angry Shiro. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

‘I didn’t torture him. I didn’t even kidnap him, Katie, I swear. He’s safe.’ Shiro was fed up. He didn’t want to be tied up. He didn’t want to be thrown about. He didn’t want to be the bad guy.

‘Don’t lie. I know what happened, I’m not some stupid kid’

‘I know you’re not, Katie.’ Shiro tried for his best reassuring voice.

‘Don’t call me Katie. I’m Pidge. I’m a criminal. I’m on the run for stealing garrison secrets. Katie has a brother and family. Pidge has a bounty on her head.’ She glared at the man sat next to her. She had aimed to sound threatening and dangerous but Shiro looked up at her with sad eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Pidge.’ The intensity of his eyes sent pain through her. She wasn’t sad, she was dangerous. This wasn’t the direction this was supposed to go. She looked back out at the stars away from his burning gaze. ‘Can I tell you my story, too?’ Shiro questioned.

Too? The word echoed through her mind. Is that what she’d done? Accidentally opened up to her brother’s kidnapper?

‘Whatever.’ She shrugged, trying to cover up her frantic thoughts.

 

‘Have you heard of the crime syndicate Galra?’

‘…Yeah?’ Pidge vaguely remembered Matt mentioning the name. He used to spend hours trawling through independent news sites, trying to find out about dodgy business and powerful outlaws whose crimes miraculously got swept under the rug.

‘Well as a teenager I was kidnapped by that syndicate. I’d been training in an advanced class at a prestigious dojo. It was well known for producing powerful fighters and the syndicate wanted more power, so naturally they bust into the building and kidnapped as many kids as they could. It was chaos.’ Shiro’s blood chilled at the memory. There were people everywhere, gunshots ringing through the air, dust filling the room, a ship smashed through one of the walls. He was blindfolded and forced back into an unfamiliar space before being knocked out. When he awoke he was in a cell, alone and confused.

‘They trained me to use their weapons, explained their plans to me and sent me on their missions. One day they sent us to a large estate. I was sent with one superior to gather valuables upstairs whilst the others checked downstairs. It was going well until, while we were rifling through one room, the family’s son walked in. He must have been about eight. He was rubbing his eyes, dazed at the commotion in the middle of the night. He was innocent. He had no idea what was happening. And then my superior yelled. ’Kill him.’ I lifted my gun but I couldn’t take this innocent life, looking at me full of terror. There had to be an alternative. So I took the boy in a headlock, looked my superior dead in the eyes and told him we’d take him as a hostage. He seemed annoyed but miraculously agreed. We left with the valuables and contacted the family. If they gave us five million woolongs then we’d give him back. It worked and Zarkon, the head of the syndicate, was impressed. He then gave me the solo task of kidnapping others from rich families and demanding money. That way the crimes couldn’t be connected to the Galra but he could still reap the benefits since I was their prisoner. However I did disobey orders, so…’ Shiro lay his eyes on his metal arm, a reminder of how it was loyalty or death. ‘They took my arm. It worked in their favour. If I only used that arm I wouldn’t leave fingerprints. I couldn’t be tracked. And then he got the idea to taunt me by giving me a symbol. The glove. I could leave a glove at the location to show that it was me who had taken the person precious to them. That if they’d give me money, they’d have them back. No extra investigation to worry about. And it’s not like I needed the glove, right?’ Shiro laughed bitterly.

‘Then why did you take Matt?’ Pidge couldn’t afford to fall for this guy’s sob story but she had to know what happened to Matt. ‘My family isn’t rich. And you didn’t even leave a glove.’

‘Recently my superior had the idea of kidnapping students at universities and boarding schools with high tuition. Talented students the school would boast about. The school needs its pupils, has a lot of money, and doesn’t want people thinking it’s unsafe and pulling students from it, so they pay up fast. When I went to take Matt though, he seemed aware of what was happening. He knew who I was and almost seemed happy I was there. It threw me off my mission. And then he told me his plan. He knew everything about the Galra syndicate and wanted to help me and others who were kidnapped and forced to work for them.’

Pidge nodded vaguely. She knew Matt read those stories, always wanted to help the innocent, but this was a stretch.

‘He knew a group who was made up of relatives of those who were kidnapped. There were hundreds of them waiting to take down Zarkon. And he’d heard my story and knew I’d cooperate too. So instead of kidnapping him, together we left to the caves we’re heading to now. I never left my glove. The Garrison assume Matt’s been kidnapped but won’t contact me. And they’ll still cover up a kidnapping, regardless of who did it, so the syndicate will think I’m doing my job. But I’m actually helping to infiltrate the Galra, take their figurehead down and release the prisoners.’

Pidge sat in silence. She was hesitant to believe Shiro. He seemed genuine but she couldn’t let her guard down. Once she found Matt she’d know what to believe.


	9. Lance is a bitter person

Lance yawned, stretching his one good arm above him. He felt rejuvenated, the headache that plagued him a distant memory. A soft glow of light reached under the door, allowing him to scan the room, eye’s landing on the clock. 00:07. It had been late afternoon when he’d fallen asleep. Sighing, he climbed out of bed, and padded towards the kitchen.

Faint echoes of laughter bounced up the walls of the corridor. Lance diverted his route to head towards the buzz of chatter and ended up at the door of the hangar. He entered to see the Blue Lion hanging from the ceiling by thick chains. Underneath two bodies lay, side by side, hands reaching between the chassis of the ship and a toolbox above their heads, consumed with conversation. Hunk’s hand patted the space above him before he lifted his head to get a better look.

‘Lance!’ His eyes widened at the same time his lips did, ‘You’re up! How’re you feeling, buddy?

‘Much better thanks. What are you guys doing? It’s midnight.’

Both of their hands stopped working. Completely in sync, they sat up, turned their heads and stared at the newcomer in disbelief.

‘It’s midnight!? I had no idea it was that late.’

‘Me neither.’ Keith shook his head in shock.

‘Keith, buddy’ Hunk addressed, dropping his hand onto the smaller man’s shoulder ‘I’m sorry for keeping you here, working on somebody else’s ship. You probably have much cooler things to be doing.’  Keith faltered, if he agreed he’d be lying but disagreeing wouldn’t exactly come across well either. Luckily Lance was a bitter person.

‘Hunk, I wouldn’t worry about that. If I’m not out bounty hunting, Keith’s got no-one to steal from.’

Keith’s good mood was flattened in a second. ‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard me’ Lance challenged, crossing his arms in front of him.

‘I’ve just spent the last three hours fixing up _your_ ship.’

‘Yeah, right! You’re probably planting something on it so you’ll have an advantage against me.’

Keith was aghast. ‘Why would I do that? We’re not in a competition.’

Lance threw him a hugely offended expression as a response.

Keith stared in bewilderment. ‘We _just_ met. I don’t understand how you have a problem with me.’

‘Unbelievable.’ Lance huffed, before getting an idea. ‘Shouldn’t you have left by now?’

Keith blushed. Yes, he should have left by now. He had definitely outstayed his welcome. He wasn’t even welcome by one of the parties. He grew nervous, mouth like a fish.

‘Lance.’ Hunk cut in, voice stern. ‘Keith offered to help fix your ship’

‘Yeah, that he caused to break!’

‘Accidents happen, and Keith’s trying to fix any damage he caused’ Hunk was sincere and firm in defending Keith’s actions. Keith who’d he just met. Against his clearly very close friend.

‘Oh it was NO accident Hunk. He’s been out to get me since the start. He’s always trying to one up me.’ Lance squinted at Keith who was beginning to feel a little suffocated under the tense situation he’d inadvertently caused.

‘Dude. You only met today. I’ve been speaking to Keith the last couple hours and I really don’t think he’s aware of this rivalry you speak of.’

‘Exactly!’ Lance spat out before he could think. He quickly started backpedalling. ‘Uh… I mean he’s not aware of anything around him! He doesn’t notice the damage he’s causing. He’s probably broken the engine even more!’

That rubbed Keith the wrong way. ‘I know how to fix an engine. I’m not damaging your ship.’

Lance glared back at him ‘I doubt that.’

‘Fine. I’ll just leave. I won’t help fix your ship. Do it yourself.’ Keith spat before getting to his feet.

‘Wait, Keith!’ Hunk called, scrambling to his feet. ‘It’s late, please just stay here.’

‘I’m sorry Hunk, but I’m clearly not wanted.’ Keith turned away from his plea, climbing into his ship.

 Hunk frowned in defeat, turning to pull Lance out of the hangar to let Keith leave.

‘I can’t believe you. He was helping us out. Helping _me_ out.’ Hunk said as they passed through the door.

Lance felt the hurt in his voice, the soundwaves transforming into guilt coursing through his body. He whispered the only words he could think of that could save him ‘He was bad news Hunk.’

Hunk snorted, a short sarcastic noise. ‘Then why’d you team up with him?’

Lance had no answer. He watched as the larger man pressed the panel allowing the hangar door to open for Keith.

 

The two watched as the red ship shot out the door like a bullet. Hunk swallowed before looking at Lance, eyes brimming with sorrow. ‘Don’t let what happened with Pidge get to you. You obviously thought Keith wasn’t all bad before. Now you’re doubting yourself because you thought we could trust Pidge and she betrayed us. Which, by the way, I still think was the right thing to do. Maybe she did betray us, but she didn’t do it out of bad intent. You were harsh to Keith because you didn’t want a repeat of that, right? But, honestly, I think we can trust him’

Lance kept quiet, reflecting on what happened with Pidge, with Keith. Had he really let that get to him? He was angry at Keith for many reasons. Was that one of them?

‘Keith wanted to help us. He could have gone after Pidge. He could have left after bringing you here. He could have refused to bring back your ship.’

Lance looked up in confusion.

‘Oh yeah, he’s the one who fetched your broken ship from Europa.’

Lance shuffled on his feet awkwardly. Hunk was a great judge of character, Lance always admired that in him. But now it only acted as confirmation that he had thoroughly misjudged Keith and felt ashamed.

‘Anyway’ Hunk continued, ‘He’s a good guy. Seemed kind of lonely though. He was starting to open up while we were working on the ship. It’s just frustrating that I couldn’t help him more before he left, pay him back for his favour.’

That dealt another blow to Lance, he felt his shoulders slump with the weight of the guilt. He mumbled a soft ‘I’m sorry’.

‘You were just trying to protect us. I didn’t realise the Pidge thing would get to you so much though.’

Lance felt the knife in him twist. Now Hunk was going to be worried about him, and he wasn’t really sure why he was so offended by Keith’s presence. Sure, Pidge’s betrayal had shaken him but he’d always been quick to trust people so this wasn’t the first betrayal he’d experienced.  However, it explained his behaviour without extra effort so Lance decided to go with it.

‘Yeah nor me. Guess it’s still a fresh wound.’ Lance forced out a small laugh. ‘Think we should forget about all this until morning?’

‘Yeah, it’s late and you’re still recovering from injuries.’ Hunk headed towards his room while Lance headed to the kitchen, footsteps echoing through the ship.


	10. The Toy Motorbike

Keith hadn’t planned on coming here. It’s as if he was pulled like a magnet. Back to the lifeless shack he called home. He rarely came back here. Instead, he chose to sleep in his ship whilst staking out potential bounty. His joints would ache and a dark cloud of tiredness would follow him the next day but it made no sense to come back to this single faraway spot when he had bounty to collect. And it’s not like there was anyone to miss him. 

He stared out at the desert, not a single building broke the horizon, allowing the sun to begin tinting the sky uninterrupted. Dust whipped in spirals across the landscape throwing itself onto cacti that remained vigilant. The air felt as if it pulled the moisture from his throat, he turned stepping inside.

The room was the exact same as he left it aside from a thin veil of dust decorating every surface. He sunk onto the wooden slats of his sofa where a thin blanket was slung over in an attempt to soften the seat. His eyes settled to his old toy motorbike sat on the mantelpiece. The red frame was lined with rust, the rubber wheels worn with love.

Memories crept under the door of his mind, crawling from under the bed. He saw his mother and father watching as he pushed the bike back and forth as a child, watched as his father pulled his wife in by the waist to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Like the desert dust, it was replaced with the image of an empty room, just Keith happily playing. The shadows of their argument, unnoticed. And then he was sat on this very sofa, fiddling with the wheel of his motorbike. Arms clung around him, watery eyes in front of him. ‘I’m sorry Keith. I’m going to be going now. I love you very much, it’s just… this circumstance doesn’t work anymore. Please, be good for your father. I’ll see you all the time. Nothing’s going to change.’ And then she was gone. And everything changed. And Keith hadn’t known anything was wrong. The clock ticked loudly in the empty room. His father stood in the corner, back turned. ‘Keith. You can stay here, you can come with me, you can do what you want. You’re old enough to decide. But I have to move to the City where my work needs me.’ And then the images blurred. Keith felt the weight of his emotions crash onto his back, he felt winded. He blinked the water away but they were quickly replaced by larger droplets rising from his ducts. Whenever his vision cleared all he could see was the motorbike on the mantelpiece.

 

Pidge landed the stolen ship as the sun had just begun painting the landscape gold. It was a small, unfamiliar planet, the ground a silver metal stretched into smooth hills. Each hill had a large arc cut into it leading into darkness. She hastily unfastened her and Shiro’s seatbelts before holding him at arms distance.

‘Lead me to my brother.’

Shiro nodded before getting to his feet and following Pidge out of the ship. He was then thrust forward by a sharp shove to his shoulder. Slowly, he walked forward, squinting at the hills which displayed bright diamonds of light from the rising sun. Making his way to the cave he reminisced at how he and Matt had found the base only months before. He’d felt so weak, so powerless. Now he felt a constant curl of hope in his stomach. Matt had granted him a chance at freedom and no matter what he was put through now he still had that chance.

The two stood below the entrance of a ten-foot-tall cave. Ahead was only darkness. Pidge tutted before rummaging in her rucksack for a torch. She swung the flashlight around seeing a cave familiar to that on Earth. The rough walls contrasted with the smooth metal the rest of the planet was covered in. Stalactites dripped from the ceiling and puddles dotted the uneven ground. Pidge took the lead as they headed inside.

The cave began to narrow and seemed to grow lighter. As they drew closer Pidge realised the light was from tiny bulbs sat on the juts of wall like fairy lights. The cave began to feel more homely as they followed the path. She turned yet another corner and noticed the end of the path seemed to open. She stepped through what felt like a doorway into a large cavern lit up with large strips of blue and white lights. She turned to see computer equipment strewn across the floor as well as blankets and food supplies.

‘Katie?’

She gasped at the familiar voice grabbing all of her attention. She whipped around to see Matt staring back at her, wide eyed, hand wrapped limply around a metal pipe. It clattered to the floor as he ran forward, pulling her into a tight hug. ‘I’m so glad to see you’ he mumbled into her hair.

Pidge felt overwhelmed, finally, after months, she was in Matt’s arms. Happiness flooded through her. It was too much to handle and began dripping from her eyes. She pulled back to rub her noise, beaming up at her brother whose ecstasy matched her own.

‘You’re okay,’ she laughed with relief, taking in his healthy presence.

‘I am. I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long, you must have been so worried.’

Pidge laughed again. ‘Jeez Matt, you can’t help it if you were kidnapped’

Matt looked confused. ‘Kidnapped?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I tried to tell her’ Shiro interjected from behind them, still by the entrance of the cavern.

‘Shiro!’ Matt turned and pulled the taller man into a swift hug. ‘What’s going on? Did you bring Katie here? Wait, why are you tied up?’

‘It’s a long story. Pidge? Do you believe me now?’

Pidge stood frozen. Matt was okay. In fact, he wasn’t even tied up and this cavern seemed fairly hospitable. What had Shiro said? That he was part of the Galra syndicate? And Matt had a plan to take them down? It was starting to seem more and more like the truth.

‘You both need to explain everything to me. Now.’

 

Lance yawned into his hand, entering the kitchen ready for breakfast. Usually he’d be met with a blinding grin and an offer of a bowl of cereal. This morning it looked as if he’d be fending for himself. Helping himself to some food he wondered down the hall to find his missing smile.

From the lounge he could see Hunk hunched over the monitor in the control room. He loudly flopped onto the sofa to grab his attention. Hunk’s shoulders jerked upward at the noise.

‘Oh morning Lance!’ Hunk called throwing a warm smile down to him.

Lance caught it, beaming back, satisfied his morning had returned back to normal. ‘What you up to?’

‘Oh right!’ Hunk turned fully in his seat to engage Lance properly ‘So y’know me and Keith were working on your ship last night?’

Lance felt agitated at the mention of the name and glared up at Hunk ‘Yes.’

‘Well he mentioned he was from Earth and he lived in the desert. And I was thinking, there can’t be that many people living in the desert on Earth, right? So I started looking using satellites and stuff and BAM I found him!’ Hunk announced happily. Much to Lance’s dismay.

‘Why were you even looking for that guy?’ Lance found himself speaking bitterly, despite his earlier guilt about his behaviour.

 ‘Well I don’t like how we left things. We were all tired and upset. Said things we didn’t mean’ He fixed Lance with a stern look, ‘but we did have a common goal. We could really use his help. Plus you guys did already team up, I’d hate to lose a teammate.’ Hunk then threw him a hopeful expression.

‘Teammate?’ Lance echoed.

‘Yeah. He’s a teammate. Right? I mean that’s what you guys said when you were trying to catch Shiro.’

‘That was situational! That guy doesn’t want to team up. He just wants the bounty.’ Lance glanced down away from Hunks gaze.

‘But we want the bounty too? And your ships bust. If we teamed up with Keith he could fly in to take Shiro back from Pidge. Split the bounty.’

‘But that’s my job!?’ Lance exclaimed, eyes back on Hunks, glazed with anger and hurt.

‘I’m not saying he’s taking your job! You’d go in together until your ship gets fixed.’

Lance frowned. Hunk’s words made sense even if they left his stomach unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing the Holt reunion, can't wait for that to happen in the show!!


	11. Matt's Secrets

A faint knocking pulled Keith from his nap. He rubbed his face to feel his skin sticky from his earlier tears. His nose felt like it was filled with cotton but when he sat up to grab a tissue his muscles tightened like suspension wires. He'd made the mistake of falling asleep on the wooden slats again. Stretching his arms to the sky he pushed his back forward, hearing a satisfying crack. That's when the knocking repeated, reminding him of why he was awake. But who would be visiting him in the desert, it's not like he had neighbours? He stood up, still wearing yesterday's clothes, feeling rough and prepared to tell whoever was interrupting his wallowing to kindly piss off. As he approached the door he heard a familiar voice.

'Hunk, let's just go, he's probably not here and this place feels like a prime murder location'

'Dude don't say that! You're gonna make me nervous.'

Keith ripped the door open staring at the two men. How the hell had they found him!? Wait, why had they found him!?

'What do you want?' Keith growled, voice hoarse from crying and sleeping. Hunk recoiled at the man with bloodshot eyes and wrinkled clothes. 

'Uh... Well... We wanted...to...uhh...' Hunk floundered, thrown off by Keith's rough state.

Lance sighed and decided to end this quickly 'We wanted to know if you wanted to join our team to look for Shiro.' 

Keith was taken aback. He hadn't expected to see the two again, much less team up with them. When he teamed up with Lance back on Europa it felt like it would be for maybe half an hour; they'd get Shiro out the ship, collect the bounty then go their separate ways. A team for convenience. 

Hunk started to panic at Keith's lack of response and began to ramble 'yeah, I mean you're a good pilot and Lance's ship is out of commission and you wanted to collect Shiro's bounty too and you'd already teamed up with Lance. It just makes sense, right?' 

Keith thought for a second whilst Hunk watched with hopeful eyes. This did make sense. A new team for convenience. He had given up on Shiro the moment the foreign ship disappeared into the atmosphere. Now he had a chance at getting the bounty. He looked up to see Lance's face. Yesterday he seemed to hate him and now he wanted to team up? The man wouldn't meet his gaze, pointedly staring out at the desert, a blush dusting his cheekbones. 

'Are you sure you want me to?' he questioned, staring directly at Lance. The other fidgeted under his intense gaze. 

'Of course dude!' Hunk replied for him, grabbing his shoulder. 'You seem like a good guy.' 

Keith's eyes widened into saucers until finally softening, suspicion fading away like clouds on a sunny day.

Hunk prompted Lance to speak by jabbing an elbow into his ribs. 

'Uhh... Yeah. I'm sure you’re not all bad' Lance mumbled rubbing his neck.

'Thanks?' Keith wasn't sure if it was really a compliment, if he was truly being accepted.

Lance seemed to straighten up at Keith's tone, shaking off his petty thoughts.

'I was too quick to judge you. I'm sorry.' 

Keith felt his cheeks warm at the sincere apology. He hadn't expected the other to apologise, even less to mean it.

'Uhh it's okay... You guys had a rough day.' 

Lance laughed 'No kidding' and gestured to his bandaged arm. Keith found himself giving a small smile in return.

'So we're a team then?' Hunk interjected.

'Yeah, I'll join you.' 

Hunk whooped before pulling the two into a group hug.

'This is going to be great guys, I can feel it.' 

 

 

Pidge sat opposite Matt and Shiro, eating stale bread offered by her brother.

‘It was on my way back when I started losing control of my ship. It kept veering in the wrong direction and I couldn’t stay outside of orbit. I ended up crash landing on Europa and blacked out. That’s where I’m guessing you found me Pidge?’

Pidge nodded. The group had decided to start with discussing how Shiro’s supply run had dragged on so long and how Pidge had ended up finding them. Then Matt would explain his big plan.

‘Wait, _Pidge_?’ Matt squinted between the two, unfamiliar with the name.

‘Yeah. I guess that’s my cue.’ Pidge took a deep breath, unsure how much of her story Matt was going to approve of. ‘When you went missing the Garrison told us that you’d run away to become a bounty hunter. I was suspicious though. You’d never just leave like that. So I figured the Garrison was hiding something. I snuck into their offices in disguise and looked through the security tapes of the night you went missing. That’s when I saw Shiro’s ship land on the roof of your dorm building. I saw you guys leaving in it and assumed it was a kidnapping. I started looking through the footage of the inside of the building to get a better look at your kidnapper when Director Iverson caught me. He started questioning me so I assumed a fake identity, Pidge Gunderson, to try and avoid getting in trouble. It didn’t have much effect though and he was going to take me to the authorities anyway. So as soon as he turned his back I sprinted out of there. I’ve been looking for you ever since. And also avoiding bounty hunters which is why I’ve kept this name.’ Pidge finished shyly rubbing her neck.

Matt nodded before speaking ‘It kinda suits you. Didn’t realise my little sister was such a badass. He smiled proudly at her, dissolving Pidge’s fears of his reaction. ‘How much are you worth?’

She smirked back ‘Four Million Woolong.’

‘Nice!’ He high-fived her, laughing. Pidge had missed this; the last three months had been tough on her. It was nice to be with someone who understood her, respected her and who could laugh with her.

‘Alright, since Pidge has come clean, shall we explain your plan Matt?’

Matt cleared his throat. ‘Alright Pidge. Get prepared for your mind to be blown.’ He wiggled his eyebrows for extra effect.

Pidge giggled, leaning back on her hands and prompting him to begin.  

‘These caves are the base for the Balmera. They’re a group made up of friends and relatives of people who have gone missing. They came together when the police couldn’t trace the individuals and dropped the cases. Taking matters into their own hands they researched various disappearances to try and find their loved ones. They’ve managed to reunite some of them but unfortunately they seem to have uncovered a network of kidnappings all seemingly connected to the Galra syndicate.’

Pidge stopped him before he could get engrossed in the details. ‘Wait, how did you even find this group Matt? And why are you getting involved?’ One minute Matt’s a dedicated astrophysics student the next he’s liaising with an amateur detective group leaving Pidge in the dark.

‘You remember how I used to read you those articles about hidden crimes?’

Pidge nodded slowly. Matt’s eyes sparkled in return.

‘Well, they were actually written by students at the Garrison. They’re a campus society who run a news website and work to uncover crimes that go unnoticed. I joined as soon as I could and began researching some recent kidnappings. That’s how I found the Balmera and vowed to help them. I mean, I can’t imagine how hard it is to lose a loved one and then find them only to be powerless to bring them back…’ Matt frowned, eyes falling to the cave floor, lost in thought of the Balmera’s fight. Shiro cleared his throat, pulling Matt out of his daze.

He took a deep breath and continued ‘so we knew the Galra syndicate were responsible for hundreds of kidnappings. We didn’t know what they did with those people or where the Galra’s hideouts were. I mean this is a syndicate that’s been running for decades now. It’s hugely powerful and any underlings caught often don’t squeal for fear of dangering loved ones. There’s a limited amount of information out there. And any bounty hunters searching for Zarkon aren’t willing to share their knowledge when a huge bounty is up for grabs.’

‘Basically what you’re saying is that you’ve joined a group with big goals and no means of achieving them?’ Pidge sighed, glaring at her brother.

He shook his head, a wicked smile pulling at his cheeks, ‘That’s when I _first_ joined, Pidge. Y’see when I looked through the list of missing people, who do I happen upon. A Mr Takashi Shirogane, abducted from the Kerberos Dojo seven years ago. The same Takashi Shirogane I had been investigating as part of the news society. The kidnapper who worked,’ Matt pulled his hand up into air quotes ‘alone.’

Shiro laughed at the motion whilst Pidge frowned at the word ‘kidnapper’

‘I figured Shiro must be involved with the Galra syndicate and gathered as much data on him as I could. He’d been targeting universities with star students who frequented the papers. That gave me an idea. I got the campus newspaper to run an article on my achievements, make it sound like I was pride of the school. And luckily Shiro noticed it and I became his next target. When he arrived to kidnap me, I told him I knew about the Galra syndicate and I knew a group of people looking for him and others in his situation. Instead of kidnapping me, I got him to explain what had happened to him, how he was forced to do their will and whether the other prisoners received the same treatment. I deemed him safe enough to bring back to the base and help us save Zarkon’s prisoners. He can tell us the locations of their hideouts and where those we’re looking for are being kept.’

‘Hang on.’ Pidge lifted her hand in Matt’s face to cut him off. ‘You planned to get kidnapped?’

‘Yep!’ Matt announced proudly. There was a shift in the rooms mood. Matt’s triumph fell to cold ears.

Pidges voice was harsh and clear. ‘You knew you would be kidnapped’ Matt lifted a finger to interrupt but it was swatted away by Pidge’s hand. ‘You knew you’d be leaving. And you didn’t have the decency to tell me? To say goodbye to your family? Tell us not to worry?’ Pidge was burning with anger and hurt. Her voice began to wobble. ‘You left me for three months and couldn’t once be bothered to let me know you were safe?’

‘Katie, I…’

‘NO. DON’T.’ Pidge rubbed at her eyes, the salt in her tears burning her skin. ‘YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS BUT DIDN’T THINK TO LET ME OR MUM OR DAD KNOW?  I see where we rank in your priorities.’ She ended her words sadly and bitterly, rising to her feet. She turned her back on Matt, on Shiro, on the cave. She needed air. Needed to clear her head. Walking out into the labyrinthine caverns she ignored the calls coming from behind her.


	12. Talented Bounty-Hunters?

Keith found himself once again sat beneath the chassis of the Blue Lion. However, this time Lance was sat beside him, watching his hands move and passing him tools as he needed them, no longer needing to ask for the right ones. Hunk was up on the control deck searching through security footage and tip-offs from passers-by to try and locate Pidge and Shiro.

Lance awkwardly cleared his throat, taking a deep breath, ‘ So, um, y’know, when we picked you up, you looked kind of… uhh…rough?’

Keith narrowed his eyes to glare at Lance but found the other avoiding his gaze.

He coughed yet again before continuing ‘It’s just… It’s not drugs is it?’ He finally tore his gaze from the floor to look Keith in the eyes.

Keith choked on air. ‘WHAT!?’

‘No matter how bad things get, drugs are not going to solve your problems. So, tell me, were you doing drugs back in your shack earlier?’

‘WHAT!? NO!? OF COURSE NOT!’ Keith yelled, embarrassed at the insinuation.

‘Oh thank goodness,’ Lance sighed with relief ‘honestly, I didn’t know how I was going to deal with that. Couldn’t leave someone suffering like that, y’know.’

Keith just stared back at him.

‘Well I mean, you can do what you want but if you were using them to deal with your problems then I thought you should know that it’s not a solution.’

‘Thanks. But I wasn’t doing drugs, so you don’t need to worry.’ Keith confirmed, turning back to carry on work on the ship. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Lance repeated his awkward cough routine. Keith sighed, irritated. ‘What?’

‘Why _did_ you look so rough when we picked you up?’

Keith faltered, mind racing through excuses. He could think of a hundred lies, but found he didn’t want to hide behind them. He didn’t want to admit the truth though. He just wanted an honest friendship with these people. He always covered up the truth and then felt suffocated at the fact no one knew who he was. People could never understand what he was thinking because he was never honest.  Finally, he settled on a response ‘I was thinking about some stuff and ended up falling asleep on the sofa but it’s basically just a wooden bench.’

Lance snorted. ‘Sounds comfortable.’

‘Yeah not one of my best ideas’ Keith admitted, finding himself more at ease in the others presence. A beat of silence passed before Lance decided to speak.

‘I fell asleep on one of the kitchen stools once.’

‘What!? How!?’

‘We’d just got back from an unsuccessful mission. I was exhausted and angry and I just went in there for a quick dinner but while it was cooking I sat down and immediately passed out. I woke up when the oven timer started ringing. My back killed and I couldn’t even move my neck for days.’

Keith laughed at the story. ‘That’s ridiculous! You can’t have even been asleep for that long if you were cooking food’

‘That’s the worst part! I was only asleep for like ten minutes!’ Lance yelled throwing his arms up before huffing and folding them across his chest. This fact only spurred Keith’s laughter on. ‘Alright, laugh all you want it was your fault.’

‘How!?’ Keith turned to him face full of shock laced with the laughter he had yet to control.

‘It was you who stole the bounty!’

Keith wasn’t being angered by his words anymore, only found them amusing now. He would still defend himself though. ‘Hey, you can’t steal bounty, it’s free for anyone to take.’ 

‘I was right behind the guy! Then you swoop in from above all badass, jumping out of your ship, breaking their window and pulling them straight out and up into yours.’

Keith recalled the events. He remembered collecting that bounty. He knew the area was a popular connector route for people leaving Mars and he knew the thief he was looking for would leave eventually. So he’d staked that area out for three days and wanted to pick the bounty up quickly and efficiently so he could go get food. He’d only brought enough for a day’s worth of meals and was fed up.

‘I remember that bounty!’ he exclaimed, grabbing Lance’s attention. ‘Yeah I had been there for THREE days waiting for him to pass. I wasn’t going to let him get out of there. If YOU’D got him that would be stealing.’ He accused, pointing his index finger at Lance.

Lance’s pout faltered his eyes revealing his surprise. ‘You had been there for THREE DAYS!?’

‘Yep.’

Lance was quiet for a moment. He’d followed that thief around the town for about half an hour before coaxing him out onto the connector road. He was pretty annoyed he’d lost that time but at least it hadn’t been days. He spoke barely above a whisper ‘We’d only heard about the bounty the day before.’

‘You what!?’ Keith gasped. ‘You’d found him after only one day of knowing about him!?’

‘Yeah?’ Lance questioned, it was fairly normal to do that, right? 

‘Oh my god. Not fair.’ Keith burst with frustration; ‘What are you guys? Geniuses? Aliens? That’s unreal.’

Lance laughed, letting his annoyance fizzle away. ‘Well I thought it was unfair you’d kept swooping in and stealing our bounty at the last minute!’

‘Last minute?! I’ve never got a bounty that quickly. I always hang out around areas for weeks waiting for them to appear.’

‘Seriously? Don’t you find their location? Their hideouts? Sneak in when they least expect it? Or cut them off when they’re fleeing?’

‘No?’ Keith tilted his head to the side, ‘Is that what you guys do?’

‘Yeah!’ Lance exclaimed, ‘Hunk nearly always pinpoints their location, then I stalk them in the Blue Lion and get them to go to a good place to strike. What do you do?’

Keith frowned, ‘Like I said I just stake out areas they’ve been in or nearby until they appear…’

‘THAT COULD TAKE DAYS!’ Lance was outstanded by the lack of flair Keith was revealing.

‘Yeah… it does.’

‘I thought you were super skilled! That you knew exactly what was going on and took them from our grasp at the last minute.’

‘Nope. If anything it sounds as if you’ve been leading them to me.’

‘Oh my god.’ Lance lowered his head into his hands. ‘I have. I’ve been the source of all my burdens.’

Keith began to laugh. This rivalry Lance was talking about was hilarious, clearly Lance and Hunk knew what they were doing and Keith didn’t have a clue. And Lance had actually thought he was competition.

Lance gave him a stern look, ‘You don’t need to laugh at me, especially when you benefitted off my misfortune.’

‘No, no. I’m not laughing at you.’ Keith reassured, composing himself. ‘It’s just that you hated me because you thought I was doing what you did but better and that’s the complete opposite.’

Lance huffed, ‘Alright, yeah, I saw you as a rival. And you didn’t even acknowledge me. You were in a completely different league!’

‘Yeah a league _way_ below yours! You’re actually impressive. You’ve got skills and talent. I just got lucky.’ Keith continued, laughing.

Lance hesitated. Keith was right. There was no rivalry because they were doing entirely different things. And wait, did Keith just say he was talented? Lance’s cheeks glowed. Keith’s laugh suddenly became infectious. He felt all his grievances flow away with the noise.

As he got a hold of himself, Lance spoke ‘Okay then, I’ve really got to apologise to you. I treated you like shit for selfish reasons. I mean you deserved those bounties, you staked them out for long enough.’

Keith nodded in agreement. ‘I would not have been happy to let any go after those stake outs, especially with the lack of food.’

‘You didn’t eat!?’ Lance cried, incredulously.

‘No. Well I did, but I never brought enough.’ Keith shifted his eyes downwards ‘I didn’t prepare much.’

‘Sounds like it. That’s not going to happen on this hunt though.’ Lance reassured, hand landing on the others shoulder. ‘We stay fed, rested and happy or we go home. Not worth it if you’re suffering’

Keith was shot with a warm feeling. He felt looked after. Part of a team. It was exhilarating. He nodded, a small smile painting his lips.

Their conversation was interrupted by the wall speakers crackling to life. Hunk’s muffled voice spoke excitedly ‘GUYS! I think I’ve found them! Come up to the lounge.’

‘Finally!’ Lance cried, jumping to his feet. Keith followed suit albeit with less vigour, his back still crying from his awful night sleep. ‘C’mon!’ Lance continued, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him through the ship.

 

Hunk sat on the floor in front of the coffee table surrounded by star maps and various devices projecting holograms. The largest monitor displayed a planet whose landscape looked sculpted out of steel. In the foreground was a familiar white ship.

‘Hey that’s our ship!’ Lance yelled, finger jabbing the screen. His hand still had a firm grip on Keith’s arm and pulled him up close to the others so that they all hunched around the screen in close proximity.

‘Exactly dude! I have the coordinates too! It’s not even that far away, maybe a day’s flight?’

‘We could get there by tomorrow!’ Lance exclaimed, squeezing Keith’s arm.

‘I’ve already reset our course.’

Lance turned to the man sat on the floor, expression serious. ‘Hunk you are the best.’

‘Yes. Yes I am. But we need to work out a game plan for when we arrive so don’t get too excited, there’s still a lot of work to do’

‘This is amazing Hunk. I can’t believe you found them so quickly.’ Keith looked around in awe at the equipment surrounding them. They’d been working on the Lion for maybe an hour and he’d already found their targets!? His mind flipped back to the corkboard in his house covered in pictures, diagrams, and string. It was prehistoric in comparison. He’d spend days searching and Hunk had managed it in a mere hour!?

Hunk glowed at the compliment ‘Ah, well I mean, I knew exactly what ship I was looking for since it was ours and Pidge isn’t exactly a professional so she didn’t do much evading. I do have a lot of connections in this area too which was lucky. I could ask around to get a scope of the area really quickly-’

‘Don’t be humble man, you’re super smart and this was a huge task’ Lance announced, letting go of Keith to hit the larger man on the back. ‘You did great buddy!’

‘Thanks Lance.’ Hunk beamed, swept up in Lance’s giddiness.

‘Alright! You take a break and me and Keith will come up with a plan!’

Hunk smiled at the newly found good energy between his two teammates, ‘Thanks guys. I am pretty tired, I’m gonna go lie down for a bit.’

‘Sure, take your time! When you wake up we’re going to have the perfect plan’ Lance announced as Hunk got up and headed to his quarters. ‘Alright Keith, let’s start!’


	13. Silvstein

‘This planet’s incredible.’ Lance breathed as he stared up at the holographic globe rotating on their coffee table. The device projected the structure of Silvstein, the planet Pidge and Shiro were currently inhabiting. The blue hologram showed smooth hills on the outside of the sphere leading down into thousands of tunnels filling the inside, like strings thrown in a box.

‘An incredible hideout.’ Keith added, equally awestruck.

Lance sighed. They’d been studying the maps for nearly an hour trying to work out which tunnels matched up and which lead to dead ends. Keith had starred several caverns that seemed large enough to comfortably hold the runaways. Unfortunately, each of these were attached to several escape routes.

‘So we agree they’ll have entered through the caves closest to the ship?’

Keith nodded tiredly. He’d never done this much research on a case. He usually got the general location and figured out the rest when he got there.

‘Right, so we can rule out all these caverns.’ Lance added a bunch of crosses to the diagram before cutting a section of tunnels from the hologram leaving a simpler, emptier map. He spun it round studying the caves closest to the ship. ‘Ah!’ he exclaimed, making Keith jump from where he was slumped against the sofa. ‘They won’t be in this one it’s just a tunnel! No cavern at the end!’ He excitedly removed the line from the map leaving only two caves left. Keith pushed himself into a sitting position to get a closer look. An idea grew in the back of his mind.

‘Why don’t we block off these entrances.’ Keith took the pen from Lance’s hand highlighting the ends of all the tunnels attached to the caverns except one. ‘And then wait at this one,’ Keith circled the cave closest to the stolen ship. ‘They’ll have to leave eventually and this way we’ll know exactly where they’ll be.’

Lance considered Keith’s plan. ‘Won’t this take a while?’ He replied flatly, unconvinced.

Keith shrugged. ‘We don’t have a lot of options here.’

‘Damn that Pidge!’ Lance cursed, frustrated at the idea of having to stake out a bounty for who knows how long. ‘Her powers of evasion weren’t this good when we caught her at the Alte Inn.’

‘Maybe she was just overnighting there before heading to Silvstein?’ Keith offered, smiling lazily from the floor.

‘Maybe…’ Lance pondered before donning of look of horror, ‘Wait! You don’t think she could’ve planned all of this!’ He shot up, pacing across the lounge, fingers raking through his hair. ‘Like getting caught by us so we’d lead her to Shiro. And then she didn’t have to take him down herself!’ His words were spoken a mile a minute. The pull on his hair tightened with every revelation. ‘Oh my god I walked straight into her plan! How could I be that stupid! I knew she was way too easy to find! And I trusted her so easily!’

‘LANCE!’ Keith leapt into his path cutting off the rambling boy, grabbing his arm before he could go bald. He held his gaze, dark eyes serious, ‘She didn’t plan this. She just got lucky.’

Lance stared back, lip trembling. ‘You don’t know that.’

‘You weren’t even looking for Shiro before you caught her!’

‘But when we did start I immediately let her help us. A criminal Keith!’ He ripped his arms free from Keith’s grip, gesticulating manically. ‘A person who is confirmed to have done bad things. I mean what did I expect to happen!?’

Keith took a step back, giving Lance’s frustrations room to mortalise as he spoke. ‘It’s not your fault she betrayed you.’

‘I gave her the chance to though.’ Lance replied, arms falling limply to his sides, anger subsiding to sorrow. ‘I’m just an incompetent bounty hunter.’

Keith began to panic, unable to form words. He wasn’t used to comforting people. If people wanted that sort of thing they never came to him; he wasn’t suited to this. He could never help Lance. Even if the tears bubbling in his blue eyes were causing a stinging sensation in his own.

‘I’m going to bed.’ Lance said softly, head tilted to the ground. He turned and padded out the room. Keith stood knowing he hadn’t handled the situation and couldn’t work out how to fix it. He fell onto the sofa feeling the weight of his emotions suffocating him into sleep.

 

 

Pidge was curled up on the ground at the entrance of the cave, the air beginning to chill her skin as the day drew to an end. She was exhausted emotionally, physically and mentally. Clutching her hoodie tighter around her body she snuggled into the ground. She had begun to drift off when she heard her name being called. A hand squeezed her shoulder but she paid it no attention.

Matt crouched behind her leaning his face over hers. ‘You can’t sleep out here.’

‘I can do what I want.’ She replied staring past him towards the greying sky.

Following her eyeline Matt talked ‘I’m sorry Katie.’ He sounded tired but no less sincere. It caused a pang in Pidge’s heart. ‘I should have told you. I was too caught up with the Balmera and…’ he paused to step over Pidge and settled cross legged in front of her, still staring at the sky. ‘I didn’t want to get you guys involved. We’re investigating dangerous criminals and now we’re planning to attack said criminals. I really did think about telling you. But then I figured the Garrison would give a convincing cover story and that would be fine. I’d return soon enough. I didn’t bank on you getting suspicious.’ He elbowed her arm, a small smile tugging at his lips. The action broke her stubborn façade and she let out a soft giggle.

‘You should of.’

‘Yeah I really underestimated you. Who knew you’d become Pidge Gunderson, the fugitive. Running around with top secret information.’

Pidge shrugged. ‘It was always in me. Just needed an idiot brother to disappear and bring it out of me.’

‘And here I am!’ Matt gestured to himself, laughing. ‘So we’re good?’ he asked a hopeful glint in his eye.

‘Yeah we’re good.’ Pidge pushed herself off the floor and hugged him tightly. ‘It’s just been a long day, y’know?’

‘I know. Let’s go inside, I’ve set up a bed for you.’

‘Wow, better be five star service in this cave.’

Matt bowed forward, ‘Only the best for our unexpected guest.’

‘As it should be.’

 

A gentle prodding on Keith’s cheek pulled him from his dreams. He turned to face the source of his pain where he was met with eager eyes.

‘Y’know we have a guest room right?’ Hunk chuckled above him. Keith blinked, registering his surroundings. That’s right, the last thing he did was collapse on the sofa. Guess he fell asleep. He lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes noticing a large blanket covering him. It was fleece with a gray-scale motif of a roaring lion printed on it. That wasn’t there when he was last awake.

Hunk straightened above him, heading to the stairs to check their position. Almost more to himself than to Keith he mumbled ‘It’s funny the guest room is right opposite the storage cupboard, if you’d just opened that door first you wouldn’t have been forced to sleep on the sofa.’ He shook his head climbing the steps. ‘Ironic, right!?’

‘Uh… yeah.’ Keith replied, not quite following the conversation.

‘Oh! I left you a bowl of cereal on the coffee table, enjoy!’ Hunk called before heading into the control room. 

Keith’s movements were lethargic as the last remnants of sleep clung to him. He reached for the bowl, relaxing into the sofa as he ate. A peaceful, easy morning. This is what he liked.

‘Oh nice bed head Keith!’

A hand ruffled his hair pushing him dangerously close to his cereal. Lance bounded through the lounge, past him and up to the control room. ‘So, Hunk, how we doing?’

That cancelled Keith’s quiet morning.

‘We are just outside Silvstein’s orbit! Look it’s right there, it kinda looks like it glows.’ Hunk replied happily.

‘Keith!’ Lance yelled from the top of the stairs making him wince at the volume. ‘We’ve arrived at Silvstein!’

‘Yep I heard Hunk just now.’ Keith replied rubbing his temples,

‘Don’t worry I’ve already filled him in on our plan. Whenever you’re ready we can head out.’

Keith nodded, thinking back to their plan. One thing didn’t sit with him. He voiced his confusion, ‘Wait how are we blocking the tunnels?’

‘You and Lance are going to be blow them up!’ Hunk announced proudly. ‘We have a fighter ship in the back. It’s not very fast but it’s got huge fire power so you’ll be able to cause a decent explosion and cause the tunnels to collapse.’

‘That’s pretty cool.’ Keith responded, thinking about his own ship. It had a laser gun attached but that was for stunning other ships in self-defence; it couldn’t cause an actual explosion. It seemed the Bebop was prepared for all kinds of situations, he was impressed.

‘Right!? Hurry up and finish your cereal so we can get on with it!’ Lance was practically bouncing with excitement. Keith rolled his eyes in response but couldn’t help feeling anticipation bubble through him as if he were lemonade.

 

Pidge walked out into a much larger cavern than Matt and Shiro’s. Over breakfast the three had discussed introducing Pidge to the Balmera and their research. This, however, was not what she had expected. The cavern was like a giant news office, people milling about carrying wobbling piles of papers, talking into devices and dancing round desks. At the centre was a pinboard of wanted posters with post-it notes attached. At closer range Pidge could read addresses and co-ordinates.

‘These are the Galra syndicate ring leaders.’  Shiro explained knocking a hand against the wood. ‘And the addresses to their hideouts.’

Pidge gazed up at the board mouth falling agape as she took in the details.

Shiro smiled in response. ‘This is what I’ve been working on. I wrote up the addresses I’d stayed at and worked out the coordinates for others I’d visited once or twice by recalling the routes. Now I’m narrowing down Zarkon’s base. It’s supposed to be classified but being the leader, he’d have to be at the centre of what’s going on. So crossing over paths between the other bases we’ve been raking through security footage and images of the middle area to spot it.  It’s only a matter of time before we find him.’ He was proud of his work. In all the years he’d been held captive by the Galra this was the first time he was using his experience for good.

‘This is amazing Shiro.’ Pidge breathed. Her experience for searching for Matt made her realise how vast space was. The fact Shiro had narrowed down the area Zarkon resided was impressive in itself, but the fact he trawled through addresses and videos to cut it down further was awe-inspiring. ‘What can I do to he-‘

Pidge's words were cut off by a sudden jolt ripping through the tunnel. The sound of an explosion rumbled through the cavern, the ground shaking under her feet. Dust fell from the ceiling. She turned wide eyed to Shiro speaking in unison 'Bounty hunters.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like all their moods have picked up by the end of this chapter, may have layered on the angst a bit thick before but it came naturally!!  
> If you've read up to here, thank you so much!! The main plotline is getting into gear now, I'm only just realising how long it's ending up but the story's coming along how I wanted it to so I'm going to stick it out!


	14. Meeting Shay

Lance whooped as their ship swooped out of another arch, rocks falling in their wake. He found canon duty exhilarating and Keith's expert piloting made him feel as if he were on a thrill ride. Tightening his fingers around the controls he grinned at Keith, 'this is hands down the best bounty hunting experience I've ever had.'

Keith couldn't help but return the smile. The ship purred beneath him as he shifted gear shooting through the tunnels at speeds he'd never achieved before. He felt alive. Like he was experiencing everything in high definition. The vibrations of the ship bouncing through his entire body, his inertia causing him to lean outwards at every curve, Lance's contagious white smiles. He felt like forgetting about the bounty and just driving forever.

They burst out from another cave, wheeling round to face the entrance. Lance sent a round of laser shots at the top of the arch, causing it to immediately collapse in on itself.

'Yes! Another one bites the dust' Lance howled watching his handy work, safely behind the windscreen. 

 

Pidge braced herself against the table as another earthquake broke through the cavern. Matt stumbled towards the two of them clinging to Shiro's arm for balance when he arrived. 

'You guys need to run.’ He panted, glancing between the two with urgency. 

'Even if we run they're going to keep coming after us' Pidge replied, straightening as the ground steadied once again. 

Shiro shook his head, 'We can't go to jail yet, I've still got addresses to add to this board and I reckon we can still get a closer area for where Zarkon's hideout is.'

'I’m not saying we should go to jail. I think I have an idea.' Pidge adjusted her glasses as she launched into her explanation, 'we just need them to _think_ we no longer have a bounty on us. They won't bother catching us if there's nothing being offered in return.' 

The other two nodded slowly, urging her to push on.

'When I was on their ship, Lance was watching Big Shot to find out what bounties were up for grabs. If we hack into the show’s autocue we can get them to renounce our bounties on air and hopefully they'll leave us alone.'

'Pidge that's brilliant!' Matt exclaimed, grabbing her arm so she'd see the pride spread across his face. 

'Lets get going to their studio as soon as possible.' Shiro gestured towards the tunnel leading out to their stolen ship, as he spoke. However, Matt kept a firm grasp on both their arms. 'Hold on. They'll definitely be waiting for you to appear.' He paused, deep in thought staring holes through the table. He suddenly whipped his head upwards, shouting 'Shay!' 

Pidge followed Matts gaze to a woman stood close by who looked at Matt expectantly. 'Could you go ahead of these two and distract the bounty hunters.'

'I can try. Though I know not for how long.'

'As long as it's enough time for us to get safely to the ship it's perfect, thanks Shay' Shiro reassured following her into the tunnels. 

Matt ruffled Pidge's hair as she headed off, calling after her, 'See you soon lil sis.' 

Pidge squinted back at him pulling her hair back into place as she headed towards the ship. 

  

 

Hunk floated above the silver hills eyeing his own ship laying abandoned below, an unnatural thorn sticking out of the smooth landscape. He sighed. Keith's plan was their best option but it left him staking out an empty planet. It made him restless, watching an unchanging landscape. He distracted himself by imagining yet another outcome of the day. This time he was blocking off the criminal's flight path by remaining directly above them, following their every move like a mirror. Keeping them in place until they surrendered. He noticed his eyes had drifted to the horizon, and righted them with little purpose. He immediately froze. A figure was sprinting from the cave. His foot twitched on the accelerator but he remained vigilant. The figure below wasn't Pidge. It wasn't Shiro either. It was a woman he'd never seen before with broad shoulders and bobbed brown hair. And she was running from the caves his friends were currently blowing up. 

Hunks stomach fell through the floor. Fear and guilt squeezed his throat from all sides, oxygen barely pushing through. And then he was accelerating towards the ground like a falcon diving for its prey. His landing was messy and he skidded to a halt, metal scraping in an ugly ear-splitting sound. He ran for the door, leaping out onto the land. The woman stood frozen in fear, staring widely at the Bebop that lay haphazardly on the ground ahead of her. Hunk suddenly realised how this looked and his face quickly began mirroring hers.

'I swear I'm not here to hurt you' he exclaimed, words falling over each other trying to get out of his mouth first. 'We didn't know anyone lived here I wanted to check you were okay!' 

The woman remained wary, but her eyes now met Hunks. 'I am fine. I heard some explosions and came to see the cause. Was it you?' She spoke precisely, only her eyes betraying her calm demeanour.

Hunk felt relief flood through him as he realised the others hadn't hurt her. Then it stopped as a dam formed in his mind. 'Are there others in the caves?' he asked, urgency threaded through his tone.

The woman hesitated before nodding.

'Oh god.' Hunk was mortified, he had been so sure this place had been uninhabited. And now he'd put innocent people in danger. 'Oh god' he repeated, scraping a hand through his hair. 

'I have to tell Keith and Lance oh god' Hunk babbled. He threw his hands around his jacket, patting every pocket to pick out his phone. On finding it, he fumbled with the keys, clicking through to call the fighter ship.

Lance answered almost immediately, eager voice yelling into his ear. 'Hunk! Have we got them running already?! I knew they didn't have what it takes to beat us!'

As soon as Lance took a breath Hunk was speaking a mile a minute, 'Lance we have to cancel the plan, there's people living here! We're putting people in danger!'

There was an eerie quiet on the other end. Lance sighed. 'Got it. We'll stop. Coming back round to you in five.' Before Hunk could reply, Lance had hung up. He breathed a sigh of relief, looking back to the woman still stood 10 feet from himself.

'I am so, so sorry. I had no idea people were living here. If I did we would not have gone through with this plan, I swear!  And there will be no more blowing up of tunnels now I do know! I'm just... I'm so sorry about this. My friends and I are bounty hunters. We were just trying to catch some outlaws. I'm so sorry you got caught in the middle.' Hunk wore the pain he felt on his face, eyes forlorn, brows knotted. He bent his head toward the ground, shoulders curved forward in apology. 

'It's okay.' The woman responded. ‘We here on Silvstein are a secret group living. You weren't to know.' She took careful steps forward whilst speaking prompting Hunk to tear his gaze from the ground. He was met with yellow pupils full of forgiveness and warmth. They put him at ease, absorbing all his anxiety in one glance. 'My name is Shay' she continued, reaching out her hand.

'Hunk,' he replied before taking it in a strong handshake. 'You said secret group? What exactly's going on here?' 

Shay wore a small proud smile though her eyes glistened with a lonely sadness. 'We're called the Balmera. We're an organisation who search for missing people whose disappearances the police investigate no longer. We're made up of family members and friends of those missing, and we won't give up until they're found.'

Hunk felt his heart pang. This person. Shay. She had definitely lost someone. He couldn't imagine the pain she carried each day. The strength she must have to still look at Hunk with kind eyes when she has every right to lash out. 

'Is someone close to you missing?' Hunk asked, filled with concern, before he realised the question was rather personal and hurriedly added 'ah! I mean, you don't have to answer that. Sorry.'

'It is okay' Shay cut him off a sad smile pulling at her lips once again. It threw daggers into his heart. Taking a deep breath, she continued, 'my brother Rax. He has been missing for four years. After one the police stopped looking for him but I would not accept that he could not be found. I ended up speaking with other people with missing relatives and found the Balmera. We help each other out; finding people and reuniting them. We even have leads to where Rax could be.'

Hunk was awestruck. Shay hadn't given up, had chosen not to, even when others had. She found the Balmera and kept looking for her brother. She was amazing. An inspiration to Hunk. Someone who took matters into her own hands. 'That's amazing.' he breathed, eyes sparkling. Pink began diffusing onto Shay's cheeks, her sad smile overtaken by a bashful one, prompting her to ask in a small voice 'Would you like to come in and see our research?' 

'YES. That would be amazing.'

Shay nodded, turning back to the tunnels, Hunk following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Shay's speech patterns are so difficult!! Sorry if they're a bit hit or miss!!  
> I spent hours on coursework today so I can spend my free time on Friday watching season 4!! Plus I'm uploading this as a celebration!!  
> I started writing this fic when we only had 2 seasons and I was super excited for the third and now season 4 is out in two days!? If the fic seems a little outdated that'll be why :)


	15. Emotions run high on Silvstein

‘Oh what the quiznak!?’ Lance blurted as Keith flew them over the final hill to meet Hunk. Keith glanced to his side to see a devastated man.

Shocked, Keith prompted Lance to explain, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Look.’ Lance pointed to the sky as a tiny white dot disappeared into the atmosphere.

Keith hesitated. ‘Wait. That’s not…’ He looked out to see the ground clear in front of the caves and the Bebop lying like an abandoned drinks can a little further along.

‘Quiznak.’

 

‘Hunk, what’s going on? Why does the Bebop look like a fallen star? And why is there a suspicious lack of UFO?’ Lance rounded the corner to the cockpit, having already began yelling at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped short as he realised the room was empty. He’d expected to find a sheepish face or at least an apology. Instead he was presented with a worryingly empty room.

Feeling movement behind him, he watched the reflection of Keith’s head popping-up behind him. ‘He’s not in here.’ Lance spoke to the image in the glass, unable to turn around. He fell back heavily against the door frame, letting his head hang forward, neck muscles straining against gravity. A breathy laugh escaped his lips as he spoke, ‘Of course he’s not in here.’

Shaking his head, he finally met Keith’s cautious eyes. ‘He’s out there looking after the people we almost blew up.’ A small, self-deprecating smile tugged at his lips. ‘I’m here unable to take my mind off the bounty and about to bite Hunk’s head off when he’s the only person doing the right thing.’ Shutting his eyes, Lance sighed leaning his head back onto the door frame. ‘How am I this shit?’

Keith knew it wasn’t actually a question. That Lance was no longer talking to him. But he knew he needed to respond. ‘Guess I’m shit too, then?’ he asked, leaning casually against the opposite wall.

Lance’s eyes flashed open. ‘I wasn’t insulting you man.’

‘But I had the same response as you.’ Keith replied, matter-of-factly.

‘You weren’t about to yell at Hunk.’ Lance cried, throwing his hands up. ’You were just coming to find him. And besides,’ his voice grew quieter as he sank back into the wall, ‘you don’t know what I was thinking.’

Keith shook his head, ‘I’m betting it was the same as me.’

Lance glared back at the other. ‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’ ~~~~

‘Oh come on Lance.’ Keith sighed, folding his arms. ‘We both came here with the same thought that our bounty was getting away. You don’t have to be upset about it.’

‘YES I DO.’ Lance snapped back, pushing off from the wall. ‘Don’t talk to me like we’re the same. We’re not.’ Lance fiercely pushed his finger into Keith’s face, physically pushing his point into his personal space. ‘OKAY?’

Keith held his hands into a surrender. ‘Okay I got it.’

‘Good.’ Lance ripped his hand back and stormed out of the room leaving Keith to analyse what he could’ve done to evoke such anger in a generally mild-mannered person.

Lost in thought, he jumped at the sudden ringing coming from the monitor behind him. Leaning over he read 'incoming call from HUNK.'

He answered immediately. 

'Hey Keith! I couldn't get through to Lance for some reason? Anyway, I'm currently in the caves and it's amazing. There's these people here called the Balmera and they've got this huge network going on and they're searching for missing people. It's incredible, you guys need to see it.'

'Hunk, are you maybe forgetting something?' Keith questioned, leaning over the microphone on the control panel. 

A crackled 'Uhh...' broke through the speakers.

He rolled his eyes before trying to jog Hunk's memory, 'Pidge and Shiro?' 

A second passed before Hunk was exclaiming 'Oh my god I forgot! I just got distracted by Shay and the cave people and... I'm really sorry Keith.' He paused before beginning again with hope 'Have you maybe, perhaps caught them?' 

Keith winced at the salt being rubbed into his wounds. 'No. They got away.' 

Hunk groaned. 'Man that sucks. Guess we've got more work to do.' A moment of silence passed whilst both parties considered their next move. 

'Why don't you guys come see the caves. It really is incredible what they're doing here. And I think we all need a break from bounty hunting.' 

Keith didn't feel he needed a break. He wanted to keep going. To never stop until he had money in his pocket. But he could feel Hunks excitement through his voice. He wanted to share it. It pulled him in a completely different way than the bounty. A friendly desire as opposed to a desperate need. He nodded to himself.

'I'll come down. I’m not sure about Lance though.' 

'Nah I'm sure he'll be up for it, you'll have to ask him yourself though, I think his phone is acting up. See you in a tick,' before he could even begin to think of telling Hunk about Lance’s weird behaviour the line had been cut.

 

Keith stood staring at Lance's bedroom door. He didn't want to just ditch him whilst he went to the caves but he wasn't sure inviting him was a good idea. He'd been pretty angry, the same as when they'd first met. Keith was probably the person he least wanted to see. He raised his hand to knock but it fell into air as the door flew open. 

'Keith buddy! What's up?' Lance yelled ecstatically from the door. Keith faltered looking between his hand and the too big grin gazing at him. 

'Uhh... I was just... coming to see if you wanted to come look in the caves with me.' Adding quickly 'And Hunk.' 

'Sure, that's where Hunk disappeared to right!? Got to go collect our last team member!' Lance exclaimed, pushing past Keith to lead the way out, a spring in his step. Keith watched in confusion, Lance's recovery time was quick. He shrugged. It was better to go with it lest he bring back bad weather. 

 

As the two entered a large, office-like, cavern all heads turned to them. Keith gulped. He felt hated despite never having met these people. Maybe Hunk had already informed them they were the ones who were blowing up their planet? He shuddered. Lance didn't seem to notice his hesitation as he strode straight towards Hunk, who was chatting animatedly with a stranger. Keith swallowed his nerves and focused on the two familiar faces in the room as he stepped inside.

'Lance! Keith! I'm so glad you came in! Check it out! Oh, wait a second, this first.' Hunk beamed at the two, racing through his sentences. He gestured to the tall woman beside him. She had a long face, tanned skin and kind eyes. 'This is Shay.'  

Shay lowered her head, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, large hooped earrings glistening in the cave lights.

'It's nice to meet you.' 

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Shay.' Lance replied easily, and, wait, was that a wink?

Keith paused before adding 'Likewise.'

'So, this cave is full of people searching for missing loved ones.’ Hunk explained gazing in awe around the cavern. ‘They've got people raking through computer databases, matching pictures using facial recognition, triangulating star maps of kidnappings.’ He paused, shaking his head in disbelief. ‘It's incredible what they're achieving. And they're just an amateur group.'

'This is like next-level bounty hunting' Lance breathed, following the other’s gaze.

Hunk's eyes glittered, 'Right!? I'm thinking we can totally learn a thing or two from them or maybe they could even learn from us?' 

Keith began looking at the boards above them, tuning out the conversation beside him. There were mugshots and portrait sketches spread haphazardly across them with notes pinned beside each and the odd newspaper cutting stuck between. The top read 'Galra Syndicate.' His eyes landed on a man with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes wearing a smirk that basically pleaded Keith to punch him. The notes attached to him were latitude co-ordinates as well as a vague description of 'grey building, middle of forest, cameras hidden in trees.' Below were several articles of burglaries all taking place on the same planet with no convictions taking place. Seemed whoever made this was betting this guy was responsible. Seemed like risky information to have when you're just trying to search for missing people. Keith's eyes sweeped along the board. He froze. 

 

'Keith? What's up?'

Keith was pulled back into the room, remembering who he was with. Turning to his side, he found Lance looking down at him curiously. Hunk was no longer stood with them, when had he left? How long had he been staring at the board? He shook his head, unable to tear his gaze from the photo that had caught his attention. Lance followed his eyes to a slightly blurry picture of a woman with short black hair, lidded eyes and a determined frown. She was pictured mid-run, dressed in a dark purple coat and slipping a large brown envelope into the lining.

'Ooh has she caught your eye Keith?' Lance teased, nudging a playful elbow into his ribs. Keith stumbled slightly, still staring at the image. Lance's smile faltered. 

'She's my mother.' 

It was Lance's turn to freeze.

'I haven't seen her in 10 years.'

Lance swallowed. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, it's been 10 years I'm over it.' Keith reassured. And he felt like it was mostly true. It was tough at first but he got used to the new way of life. Just him and his dad in the desert. He just never knew why she left, that was all. 

'Still I'm guessing you never expected to see her here.' 

Now that, Keith couldn’t deny. He was more than a little shocked. 

'The last time I saw her she said she needed to go away for work. She said nothing would change but then she never returned. And I never knew what happened or what her work even was. Guess criminal's get paid well.' Keith shrugged. He'd never spoken about his mother but it wasn’t like he never wanted to. He just never had the chance. When he first told his friends at school they didn’t respond, just gave Keith a disgusted look, like he’d kicked their dog or something. He shut his mouth and let them carry the conversation off onto more ‘kid-appropriate’ topics.  The next day he tried again and the group gave a collective groan, like he was repeating an old worn out joke. From then on, the whole playground seemed to be whispering. He’d approach kids and they’d run away. No one dared to stand near him. He was Keith, the one whose mother ditched him. How were they supposed to react to him? And that was it. As he got older, he never brought it up again, fearing it would make people feel awkward or end up making them avoid him. He didn't want to be Keith - the kid who kills the mood by talking about his depressing life. His throat began to feel hot. Lance had asked him, right? He’d initiated the conversation, right? It was okay to tell him, right? This wouldn’t stop Lance talking to him, right?

Lance snorted before he could stop himself. His eyes doubled in size at his own behaviour, clamping a hand firmly over his mouth in shock at the betrayal of his mouth. 

'I swear I'm not laughing at your situation.' Lance spluttered trying to save his skin. 'It's just, that was perfect deadpan. The idea of your mum becoming a criminal just for the pay and you just brushing it off.'

Keith was speechless. 

'I'm so sorry that was so inappropriate.' Lance's face was turning a deep shade of red.

Keith smiled. 'Yeah it is pretty funny.'

Lance's muscles relaxed, his expression became less tense.

'I know you're over it, but your mum leaving you to become a criminal is new information for you, right?'

Keith nodded slowly.

'Well it's okay to be a little upset about it y'know? You don't need to play it off like that.'

Keith blushed but refused to answer. Lance put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his warmth. He lowered his voice 'I'm really sorry your mum's a dick.' 

Keith chuckled. 'Yeah she kinda is. I mean I always thought she had something important to do like, I dunno, saving lives or something.' He paused, a sad laugh falling from his lips. 'I know it’s stupid but like, if she did something like that, helping people out, then it was obviously more important than me. I could justify her leaving. Now she's just a criminal... I don't know what to think.'

Lance rubbed circles on his arm in response. 'It's okay, you don't have to know right now. But what you should know is that her leaving you, telling you that she'll return and then not coming back was a really shitty thing to do. There's no excuse there. You're too kind to her. She’s a shitty person.' 

Keith felt tears brim his eyes. He opted to nod instead of forming a response, fearing his voice would break. Lance squeezed his arm, letting him hide in his embrace for as long as he needed.


	16. Coran, Coran, the kind man

Keith spent the next few days lazing around the Bebop, wrapped in the lion blanket like a burrito. The thought of returning to the cave was overwhelming. The amount of people matched with the still open wound his mother had created made him too self-conscious. And it's not like he was needed. The other two were happily exchanging information with the Balmera about searching for people and that was more their talent. Lance explained over meals that the group seemed fairly hostile at first, but were warming up to them, supposedly thanks to his unwavering charm. They seemed to be forming a friendship, especially Shay and Hunk. That was the main source of Lance's entertainment. Every time Hunk mentioned her name, Lance was whooping or cooing. And Hunks face was turning pinker every time. It was cute to watch. In fact, this whole planet and its people seemed to fill Hunk with a vigour he’d only seen in Lance until now, and it warmed Keith’s entire being to witness it.

In turn, Keith would fill them in on the Big Shot offers and any news on Pidge and Shiro, or rather lack-of.  It seemed he didn’t have much to contribute as of late, but it didn’t matter. Lance had specifically told him not to push himself and made the effort to spend his breaks sharing stories or watching mindless tv with him. He was beginning to feel more and more at home on the Bebop. And when Lance had filled Hunk in on what had happened in the cave, the man swallowed Keith in a huge bear hug, even offering to blast them off the planet there and then. It filled Keith with a warmth that melted his heart, making it into a permanent feature on the Bebop, forming a connection he was unfamiliar with.

Currently, Lance was digging through the Bebop’s storage wing looking for an old laptop Keith could use to search for traces of Pidge and Shiro without having to leave the Bebop. Fraying cables, worn out jumpers and rusted kitchen utensils flew through the air as Lance swam through the sea of crap. He’d sworn he’d ‘only seen it the other day’ and that it was ‘a ten-minute job.’ That was half an hour ago and the initial disgruntled sighs had grown into passive-aggressive yelling. Keith couldn’t deny it was the best entertainment he’d had in a while.

‘Oh great. The jump lead Hunk was harping on about last month. Yep, looks just the same as the shiny, new one I wasted 300 woolong on. Fuckin’ fantastic.’

Keith snorted into his fist causing Lance to glare back at him.

‘Having fun?’

Keith nodded. ‘I’m having a great time.’

Lance raised an eyebrow before snapping a wooden spoon over his knee. ‘Wanna help a guy out, hmm?’ He waved the sharp end of the wood menacingly in the air. The other burst out laughing.

‘Oh what, you gonna spoon me?’ Keith taunted, strolling up to Lance.

‘You better believe it, bitch.’ Lance smirked, throwing the pieces at Keith as he crouched down.

‘That’s some painful spooning.’

Lance shrugged, ‘I’m a kinky guy.’

Keith chuckled again and Lance beamed at the sound. He began humming as he searched, knocking his shoulder into Keith every so often to hear that beautiful sound.

‘Got it!’ Lance cried, lifting a bulky, purple laptop above his head. The side had melted open revealing the inner circuits and the CD drive was hanging below it like an orangutan on a vine. Keith was not convinced that this was really worth the search. Lance noticed his disgusted expression.

‘It may be old, but it _is_ reliable Keith. Stop judging.’

‘That’s not just old. That’s been destroyed. How did you even manage to do that?’ Keith asked, pushing the CD drive out of Lance’s face.

He glanced at the floor away from Keith, mumbling ‘It’s not my fault the charging cables short and Hunk likes to hang out upstairs when I want to show him cat videos.’ Keith’s laughter was completely unrestrained now, throwing his head back and filling the room with golden noise.

‘You’re such a dork.’ He laughed fondly. Lance just watched in awe, forgetting to respond.

‘So, does it work?’

‘Uhh…’ Lance shook his head, bringing himself back into the room and pressing the power button. A tense moment followed as the room filled with silence. The two let out their breath as the machine eventually whirred to life. ‘See, perfect!’

‘It actually works.’ Keith responded with an impressed tone, causing Lance to flash a smug smile in his direction. He scooped the laptop up and headed to the lounge to set up Keith with his own personal research centre.

 

 

'Right we need a plan.' 

The little white ship was parked behind the bins outside a group of large, block-like, buildings covered in corrugated metal. Pick-up trucks and fork lifts distributed crates and lights between warehouses. They were definitely in the right place.

Pidge considered Shiro's statement. 'If we can get to the writer’s office I can hack the computer and access the scripts then remove us from the list of bounties. We just need to find out where it is.'

Shiro nodded, watching people milling about the studios. It seemed hectic. A couple of strangers in the mix wouldn't stand out. 

'We'll hide in plain sight.' He announced. 'We'll claim to be new interns and ask someone for directions to the writer’s office. With this many busy people around I doubt they'll ask questions as long as we're convincing.' 

Pidge grinned menacingly, 'My kind of plan.' 

 

'Excuse me, sir!' Shiro jogged towards a man who donned a hard hat and carried a clipboard. Pidge followed close behind, putting her best ‘innocent with a hint of scared’ face on. 

'You wouldn't happen to know where the writer’s office is?' Shiro pulled his brows into a pleading expression. They'd agreed to go for a desperate yet nervous look as if they were late for their first day of work and feared it could be their last. If people felt sorry for them they'd help straight away, no questions asked.

'It's our first day and we were told to go to the writer’s office but, truthfully, we're a little lost.' Shiro rubbed his neck before matching Pidge's puppy dog eyes in a two-pronged attack.

'Uh,’ the man seemed mesmerised by the two, fumbling for words, ‘it's just through the doors there.' He turned, pointing towards a square shaped building. 'Up the stairs and to the left. It has a sign on the door so you can't miss it.' 

The two smiled warmly at the man, relief genuinely flowing through them, maybe not for the same reason as he was expecting but it was still there. 

'Thank you! You're a life saver.' Shiro took his hand in a firm handshake, Pidge nodding at his side.

'It's no problem.' The man replied, blushing. Shiro and Pidge strode toward the building and broke into a run as soon as they were safely inside. 

 

They found the office quickly and peaked inside to find it was empty. It was a small room, the desk filling most of the space, only fitting with the shorter side facing the door. The two squeezed around, Pidge stealing the chair and automatically reaching for the keyboard, Shiro leaning over to help. 

'Yes! They've left it logged in!' Pidge exclaimed. She started searching though recent documents, flipping through letters and articles. Finally, she landed on one that was set up like a script. 'This must be it' she muttered, skimming through the words to find her or Shiro’s names. The two were so caught up in the words they didn't hear footsteps behind them. 

Shiro's arm was ripped from where he leant on it. With a shove to his back, he fell forward onto the table, arm twisted painfully behind him.

'What do you think you're doing in here, Takashi Shirogane.' A woman’s voice hissed into his ear. He tried to turn his head to focus on who spoke but it was a roughly pushed back down onto the table. Pidge's wide-eyes stared at him like an owl’s, trapped behind the desk by the wall and the stranger. 

'And you! You're Pidge Gunderson.' The voice announced, causing Pidge to gulp, nodding slowly.

'I demand you tell me what's going on here.'

Pidge looked to Shiro for help. 

'We're not who you think we are.' He blurted out from under her firm grip.

'Allura what's going on here?' A second voice sounded from the office door. 

'Coran! These two criminals were doing something to the computer in here.' Shiro felt his head lifted to be displayed to the man who had just entered. 

'Shiro?' The voice questioned, a sad yet hopeful lilt in his voice. Shiro's eyes met a familiar ginger haired man.

'Coran?' He replied, unsure of where this blessing came from.

'You know him?' Allura demanded. 

'Shiro was one of my pupils at the dojo. He was one of the kids who were kidnapped.'

Allura's grip immediately loosened. 'He's one of them?' 

Coran turned to Shiro, emotion pouring from his eyes. 'Shiro what happened to you? Why have you got a bounty on your head?' He deflated as he spoke, concern and disappointment intertwining in his speech.

Shiro could see the years of worry etched into the wrinkles by his eyes. Wasting no time, he immediately explained their situation, hoping his guilt would dissipate,

'The group who stormed the dojo were the Galra Crime Syndicate. They kidnapped us, trained us like dogs and then split us up, forcing us to do their work or they'd use violence to punish us. They'd even threaten our families if we didn't do as we were told. I refused orders once and they…’ Shiro tenderly, lifted his metal limb to show them, unable to finish the sentence. Coran simply nodded, understanding Shiro as he always had. He took a deep breath before carrying on,

‘Then I was forced to kidnap people and collect their ransoms, alone, so that the syndicate could remain undetected. Now I have a bounty over my head and the Galra run free. But I'm, we’re, ‘He corrected himself, glancing to Pidge who listened intently to his story, ‘working against them now. We've found a group who want to release all the Galra’s prisoners, every single person kidnapped that day. And using my inside intelligence I know we can stop Zarkon and his syndicate. We just need the bounties off us so that we can do it without bounty hunters stopping us. So, please help us. I’m begging you.'

Silence filled the room. Shiro felt his stomach turn. It was over.

Allura was first to speak, making his heart stop. ‘Fine. We’ll help you.’ She freed his head, finally allowing him to view his captor.

‘You don’t know how much this means to me, thank you-’

‘I’m not doing this for you.’ Allura replied coldly, eyes remaining fierce, determined expression unwavering. ‘The Galra syndicate ransacked my father’s jewellersy shop then burnt it down to destroy the evidence. We had to sell all of our remaining possessions just to pay for the repairs, let alone buy more stock and now I have to do this demeaning job just so that we can get by. So, don’t be mistaken. I’m doing this to take _my_ revenge on the Galra. I am not doing it to help you _criminals_ out.’

Shiro gulped. He knew the syndicate had destroyed lives, but being faced with it in alarming proximity made him truly appreciate the facts. There was no hope about it now, he had to stop Zarkon. He couldn’t let other innocent people fall into hopeless situations when he had the chance to help.

‘Allura they’re not criminals. They’re victims of situation.’ Coran’s kind voice drifted into his consciousness from behind him. He stepped forward to meet Shiro, arms open. ‘Shiro, I’m so glad to see you alive.’

Pulled into a warm hug, Shiro felt his spirit lifted from the hole dug by his worries. Coran had been an eccentric teacher, full of energy, bouncing from one end of the gym to the other. Some thought he was weird and would whisper at the back of class, comparing him to a mad hatter. But Shiro found that, above all else, Coran was kind. He looked after all the kids as if they were his own. He’d support them, help them to use their training to fight their personal demons. He’d encourage them to make good choices and to explore their turbulent emotions safely. In Coran’s embrace, Shiro was safe. No longer controlled by the syndicate, but back at home in the Dojo where he had been free. When Coran pulled back, Shiro retained the strength he’d passed to him. He was willing to defeat the whole syndicate alone if it meant he could go back to his old life, surrounded by family and positivity for the future.

‘So what’s your story, green one?’ Coran asked, looking over at Pidge who’d quietly watched the whole exchange curled up in the desk chair.

‘You’re the one who stole the Garisson University’s secret information, correct?’ Allura added, peering down at her.

‘Yes. I’m Pidge. My brother went missing so I went through their records trying to find him. I really don’t think that was much of a crime.’

Allura nodded, ‘I would probably do the same to help my family.’

‘Exactly!’ Pidge exclaimed. Allura was much softer now, her hatred only being targeted at the syndicate associate. ‘Anyway, I found him hiding out with Shiro and the Balmera, who are this group who want to take down the Galra syndicate. So obviously I joined. But as Shiro said, we can’t work while we’ve got bounty hunters on our back, so that brings us here.’ Pidge gestured to the monitor in front of her displaying this evenings script.

‘You know we don’t issue the bounties ourselves, right? So we have no power to remove yours.’ Allura questioned in confusion.

‘Don’t worry, that wasn’t our plan. We just need the bounty hunters who are hunting us to think they’re gone so they’ll leave us alone. We were going to remove ourselves from your list and get you to announce that they’ve been lifted on Big Shot.’

‘I see.’ Allura considered, pulling a hand to her chin, ‘If they thought you didn’t have a bounty they’d have no reason to chase you anymore.’ She nodded, making up her mind. ‘Alright. Leave it to us. We’ll rewrite the script and renounce your bounties on air.’

Pidge grinned up at her. ‘Thanks. I promise we’ll get revenge for you.’


	17. Matt's Proposition

Keith settled into watching the lunchtime Big Shot, awaiting news on Pidge and Shiro. There hadn't been any new information in a while and it was starting to concern him.  
'Finally the following bounties have been lifted.' Allura announced batting her eyelashes. To Keith's horror both Pidge's and Shiro's pictures flashed onto the screen.  
'Sorry buckeroo's, you'll have to find a new one today.' Coran added, face pushed against the screen, but Keith was barely listening, processing the information. He scrambled to his feet, running towards the caves. They'd stayed too long. Missed out on big money. He needed to tell the others. Entering the first cave he could see, he ran into the darkness, hoping his eyes would adjust before he could trip on the stones decorating the floor. Was this the one they entered on the first day? It seemed longer than he remembered. He began slowing his pace. Maybe this was the wrong one? He swallowed, hoping it would join up to the first somehow. As he walked he found himself able to see further ahead and noticed lights lining the walls like glow-worms. Once again, he broke into a run, desperate to find the others. Rushing around a corner, he slammed straight into a large moving mass. Sent backwards by the force, he flailed for purchase before his foot slipped from underneath him. Landing on the cave floor with a huff, he cursed friction for its ultimate betrayal. A groan sounded opposite. He ripped his head upwards, vision swimming with the sudden movement.  
'Pidge!? He squawked. What the hell was she doing here!? He just saw her bounty being renounced. She should be in custody somewhere not darting through random caves.  
'Nope.' The stranger replied. Keith’s blood ran cold. 'I do know a Pidge though.' He added thoughtfully.  
Keith reached for the knife on his belt, twisting into a crouch, ready to attack. 'What's going on? Why do you know Pidge? Who are you?'  
Extending his hand down to him, the stranger spoke warmly, smile glowing like the cave lights, 'I'm Matt, Pidge's brother.'

Keith eyed him with caution, ignoring his outstretched arm. 'You're the brother Pidge was looking for?'  
Matt beamed, gesturing to himself, 'The one and only.'  
Keith frowned. 'If she came here to find you why are you still here and why did she leave?'  
'Oh god this is such a mess.' Matt sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
'You know what,' Keith began, standing straight 'this is nothing to do with me. I'm not going to deal with this Pidge crap anymore. I barely even know who she is. I’m going to go find my team.' He pushed past Matt, marching further into the labyrinthine caves.   
'Wait!'

Keith stopped with an exasperated sigh, rolling his neck back and casting a disdainful eye on Matt.   
'I'll take you to the base.'  
Confusion painted Keith’s face like he’d been told fire was cold to the touch. Matt fixed him with a look of pure determination before elaborating.   
'Your friends have been hanging around here way longer than I thought they would and now I'm thinking we can safely tell you guys what's going on.'  
Keith didn't understand but he didn't have much to lose at this point. ‘Fine, lead the way.’  
  
'You!' Hunk exclaimed pointing to a taller version of the girl who had briefly joined his team a short time ago. 'You must be Pidge's brother! Oh man this is amazing,’ he gushed, bringing his hands to his cheeks and looking to Lance. ‘She's gonna be so stoked when we tell her.'  
Lance raised an eyebrow at him, 'Pidge stole our bounty. She is not a friend.'  
'Yeah I know, but she did it all for her brother-  
'who is right here by the way' Matt added helpfully, waving between the two.  
'Hold on,’ Lance turned to face the person who seemed to be the trigger for the last hellish week of losses. ‘if you're here then what the hell was Pidge doing running off with our ship? Did she not find you?'   
'Let me explain.'

Matt ushered the group into some abandoned desk chairs at the back of the cave where they could speak more easily.

'A few months ago, I got Shiro to pretend to kidnap me so that he could tell me all about the Galra Crime Syndicate which the Balmera have been researching for years. We then stayed hidden here coming up with a way to free those the syndicate had kidnapped. However, the plan was a secret that I didn’t even tell Pidge about. So,’ He gave them a knowing look, much to Lance’s aggravation. ‘she took it upon herself to rescue me. She found Shiro and demanded him to take her to me, not knowing I was perfectly safe. Then when she arrived, we explained the whole thing and she was going to help us out. But then you guys’ He gestured to the three sat opposite him, Hunk fully engaged, Lance glaring at the ceiling and Keith brooding beside them. ‘showed up and started blowing up caved making us realise we needed to get rid of their bounties if we were going to get peace and quiet during our research, which I believe you've been fully updated on?'  
Hunk nodded eagerly. 'The work going on here is incredible.'

Matt smirked. 'Exactly. So you see why Pidge had to get her bounty renounced on air to stop Cowboys like yourselves coming here and destroying our hard work?'  
Keith's eyes widened. 'Wait, Pidge got their bounties lifted herself?! She wasn't caught by hunters!?'  
'Basically.' Matt replied with a shrug, as if the information wasn’t as mind-blowing as Keith felt it was. He continued on as Keith had an internal crisis, 'We didn't expect you guys to stay here by the caves though. We thought you'd follow them and give up after the bounties were lifted.'  
'Well you thought wrong' Lance replied smugly, finally getting a one-up on this guy.  
'Yes, but now I have a new idea.’ Matt continued undeterred, ‘How about you guys stick around a little longer and help us out?'  
Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance. This wasn't what he'd signed up. Lance seemed to understand, keeping a guarded position.

Unaware of the looks being shared beside him, Hunk practically shone with excitement. 'We'd be honoured!' He replied leaning so far forward in his chair he was almost falling out of it. When the others didn’t respond, he seemed to sense the unease resonating around him. He chanced a glance to his side, pleading eyes meeting Lance's. It was a knockout blow. Lance sighed, defeated.

'Yeah. We'd love to help out.'   
Matt beamed at them, standing tall as his plans started falling into place. ‘Perfect.'


	18. Bask in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short one, it just felt like it didn't fit with the surrounding ones.  
> It's the calm before the storm.

It was late evening, the stars just beginning to flirt with the planet below. Keith and Lance huddled in the Bebop's lounge, the same as usual now their time on Silvstein had drawn on. Pidge and Shiro had arrived a few days after the Bebop group had decided to join the Balmera. At first their conversations were stilted, cold words and closed body language maintaining a firm distance between the groups. But then they began sharing their information and research methods. As they realised what each could bring to the mission the frost gently melted, leaving fresh green grass in its wake. Once enemies, the groups now shared stories under silver moonlight. From learning one another’s struggles they found a mutual understanding, filling each other with renewed strength. Their combined pasts became fuel for their investigation. Their shared sense of justice and inability to stand by and watch suffering connected them like scarlet pimpernels.  
Hunk worked late, always with Shay. During the day, Keith found himself watching them like a movie. They shared soft touches, quiet conversations and mutual admiration that shone from them like golden light reflected off a ring. It stirred something within him that he couldn't place. His thoughts were broken by something nudging his thigh. He glanced down to see Lance's foot prodding at him repeatedly. Looking up he saw the other slumped into the corner of the sofa, back against the arm rest, wrapped tightly in the lion blanket, looking thoughtfully at Keith.  
'Do you think we'll be able to free all of those people Zarkon enslaved?’  
Keith paused for a moment, adjusting his line of thought. 'We don't have a choice.'  
That didn't seem to be the answer Lance wanted, the other rolling his eyes and slumping further into the cushions, toes slipping underneath Keith's leg. How much room did the boy need?  
'But, like.’ He looked at the ceiling, trying to drag the words from thin air. ‘It's a whole criminal organisation. I mean, Hunk can definitely find them. He's a genius, Matt was right to recruit him. But…’ Sighing, he leaned his head on the arm rest, pointedly looking away from Keith, ‘how am I supposed to help? I've always been the one physically collecting bounty, I rarely track people down. I'm getting under their feet. I just…’ He fiddled with his fingers, looking down shyly. ‘I really don’t want to hold the operation back.'  
'Lance.' Keith said firmly, placing a hand on the others foot. 'We need as many people as we can get to take on a whole syndicate.'  
Lance laughed although it was strained, like he'd forced it out. It wasn't a noise Keith was used to. It left his stomach unsettled.

'You're right there. Power in numbers, right?' His voice was missing its usual rhythm. It worried Keith. He attempted to give a reassuring smile.

'Exactly. And when we finish fixing up your ship you’ll bring us extra fire power. Plus, we have the element of surprise. We can definitely defeat the syndicate.'  
Lance nodded in response, but his expression seemed far away, mind focused elsewhere as if Keith's words were blurred. His attempts to comfort had no effect on Lance. That realisation pained him. He felt as if Lance was driftwood carried on the tide and he was the beach, stuck watching it float away.  He desperately wanted to catch him, bring him to his warm sands. He began gently rubbing circles into the arch of Lance's foot, more on instinct than anything. It was as if his thumb had begun moving without his permission, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Lance didn't seem to reject it either, so he just let it continue its ministrations. It felt like a comfort to him. The movements let him focus on how quiet the room was, observe the long shadows formed by the soft moonlight seeping into the room, hear the gentle breathing beside him. He watched as Lance's eyes slowly became unglazed, gaze shifting back to him. Keith immediately stopped his movements, breath stuck in his throat.  
'Don't stop. That felt nice.'  
He blushed, hesitantly restarting his circles once again. Lance hummed, shutting his eyes.  He lay his head back onto the cushion seeming peaceful once again. The knots built from their previous conversation melted away like snow in springtime. Keith smiled, letting himself drift into Lance's relaxation river. His shoulders fell, the tension he hadn't even noticed finally being released from his muscles. In that moment, the cause didn’t matter. He simply basked in the tranquillity.


	19. Tears of the Balmera

'Alright people, meetings about to start.'

Hush settled across the central hub where the entire population of the Balmera were gathered at Matt's request. He stood atop a desk towering over them, the high ceiling projecting his voice as if they were in an auditorium. 

'As some of you may know we've managed to locate Zarkon's mansion.'

A cheer erupted, smiles bouncing around the room. Matt grinned back at them, letting the excitement wash over him like an ocean wave. Clearing his throat, he continued with a renewed confidence. 

'Yes! It's situated in the Glouse sector of the Ugrippa system, near the Otori asteroid belt. We're sending coordinates to you all as we speak.' He paused to glance over at Pidge who was expertly typing away at a laptop, face inches from the screen. Pride swelled in his stomach. 

'We've split everyone into teams and each will be given a specific role based on their talents. Of course, each team is allocated a communicator, pilot and marksman for safety during the operation. All roles are vital for the operation to be a success, if you feel unfit for your role come forward and you can be re-allocated. Of course, this mission may be dangerous so if you do not wish to participate, please speak up.' 

Whispers began to pass through the crowd like ghosts. An air of apprehension seeped into the cave as it dawned on them what would be required. Taking on an entire syndicate of criminals was risky for trained professionals; let alone a group of ameteurs who’d rarely fought anyone in their lives. Matt looked to Shay and she nodded with silent determination.

Whilst coming up with their strategy they'd realised how risky it was. They had the backing of all those in the Balmera during their research but storming a criminal headquarters wasn't going to be everyone's cup of tea. They needed to rally support. Shiro suggested Shay to be the one to do it. She was a familiar figure to the Balmera and had earned their trust. She knew the group far better than any one of the latecomers. The perfect candidate to bring them together and raise moral.

'Okay so now I’m going to pass you to Shay who’s going to say a few words of encouragement for us,' Matt held out a hand to her with a reassuring smile, pulling her up onto the desk before hopping down, leaving her standing like a beacon.

'Hello all. Though I've not spoken in front of an audience before, I shall try my best.' Lance whooped from the back of the cave, Hunk yelling a 'Go on Shay!' beside him. A bashful smile grew on her face before she continued, 

'Here, we all have lost someone close to us. Friend, family, lover. We all know of that cold gap it leaves in our hearts. The pain of not knowing if they're okay.’

A silent understanding spread through the cave, a connection made between listeners like the silk of a spider’s web.

‘But let it destroy us, we do not. We turn it into strength. Here. As one. As the Balmera.’

Warmth spread through the audience as they each set aside the sadness of their losses in favour of remembering their bond, the friendships they’d formed and the pure joy they’d witnessed.

‘We use our own pain to heal others. We focus our energy on searching and we save our loved ones. Now, we have the chance to save even more loved ones. We can heal even more hearts. Free even more people.’

The room started to buzz, the vast roots that connected them like an oak tree finally awakening.

‘This mission is dangerous, but have our fears ever stopped us before? No. They’ve only pushed us on. Lead us to be stronger. And this time will be no different. We overcome. We reunite. WE ARE THE BALMERA.' 

The cave stood in force, slapping hands together in unwavering succession. They not only cheered with appreciation but with determination. Shay's words had struck their hearts like a bass drum and triggered a parade of strength to march through their veins. They were ready to fight. 

 

'Hunk! Isn't this great!?’ Lance was buzzing as he squeezed Hunk's shoulders, jumping to his side. ‘Soon we'll be able to start collecting bounty again!'

Hunk stopped short, taking a deep breath.

Lance craned his neck around his shoulders trying to get a look at his face. 'What's going on buddy?'

Hunk turned to give him his full attention, a mournful expression covering his usually sunny features.

'I'm not sure I'm going to come back to bounty hunting.' 

The words cast a cold air through the room. 

Slowly Lance thawed, enough to give a sad response, 'What do you mean?'

'I dunno man…’ He dragged a hand through his hair sighing loudly, ’there's so much work still to be done here, so many people still missing. I could do more good here.'

'But,' Lance's voice cracked with the emotion he was trying to hold behind it like a dam made of glass. 'Bounty hunting _is_ doing good. We take down criminal's.'

'But I was never good with the whole confronting criminals part,’ Hunk explained desperately. ‘I prefer taking a background role.'

Lance's eyes pooled ''But... we're a team.'

'I know, buddy.’ He reassured, pulling him into a warm hug. ‘And it's not like we'll stop being friends. Plus,' Releasing Lance, he rubbed his neck, suddenly sheepish, 'I mean you still have Keith, he's still in the team.' 

'Wait.' Lance's mood switched as he connected the dots, 'you were awfully keen on having Keith as a member of the team. And you were pretty quick to trust Pidge.’ Stepping back from Hunk, he shook his head, anger seeping into his words. ‘What's going on? Were you trying to palm me off on someone else? How long have you been wanting to leave?'

'No! No. I wasn't trying to palm you off.' Hunk panicked, trying to grab at Lance, to physically pull him away from his turbulent emotions. 'I just didn't want to leave you on your own.'

'What!?  'cause I can't look after myself?' Lance was yelling now, hurt flying from his eyes as he swatted Hunk away. 'Because I couldn't possibly find any bounty on my own! Because I'm useless alone!'

'No. Lance, that's not what I meant.' Hunk desperately reached for him, but he avoided his hands like hot rods. 

'No Hunk I see what's going on.' He grew quiet again, tears falling to the ground. 'I don't blame you. I get it.' 

'Lance-'

'Don't.' Lance's pleading eyes made Hunk shut his mouth. ‘Just give me some time to process’ Wiping a sleeve over his eyes, he left without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions running high in this chapter ♥   
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Comfort

Lance wandered the caves, deep in emotion. Not wanting to stop anywhere but not wanting to arrive at a destination either. He just wanted to drift. 

'Lance! There you are!' 

Shit. Lance stiffened at the voice, listening to the footsteps landing closer and closer behind him. A hand landed heavily on his shoulder. 

'Guess who got your ship working?' Keith's smug voice filled his ear. He sniffed hard trying to compose himself. Mustering up his best excited tone, he threw out his words towards Keith.

'Woah no way?! That's amazing!' 

Keith frowned, taking in his sticky cheeks, puffy eyes and unconvincing words. 

'What's wrong?' 

The words cut straight through Lance like daggers. He forced out a laugh, composure getting dangerously close to withering away. 'What're you talking about? Spending too much time staring at the inside of an engine you forgot what I look like, eh?' Nudging an elbow into Keith's side he desperately tried to release the tension.

'No.' Keith shook his head. He'd seen this before. Lance's extreme mood swings. This wasn't something he could brush off anymore.

'This is the third time you've done this. Not again. It's like you're always covering up your true emotions. Constantly pretending everything's okay, wearing this overzealous mask. But when something drastically upsets your core, it falls. And instead of dealing with the problem you scramble to readjust it, hoping no-one will notice. Hurting on your own.’

He roughly grabbed his shoulders, searching his face for signs of understanding. ‘You were there for me when I removed my barriers so please, remove yours. Let me be here for you.' 

Lance's lip trembled. No one had ever called him out before. There was nothing to call him out on, he'd rarely let his mask slip. Yet here was Keith. Witnessing Lance's weak moments. Only he wasn't expecting him to try and erase them. He was encouraging him to indulge in them. To let out the emotions he'd hidden. The tears began flowing once again, waterfalls on his blotchy cheeks. He scooped them up in his palms, attempting to break the flow, unable to hold back his erratic breaths. His mask slipped to the floor.

Keith pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing circles onto his back. 'Tell me when you're ready.' 

Lance nodded, burying his face into his shoulder, clutching at his jacket.

 

When he pulled back leaving a damp patch in his wake, Keith kept him firmly in his arms, scared to lose the closeness they'd achieved. Lance's forlorn expression was finally open for him to observe. His eyes were red, dark circles hanging below them like hammocks and his pupils glistened from the extra water that had only just stopped dripping. 

Lance took a deep breathe before speaking shakily, 

'I'm useless. I'm a terrible bounty hunter, a terrible person, a terrible friend.'

Leaving Keith's arms, he sank against the wall pulling his knees to his chest.  Keith followed suit, settling a careful distance away, ready to listen to his every word. 

'Hunk's leaving the team.'

Keith swallowed, 'Oh.' 

'Yeah.' Lance nodded, chewing his cheek, 'I didn't even know he was unhappy. I just assumed he enjoyed bounty hunting because I did.' 

He snorted. 'I've been dragging him around space for months not even claiming any bounty, barely getting by and then selfishly yell at him for wanting to stop. And it's clear he loves it here! And he absolutely adores Shay.’ He cut himself off, taking a deep breath to gain composure the next words more solemn.

‘I do want him to be happy, but I couldn't even show my support. I just got mad at him because I'm shit at everything.' 

'That's not true Lance.' 

'No!’ He interrupted, sharply. ‘It is. I can't catch bounty. I make bad decisions. I'm selfish. I pretend everything's fine when it's not but I can't talk about my problems because they're selfish but then I just get upset and take it out on you guys and-' Lance's breathing was getting erratic again, large drops of water bubbling from his eyes.

'Whoa whoa whoa' Keith reached an arm around his shoulder bringing him into his side. 'Just concentrate on breathing right now. Follow me, in and out, in and out.' Lance could feel Keith's chest move up and down underneath him. He began matching his breaths to the rhythm, concentrating on the mantra. 

Once Lance had steadied, Keith began to speak, this time determined not to be interrupted.

'First of all, not bottling up your emotions is important. Even if you think you’re being selfish, you don't need to hide it from me. If you're upset, then it's important. End of.' Keith thought back to his talk with Lance about his mother, how letting go of his fear allowed him to be free. Given a little time to recover he now felt better than ever before. He wished he could give that to Lance, be the rock he had been for him. He considered his next words carefully.

'Only by letting out your emotions can you feel better. Hunk leaving is a shock, I'd be mad too. Hell, I'm sure I'd say a hundred things I'd regret.’ Lance let out a soft laugh, spurring Keith on.

‘But now they’re out. Gone. No longer haunting you. And you have room to think about how much you support Hunk.’ Lance’s head bobbed slowly, brushing against Keith’s chest.

‘And if anyone's going to understand, it's Hunk. He cares for everyone like they're family.’ Lance chuckled softy, curling up to Keith's side. ‘And it certainly doesn't make you a bad friend for not knowing something he didn't want you to know.' Keith squeezed his shoulder before pressing on.

'You don't need to beat yourself up over not being one-hundred percent perfect all the time. You're a great friend; you're supportive, you listen, and you make sure everyone's happy.’ Keith paused but Lance didn’t respond, just stayed stuck to his side like chewing-gum on the pavement.

‘I really admire that you can just talk to strangers like they're old friends. That’s something I could never do. I mean, if I’m with you, I don’t even feel that scared to walk into the Balmera’s caves.’

Lance lifted his head, looking at him with wide-eyes. Keith blushed, suddenly gaining an intense fascination for stalagmites. 'Well, I mean, I spent most of my time alone until now. It gets intimidating meeting so many people.' 

'You're certainly not afraid to argue with them.' 

Keith snorted. 'I mean, I’m pretty sure I argue because I'm always on edge. Like when we first met.' 

'To be fair,' Lance smirked, old glint returning to his eye, 'I did treat you like shit.'

‘Yes,’ Keith replied, exasperated, ‘but you also thought I was miraculously stealing bounties that you worked damn hard to get. And I didn't even acknowledge you! I'd treat me like shit too!'

Lance laughed, raising an eyebrow 'seriously you think how I acted was acceptable?'

'Yes, actually, I do.’ Keith replied firmly. ‘You're a talented bounty hunter who wasn’t allowed to benefit from his own skills. That’s a travesty.’

Lance looked away, beginning to get to his feet, 'I think you're over exaggerating-'

Before he could finish Keith grabbed his arm like a zombie waking from the grave. He looked him dead in the eyes, before saying, 'I'm not.'

Lance gulped. All he could think to say was 'okay,’ before leading them back through the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, ironically since Lance was upset for most of it. I guess it felt good to comfort him and get rid of some of his fears? Also I hope Keith's not too out of character, honestly I project onto him so bad and don't always notice. But also, I've found that I've been feeling much better recently so writing them through their problems seems to be helping me solve mine? I don't know, but if you've read this far thank you so much!! I'll try to update more often :)


	21. The Cheshire Cat Returns

As they walked back through the caves, Lance felt like a single breath could knock him down. He was weak from crying, shaken from his fight and still baffled by Keith's words. Sure, he wasn't the type to lie but what he'd said just didn't add up. As much as Lance wanted to cast the thoughts aside they lingered at the back of his mind, like whispers at the back of a lecture theatre, ever present but in the end, ignored. 

'Hey team mates!' Lance jumped at the noise, looking ahead to see Pidge smirking at them from the other end of the tunnel. He raised an eyebrow,

'I know the Bebop is everyone's dream team and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're not in it.' 

Pidge's smirk grew impossibly larger. 'Oh Lance, have you not seen the lists?' She leaned back against the wall, hands shoved in her pockets, awaiting reaction.

'Lists?'

'Yeah. L-i-s-t-s' she let every letter ferment in the air, ever-present smirk worn with pride.

Keith sighed, cutting into their conversation, 'just get to the point.' 

Pidge seemed to pout as Keith poured cold water on her game. 'Matt put up the team lists for the mission. You're lucky enough to have been blessed with my presence.' 

'What!?' Lance squawked, jaw dropping through the floor. This prompted the Cheshire cat to reappear, having finally received the reaction she desired. 

'Mm hmm. This is gonna be fun.' And with that she slunk back into the tunnels, leaving Lance reeling.

'She's,' he pointed desperately at the now empty space, 'she's gonna be joining us!?'

Keith shrugged. 'I guess.' 

'You could be more offended!' Lance yelled incredulously, to Keith's utter confusion. 'She double crossed us! Ditched us! Stole our bounty! She can't come back!'

'She doesn't seem that bad?' Keith began in a questioning tone, 'and I mean she did bring us together.'

Lance frowned dramatically at him. 'That wasn't intentional, Keith. She's a little gremlin. Not to be trusted.'

Keith shook his head, laughing softly 'she was on the run for months. Hacked a ship, stole another and took a hostage. All to save her brother. She's kind of a badass.’

Lance looked at Keith like he'd just watched him drop his ice-cream in dirt only to pick it back up and take another lick, dirt and all.

‘She’s extremely loyal, that could be a useful addition to the team.'

Lance made an appalled noise, flicking his head away from Keith in defiance. Restarting his trek through the caves he cried dramatically, 'Betrayed by yet another team member.' Flipping back to Keith, he wore a deep frown, disappointment dripping off his features.  'Will the Bebop ever be safe again?'

 

Having made it back to the Bebop, Lance strode through to the lounge, landing in the centre whilst Keith lingered at the doorway.  Stretching his arms above him, he sighed at the satisfying clicks. 'Right off to bed I think. Long day.' He threw Keith a lopsided grin before heading to the door. 

'Wait.' 

Lance stopped, looking at him expectantly, all attention on him. Keith felt heat rise around his neck. He hadn't actually figured out what to say and now the silence was deafening. He felt like he should mention what happened before, sensing he hadn't really got through to Lance. They seemed closer now but still, there was a barricade. Something he couldn't put his finger on. And now, Lance was still looking at him, oblivious. He sighed. 'Doesn't matter. Goodnight.'

'Night!' Lance beamed, bustling out the room. 

Keith fell back against the door frame. He was missing something. What was he missing? It felt like he'd said everything right, so what was it that was wrong? What kept Lance from smiling wholeheartedly?

 

‘Oh you’re back!’ Keith jumped at the sudden noise, seeing Hunk leaning into the room from the opposite door.

‘Oh, yeah. Just got in.’

‘Awesome! You seen Lance? I have to talk to him.’

Keith noticed the uncomfortable look in his eye, and the way he was itching to move. ‘I think he was just heading to bed.’

‘Thanks dude, I’ll go run after him.’ He started off before halting suddenly, leaning back into the room. ‘Did he seem upset? Maybe he needs more time.’ His voice faded out as he began mumbling to himself.

‘He’s fine Hunk, you should go talk to him.’

Hunk looked up not hiding his glee that Lance was happier. ‘Right! Yes! I’ll go! Thanks Keith!’ And he was gone. Like an autumn wind.

 

As Lance was about to climb into his bed he heard a knock on his door followed by the words ‘Hey Lance, it’s me, can we talk?’

His door was open in a second, revealing Hunks concerned appearance. He stood, fiddling with his thumbs nervously.

 ‘I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, it’s just… I wasn’t sure and I didn’t want to upset you an-‘

‘Hunk. It’s fine honestly.’

His face instantly relaxed at the words, stopping his waterfall. ‘Ah good. You know I never thought you couldn’t do the whole Bounty Hunting thing on your own, right? I just didn’t think you should have to.’

Lance smiled at the ground, ‘I was just over-reacting earlier, I’m sorry.’

‘Listen,’ Hunk lay a hand on his shoulder, speaking sincerely. ‘It’s okay to be upset, man. I’ll always be here for you.’

Lance took a deep breath, remembering what Keith had said earlier. He finally looked up at his friend, eyes glistening with fresh tears. It was a wonder he hadn’t dried up like a raisin yet.

‘Oh Lance.’ Hunk replied sadly, pulling him into a warm bear hug.

‘I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.’ Lance mumbled into his shoulder. ‘And for not realising you were unhappy. And for not being supportive. And now for getting snot on your shirt.’

Hunk chuckled. ‘It’s okay buddy, you had every right to be mad.’ Giving his back one last rub, he leaned back to look him in the eyes. ‘I’ve never once been unhappy here. I just think that with the Balmera, I’ve found what I’m supposed to do.’

Lance nodded, smiling again ‘I am really happy that you found something that you’re passionate about.’

That caused Hunk to shine brighter than the sun. ‘Thanks buddy, that means a lot.’

Lance wiped his eyes, finally empty of tears. ‘Okay I really have to get to bed now, this is getting a ridiculous.’

Hunk laughed, pinching his cheek. ‘Well those tears are getting rid of all those stress-causing hormones. You’ll feel better now you’ve let them out’

‘Huh,’ Lance’s mind flickered back to his earlier conversation with Keith, he’d said something about letting out his emotions to feel better too. Maybe he could afford to be more honest?

‘-ight’ Hunk was waving him off as Lance entered back into reality. He quickly scrambled for some words, ‘Uh yeah! Goodnight!’

Shutting his door, he crawled into bed, eager to end a very long, laborious day. But as he attempted to drift off, the conversations of the day clung to his mind, dropping anchors before he could push them away. They wouldn’t go without a fight. This time, Lance couldn’t just brush them off.


	22. Entering Zarkon's Mansion

It was finally the day of reckoning.

The Bebop floated in orbit with many other large ships. Inside, Hunk ran Shay through the controls for the hundredth time. Keith leaned against the wall, quietly polishing his blade whilst Lance was sprawled across the sofa, lazily spinning his pistol around his forefinger. Sat politely on the adjacent chair, Shiro looked over the floor plans of Zarkon's mansion and huddled against the back was Pidge, laptop pushed up against her knees as she chatted over the plan with Matt via videocall. Each group had been assigned a large ship which was essentially their base. This would be their first port of call if they got into trouble on the ground. Anyone apprehended would be taken to the ships as well as those who were being freed. Shay was in charge of the Bebop, the rest of the crew having worked in the field before and were valuable ground assets. Keith would be taking himself and Pidge down to the planet whilst Lance would be driving Hunk and Shiro, his ship actually accommodating for passengers. 

The plan was for the whole of the Balmera to join forces to take the ground floor and then split to scope the rest of the building. The majority would be assigned to the basement as this was where most of the abducted were forced to live. A select few groups were assigned the rest of the floors to capture the ring leaders and any stragglers not in the basement. The Bebop had been assigned the top floor where Zarkon himself was expected to lurk.

'Hunk,' Lance moaned, head lolling to the side to give him an unimpressed glare, 'I'm pretty sure Shay had already got it the third time you explained. Can we please just go?'

Rubbing his neck, Hunk looked between them, unconvinced, 'I just wanna be sure.' Once again, he turned to Shay, asking 'And you know how to use the emergency pod?' 

'YES' Lance cried, rolling off the sofa. 'You already told her that twice half an hour ago.' 

Despite what Lance said, Hunk still gave her a questioning look. She smiled kindly at him. 'Hunk I shall be fine.'

His shoulders loosened with her words, 'okay yeah, I know you will be.'

Lance tapped his foot impatiently 'Can we go then?'

Sighing dramatically, Hunk replied flatly. 'Yes Lance.' 

Lance whooped, leaping over the chairs, gun slipping safely back into its holster. Hunk gave Shay a quick peck on the cheek before following the rest to the hangar. 

 

The crafts were left hidden in the shadows of the vast pine forest that surrounded Zarkon's mansion. They made their way to the tree line and hid behind the trunks awaiting their cue. From his position Keith had a clear view of the mansion. It was lit by small lamps that stuck out over the walls like thorns that protruded from the grey stone wall. The Gothic building was vast, covering four floors and a cellar. Thick pillars stood beside the arched mahogany door and others lifted the balconies that sat outside the windows of the upper floors. The black slate roof cascaded up and down over the undulating walls and coned over the turrets that lay on the corners of the building. Severe beast Gargoyles guarded the balconies, whilst melting heads slipped down the walls beside the entrance, the stonework made to keep intruders at bay. A soft click jolted him from his stupor. Lance was engaging his pistol, gripping it in both hands and pulling it to his side as he took a peek at the mansion. Keith placed a hand on his dagger, making sure it was within reaching distance and moulded into a running stance. 

'Okay Matt's given us the go ahead, everyone get to the walls.'

As Pidge finished her words the group sprinted across the lawn and sidled up to the outer wall. Keith felt the cool stone under his fingers, heart beating uncontrollably. They waited with baited breath, the silence of the night roaring in their ears. As it drew on, he began to relax, chancing a moment to survey the area. He found other armed members of the Balmera, flat against the wall like starfish, and beginning to edge closer. As they converged on the door he took a deep breath, watching Lance slip up the steps in front of him. A moments silence. And then he crashed through the door, gun in hand, followed closely by the rest of the Balmera. Keith swooped in, knife flying from his belt. Panic erupted from the walls. Those unarmed, fled, and the ones that were, shot aimlessly trying to block the doorways.

The Balmera spread across the hall, Keith closely following Lance, protecting his back as he aimed around the hall. Galra members were trying to corral the Balmera back towards the doors, however they were sloppy, barely given time to aim before Lance was shooting their weapons from their hands. As they began to retreat, the Balmera were on them like vultures, the click of cuffs bouncing through the room. Crooks were walked out the door and ships began landing on the lawn to collect them. The room emptied as they began taking over the whole floor.

The Bebop regrouped on the staircase along with the other two groups assigned to overtake the upper floors. As they climbed each staircase the group thinned out, watching as more and more Galra were removed from the vicinity and the previously enslaved showered them in words of thanks.

An hour later they were sat waiting on the stairs in various displays of restlessness. Lance hung his upper body over the banister like clothes out to dry, Hunk leaning next to him, passing the time playing eye-spy. Keith sat further up on the stairs, scowling at the floor. 

'We can't just sit here.'

Rolling her eyes, Pidge barely spared him a glance from where she lay with her back on the step, staring up at the ornate ceiling. She replied flatly, 'Well until it's been cleared we're stuck here.'

Unable to contain his frustration, Keith growled slamming his fists on the step beside him. 'I'm gonna take a look around.'

'Keith,' Shiro warned, stood leaning against the wall with his arms firmly crossed, 'the plan is to scope each floor whilst the group for the next guards the stairs otherwise we could miss someone or a criminal could escape.'

Ignoring him, Keith clambered to his feet, 'Well you guys stay here, and I'll go on ahead.'

'Keith.' Shiro took a stern tone. 'They'll almost be done by now, just have some patience.'

Keith erupted, yelling angrily, 'I've been patient for nearly an hour and they still haven't finished!' He began stomping up the stairs to Shiro's chagrin. 

Pidge called after him in a sing-song voice. 'We'll need you back here for when they do clear it.' 

'Yeah! I will be!' He snapped back before disappearing at the top of the stairs. 

 

Keith strode through the dark hallways, dim light provided by the moon peeking through the windows. The carpeted floor soaked up his footsteps, enabling his investigation to remain silent.  Gazing around the hallways he found nearly all donned crown mouldings and ugly Paisley wallpaper. Zarkon was clearly a fan of stately homes. Beginning to lose hope of a fight, as the corridors drew on darker and emptier he considered returning to the group. Rounding yet another corner he flinched. At the end of the hallway was a soft glow of orange light slipping from underneath a door. Finally, he could take action.

He crept towards the room, silently pulling the blade from his belt. Peeking around the doorway his eyes cascaded across a magnificent ballroom with sparkling marble floor, fireplaces centred on each wall and three shimmering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was empty aside from an old wooden table standing in the centre. Stacks of notes covered its entirety and a figure hunched over it. Dressed in a purple trench coat, black pencil skirt and glossy heels, their back faced the door as they lifted the cash into a large duffel bag. 

Keith entered the room, edging towards the figure knife first. Within range he cleared his throat, blade shining ahead of him. The figure froze. Turning like a music box on its last notes, they finally revealed their face. He felt sick. Like all of his internal organs had fallen into his feet. His limbs felt weak and suddenly the grip on his weapon was lose.

‘Mum?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only just realised Zarkon's mansion sounded so good because I was thinking of Luigi's mansion...


	23. Love's Crescendo

‘He should have come back by now.’

Lance was bouncing his leg wildly as he sat on the stairs, leaning over deep in thought. ‘Someone should go get him.’

‘Well then go,’ Pidge replied, annoyance seeping into her tone.

‘No, no, I couldn’t. Hunk?’ He looked up, hope sparkling in his eyes.

‘Buddy, I could go but he’s not going to listen.’

Lance looked down, disappointed, leg still vibrating.

Pidge felt his behaviour gnaw at her, trying to maintain composure she questioned with only slight aggrievance, ‘Why can’t you go?’

He sighed, eyes glued to his feet, ‘I’d probably just yell at him for leaving instead of convincing him to come back.’

‘So?’

‘SO!?’ Lance spluttered, looking up at her in horror, ‘SO!? I’ll probably just drive him further away! It’s better if someone with tact went and convinced him. Shiro? Will you do it?’

The older man shook his head, speaking firmly, ‘We should stick to the plan.’

Lance groaned, burying his head in his hands.

‘Oh my god Lance just go!’ Pidge exploded, ‘You’re the only one that’s bothered by it!’

‘But I won’t be able to bring him back! Literally, anyone else would be better off going!’

Rubbing a hand over his face, Shiro sighed loudly. ‘Lance, you’re a bounty hunter for a living, I’m sure you’ll be fine if you bump into a little trouble.’

‘Trouble?’ His movements suddenly stilled as he looked up to meet Shiro’s eyes. ‘You think he could be in danger?’

Shiro extended calming hands, attempting to reassure Lance ‘I’m sure he’s fine.’

‘Oh god, maybe he ran into someone.’ He returned to jogging his knee up and down like his life depended on it. ‘Why didn’t I stop him?’

As Lance’s thoughts descended into chaos, one of the members of the Balmera appeared at the bottom of the stairs, ‘Floor’s cleared, go ahead.’

‘Right let’s move.’ Shiro led the group up the stairs, starting down the hall in the opposite direction to where Keith had gone. Lance stopped.

‘I’m going after Keith.’

The others turned to him. He stood firmly, features suddenly determined like a fire had been lit within him.

‘Finally’ Pidge mused. Beside her Hunk beamed at him.

‘Call us when you find him.’ Shiro replied. Lance nodded, swivelling on his heels and running down the path Keith had taken.

 

'Mum?'

The woman's face contorted as she stared at the boy opposite her. His hand was now shaking violently, demeaning the threat his knife posed.

After an agonising wait she finally replied 'Keith?' 

She spoke as if she were unsure but not entirely shocked. Not as if her whole world had been ripped from underneath her, like Keith's had been. Unable to form a response, he simply nodded. 

She leaned into her hip, asking casually 'What are you doing here?' 

'What about you?' Keith replied incredulously.

Rolling her eyes she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, 'I'm doing my job.' 

'But-' Keith wanted to form a response. Needed to. But nothing was coming to mind. Everything was going through his head and yet nothing was tangible. His feelings jumbled together like they were being put through a washing machine. 

'I'm going to carry on now.' She turned her back on him again, continuing to move money into the duffel bag. 'Don't interrupt.' 

He still hadn't formed a response. Tears rose from his eyes, every emotion in his being cascading across his cheeks. 

'D-Don't you have anything to say,' He stammered. His voice was wavering but he didn't care. At least he'd said something.

His mother sighed, rummaging in her coat. She turned back on her heels, smoothly pulling a handgun from her inner pocket. She pointed it directly at Keith's head, face set in a cold stare. 'Leave.'

The knife clattered to the floor. Keith was frozen, his blood a river of ice. He stared at the barrel of the gun. Why was this pointed at him? Why was this being pointed by his mother? Why wasn't he able to speak? To move? To fight? Even his tears had stopped. All he could see was the barrel of the gun. 

He heard a click. Wincing, he braced himself for the blow, but it never arrived. Realising the sound wasn't close enough, he broke from his glacial state to look beyond his mother. Lance stood, tears streaming down his face, expression stone cold like he'd just met medusa. His own gun pointed at the back of Keith's mother's head. 

'Let him go.' He commanded, voice steady. 

'Lance no!' Keith shouted in desperation. Lance threw him a look of confusion. In a flash, Keith's mother turned, twisting her arm around Lance's until he yelped in pain, dropping his handgun. Taking advantage of his loss of concentration, she forced him to the floor, setting a knee into his back and pushing her gun into his neck. 

'Lance!' Keith cried, his stomach falling further. He still couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. 

His mother glared at him, venom in her eyes. Through gritted teeth she hissed 'Leave. Right. Now.'

Keith shook his head. He knew she was a criminal. He'd seen the article with his own two eyes. Had seen her point a gun at him. And yet the years of her love and his family still floated in his mind. He couldn't understand. It tore his head apart. 

'Keith!' Lance yelled from under his mother's grasp. 'She's not the person she was. Or the person you want her to be. This is her. Right now!'

The gun squeezed further into his neck causing him to wince but he pressed on, voice strained, 'I know you want her to be your mother but she's not. She's a mother in name only. She mistreated you Keith and you deserve better. She's only going to hurt you-'

'Unless you want to die I'd suggest you stop talking.' The woman snarled into his ear.

Keith focused on Lance's words. On his mother's actions. The evidence displayed for his eyes. He needed to act. No more of this. He released the last remnants of his past that clung to him like cobwebs. Right now, more than anything, he wanted to save Lance. He wanted to leave this place. Leave his mother, his pain. Leave them all behind once and for all. 

With a sharp kick, he sent his knife flying towards Lance who caught it with a grin. He swiftly swung it behind him, straight into the woman's thigh. She screeched in pain, leaning off Lance, giving him the chance to roll out from under her vice grip. He leapt to his feet, standing next to Keith who grabbed Lance's gun from the floor. 

The two stood over the woman as she shrunk on the floor. Her gunned hand was clutched to her leg instead of pointing at anyone as she grumbled in agony.  

'Unless you want more of that I suggest you play along with us.' Lance announced staring her down. He twisted the knife in the air, letting the moonlight flash across the blade in a silver lightning strike. Keith poised his gun towards her, not aiming for her head as she had done to him but still aiming to harm. She flicked her eyes between them, like a panther waiting to strike.

'You've barely left the womb. Y'know this isn't a playground, right?' She lifted the gun from her side, waving it around. 'This ain't some pissing water gun. Get back on your bikes and head home, you're not fucking bounty hunters.' 

Keith felt flames light beneath him. She was playing all the right cards, striking the two where they hurt the most. He wouldn't let Lance hear this, not when he already doubted himself. This woman wouldn't ruin another person’s life with her callous words. He opened his mouth, first syllable ready to leap from his throat. That's when Lance spoke, scaring Keith from his raging thoughts.

'You're right.'

The room fell silent, Keith's words lost. His mind cried out to Lance. No. You're wrong. Don't give in to her words. Stand up for yourself. You deserve to be happy.

'Neither's this one.'

Lance grabbed Keith's hand, pulling the gun to line up with his mother's head. He spoke in a menacing tone. 'And a bounty hunter needs their bounty.'

Keith felt his finger forced to the trigger, felt his arm move in less than a second, watched how at the last moment Lance realigned the shot to hit her forearm. A shriek sounded opposite them as she dropped her shotgun on impulse, slamming her hand over the wound. 

Lance stamped on her gun with force that could trigger an earthquake. He dragged it back towards himself, the sound like nails on a blackboard. 

'Thanks for this.' He sang, plucking it from the floor and placing it in his holster. He turned to Keith expectantly who was still in awe of the past five seconds. 'Cuffs?' 

'Oh, shit, yeah!' Shaking himself from his daze, he grabbed a set of handcuffs from his belt and bent down to pull the woman's arms into them. Lance crouched in front of her, face within an inch of hers. He spat his words with a venom Keith had never heard him unleash before.

'I may not be the greatest bounty hunter that ever lived but I don't need to be. I'm not a cold-ass bitch who ditched her son to join some sketchy crime syndicate.' 

He stood up, letting his words steep in the thick air. Stepping away, he barely spared her a glance, taking Keith's elbow in his hand and leading him to the far side of the room, away from her gaze.

 

'You okay?'

His eyes were soft as they landed on Keith, a far cry from the ones shown to his mother. His face now resembled the one Keith recognised. Rage forgotten. The bitter words he'd spoken for Keith's sake rang through his mind. He felt warmed by how much Lance cared.  Thoughts of him filled his mind like a hot air balloon. The tears he'd shed before Keith had even seen him. The encouraging words that broke Keith free from his shackled mind. The quick thinking he'd used when he grabbed Keith's knife. The strength he'd pulled out when Keith had feared he would crumble. And now the care he wore on his face that carried enough power to light a city. The same face that went through so many beautiful emotions. The face Keith loved. 

Suddenly he was moving. Slamming his hands onto Lance's cheeks, he pulled his lips to his own in an urgent kiss. He needed to thank him, return the care shown to him. Display how much he needed him. A single action to sum up all of his intense feelings. Noticing there was no return he pulled back, chancing a look upwards. Lance stared at him, stunned. Suddenly realising the weight of what he’d done, he started to panic, shyly looking away from the statue. He’d let his emotions overcome him and hadn't even considered how Lance would react. He had just moved. And now he was frozen in purgatory, having crossed a line without an exit strategy.

Lance hesitated, before slowly sliding his hand up Keith's arm, the warmth touching deep enough to warm Keith’s bones. He took a tentative look up before Lance captured his lips in a tender kiss. Care poured through every slight movement, gently bringing Keith into Lance’s world. This time he could feel the softness of the lips pressed on his, could indulge in the warmth radiating from the skin millimetres from his, could taste the salt from the previously shed tears. Leaning their foreheads together they smiled contently at each-other, eyes connected like magnets. Lance combed a hand through Keith's hair, humming in contentment. 

The other leaned into the touch, speaking softly 'thank you.'

Lance laughed, 'for what? Kissing you? Cos I gotta tell ya that was not a chore.' 

'No.’ Keith replied rolling his eyes, ‘I meant for being here. For sticking up for me. For making me stand up for myself.'

Lance shrugged, 'Any decent human being would’ve done the same.'

'They would have tried,' he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close 'but you're the only one who could succeed.' Lance blushed, face burning hot enough to toast marshmallows on. But he didn't fight back. He accepted the compliment and it made Keith want to kiss him all over. Overwhelmed with joy he reeled him into a passionate kiss, full of pride and affection. One that showed Lance Keith loved him, appreciated him, thought the world of him. That he was the sun in his world.

Their breaths rolled into one as they parted, still wrapped in each-other’s arms. Lance spoke with breathy words, 'Well we should definitely do that again.'

'That's fine with me.' Keith pulled him in once again but Lance held him at arms distance, cold rushing over their chests.

'But maybe we should sort that out first?' Keith followed his eye-line to the woman sat crumpled over on the floor on the other side of the room. 'I'm going to call Shay, get her to take her onto the ship. If you want answers, now's your chance.'

Keith gulped. Lance was right. He needed to face her now. It was his only chance to hear the truth even if he wasn't going to like it. He took a deep breathe before stalking across the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 chapters in and they finally kiss! Sorry for the wait!!


	24. Facing Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the end bit of the last chapter to make it smoother because it didn't sit right with me, hopefully it's feels a bit more of a special moment now, just a heads up! The actual story line didn't change just the words rearranged and stuff.

'Tell me why you left.' 

The words felt distant, like he hadn't really said them, as if they'd just appeared in the room from a magician’s trick.

She sighed, glaring at him like this was a waste of time. She was probably right. 

'When I grew up on the street, I learnt the truth.'

She spoke flatly, no trimmings, just her words.

'That people are just commodities. Tools for furthering yourself, nothing more. You steal a watch. You fix a bet. You shift the blame. Everyone's constantly trying to tear each other down, desperate to get their personal gains. It's clear as daylight.'

She huffed a short laugh of rebuke. 'When I met your father, I made a mistake. Thinking I'd fallen for him. Starting a family. Because it's all lies.'

Keith's heart stopped. He knew this would be painful to hear, but his old life being called fake stung deeper than he could’ve imagined, a shot of poison injected directly into his soul. He had longed for those times to return for most of his life and, yet, she couldn't care less for it. Either unaware of Keith's inner turmoil or simply not caring for it, she continued undeterred.

'People don't actually love one another, they just use them as platforms to get ahead. The picture frame family isn't real. It's suffocating. It was all fake. No one really cares.’ Her eyes became wild as she spoke more frantically, words gaining projection, seemingly desperate to make her point.

‘I needed to leave. Experience reality. Joining the syndicate and witnessing people using one another, I rediscovered the truth. Family is a sham. It's not real. This here. This is what's right.'

She looked up at Keith, baring her teeth in a creepy smile. 

'No one pretends. We all get on with our lives, same as everyone else, benefitting from each other’s downfalls. Only we don't hide it. We accept it. We don't buy into the sham. It's honest here. It's real.' 

Keith was uncomfortable. Her words made him feel sick. From growing up alone, sleeping by the roadside and learning to steal to get by she never found the concept of a decent human being. Feeling the care of a family scared her to the point where she ran away. And now she sat in front of Keith as a necromancer’s finest masterpiece. It was sad. It destroyed the fantasy Keith had been naively dreaming of. Then again, he’d only been living in reality half his life. It was time to let go.

‘You have a warped view of the world and, for that, I truly do feel sorry.’

She had been selfish. Uncaring. And weak. Keith could understand that now. Her leaving wasn't his fault, just a product of a difficult life. A cruel product he no longer had to be part of. This woman didn’t want him and now he knew he certainly didn’t want her.

‘But what you’ve done to me today, and all those years ago, is unforgivable. I’ll treat you the same as every other criminal I’ve caught before, not better, not worse. Once I’ve collected your bounty, I’ll be gone. You won’t see me again and I won’t see you. Nothing more than strangers. Got it?’

The woman nodded.

At last, the dark cloud that had followed him for far too many years dispersed into blue skies. He was free.

 

After washing their hands of Keith's mother with Shay loading her onto the Bebop, Keith and Lance re-entered the mansion. Few people milled about, the place having been cleared of Galra syndicate members hours before, the only floor left being the top one. As Keith placed a foot onto the first step he twitched, staring down at the steps towards the basement. 

'Keith? You coming?' Lance galloped down the stairs back to him waving a hand in his face. He sang his name, cocking his head to the side and watching with mild amusement. Keith slowly tore his gaze back to Lance's, mind still fixed on the stairs. 'Was that light on earlier?'

Lance raised an eyebrow before leaning dangerously far over the banister to see the bottom steps painted gold. 'Huh' was his only response before he vaulted himself over the wood and landed on the stairs like an agile cat. He slipped his hand under his jacket, pulling his pistol to his chest. Keith dropped next to him, knife already drawn. Sharing a nod, they crept down the steps towards the golden light. Three doors lined the walls at the bottom of the steps. Two were open, revealing a messy kitchen and a plain, stretching corridor. The last stood strong, like a bouncer guarding the room. It was a large metal door similar to what could be found on a submarine and golden light erupted from the gap where it had been left ajar. Keith brushed past Lance placing his knife against the gap, thrusting the light across Lance's face who hissed like a vampire whilst shading his eyes. 

Keith ignored him, twisting the blade until he could get a clear image of the room. Beckoning Lance over, the two focused on the reflection in the shining metal. It revealed an empty bar, hundreds of glass bottles lining the wall behind. The walls were covered in a striped wallpaper except one which exposed red bricks, a mirror with a golden frame centred on it. Despite containing a bar, the room had no tables and chairs, only a couple of bar stools sitting spaced out to imply no friendships would be contained within the walls. A man sat tall at the end of the bar, swirling his drink in one gloved hand, waiting. Sleek, blond hair swept across his back from underneath a black 1920s gangster hat. He wore a pin-stripe suit, shirt sleeves poking out the end of his jacket revealing shining amethyst cufflinks. The piercing blue eyes underneath the brim of the hat glared into Keith's promising a nightmare to come. Lance gasped as he felt the dagger eyes pierce his soul. 

'I've been waiting for you.'

And then Keith's knife was gone, and the door vanished from Lance's back, and he had precisely one second to panic before he was running. Running after Keith into the eye of the storm.

The man stayed calm, a smirk plastered on his lips as Keith came barrelling towards him knife rising from his side. In a flash, he flicked his glass forward, casting it smoothly across the bar. It slid gracefully along to the edge, tipping over directly in front of Keith's path. The glass exploded into his knife, shards flying in every direction, liquid covering the floor below his feet. Lance hopped onto the counter behind him, crouching to the wood and aiming at the offending man. As he shot, the man slipped out of his seat, ducking under Keith's sweeping knife. He quickly spun around and sent a sharp kick to his sternum. Winded, Keith stumbled backwards as he desperately tried to draw breath into his lungs. That was Lance's cue to shoot again. His bullet brushed the man’s shoulder, ripping through the seam of his jacket. He growled but Lance kept shooting, forcing him towards the corner, away from Keith. As he dodged he slowly reached up for his hat. Lowering his head, in one smooth motion he pulled it off and threw it like a frisbee towards Lance. In reaction, Lance rolled off the bar, hitting the wall hard and causing the bottles to clink together wildly. Looking up in fear, he watched them wobble dangerously before settling. He let out a sigh of relief. About to focus on the room another force slammed into the wall, a cacophony of clinks ringing above him as Keith fell next to him. Bottles dropped down shattering around them. 

'Keith!' He shouted, crawling over to him, hands falling heavily on broken glass. Keith was panting, hunched over at the bottom of the wall, clutching his stomach. Lance threw his head upwards, eyes like a wild animal as he desperately searched the room. Heavy feet landed on the bar above him. The man was crouched, arm laying across his knee, a gun hanging limply at the end of it. 

A sadistic grin spread across his face, 'hello.' 

Lance snarled back at him.

'Lotor.' Keith growled, unable to get up but no less up for a fight.

Lotor cocked an eyebrow, 'So you know me?' 

Lance's eyelids drew closer together, blood boiling in his veins. His fingers tightened on his gun on the floor.

'I wouldn't try that.' Lotor warned, clicking his own pistol. Lance looked up expecting to stare at the hollow barrel only to see it pointing at Keith. Lance clicked his tongue, before lifting his hand up, empty.

'Thank you.' Lotor jumped down from the bar, landing in front of the two still holding his gun in between Keith's eyes. 

'What do you want?' Lance spat, leaning back onto his heels.

'I want you to let me walk free.'

Lance raised an eyebrow but before he could respond Keith swung his legs sideways, knocking Lotor to the floor. Unfortunately, Lance wasn't far enough away and received a hard kick to the chin, sending his head spinning. Keith tried to clamber to his feet but exhaustion was dragging him down and his movements were lethargic.

However, Lotor's were not.

His hand darted out and grabbed Keith's wrist, pulling him over. Flipping him onto his stomach, he shoved his knee into his back and roughly pulled his hands together. Dipping into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. As Lance was getting back to his senses he watched the scene unfold in flashing pictures, the last was Lotor's eyes on him, blazing like a lion locking onto its prey. He scrambled backwards, palms landing on broken glass, skin splitting. The pain shot through his body, brain commanding him to lift his hands. His weight didn't shift with them and he tumbled backwards. Lotor grabbed his collar and threw him against the bar, head knocking against something hard, sound resonating like a gong. A cuff was locked onto one of his hands before Lotor dragged Keith over by the chain on his wrists and threaded Lance's cuff through them. With a soft click his fate was sealed.

Keith tried to launch himself forward but fell back heavily, his arms staying firmly on his back. Looking behind him in bewilderment, he discovered the two had been cuffed together around a golden pole that was keeping the bar stood up. 

Lotor stepped back to admire his handy work, baring his teeth in an arrogant smirk. 

'As I was saying, I want you to let me walk free.'


	25. Honerva

Pidge, Shiro and Hunk were exploring the nuclear exclusion zone that was the top floor. The group kept their guns poised, sneaking around each corner, checking every nook and cranny. Shiro kicked the doors open, preparing to aim but lowering his gun soon after, frustrated at the lack of trouble makers. Someone had to be hiding.

Hunk had peeked around the next bend before wandering down the vacant wasteland, stopping in front of a set of white double doors. Their simplicity made them stand out like a potato in a fruit bowl but the circular windows were curtained to hide its contents from nosey visitors.

'Anyone find this door kind of...' He wrapped his knuckles against the wood, the sound echoing through the empty halls. '...suspicious?’

Pidge sighed, arms drooping at her sides. 'Hunk this floor’s been completely empty so far. I wouldn't worry about it.'

Shiro joined Hunk at the door, brushing his fingers across the paint. 'They’re nothing like the rest in this building.' 

This peaked Pidge’s interest and she popped up next to them to inspect the offending object. She hummed. 'They look like they should be in a hospital.'

The other two nodded silently, Shiro pushing gently against the door. It moved easily. He raised an eyebrow, 'they're not locked?'

They pushed into the adjacent hall, darkness filling their vision. Hunk fumbled against the wall clicking the light switch. Shiro squinted in the intense light, pulling an arm in front of his eyes.

‘What is this?’

As their eyes adjusted to the bright lights a short, white corridor revealed itself. 

'It looks like some kind of medical wing?' Pidge mused, adjusting her glasses to focus on the pristine tiles lining the floor and walls. 

The group pressed forward, suspicion covering their every step as they made their way to the first door. Bracing themselves, Shiro pushed it open as Pidge crouched down, pointing her gun around the door frame.

It was empty, lit only by the silver moonlight. In the centre of the room was a hospital bed, a heart monitor standing beside it and an IV drip looming over like the Angel of death. A table was placed at the foot of the bed, holding up a pot of fake white flowers, the petals dyed yellow from exposure to sunlight. Hunk shivered loudly, pulling his arms close around himself. 'I don't like this place.' 

Pidge swallowed thickly, 'I'm not particularly fond of it either.’

Abandoning the creepy hospital room, they approached the next door with caution, pistols clicking into engage. Hunk sidled up to the wall as Shiro gently pushed the door open with a creak. Pidge stepped in, throwing her armed hands forward with enough force to shatter a concrete bunker. Her eyes fell upon a room barely filled with a four-poster bed and minimal furnishings. The bedcovers were an opulent purple with damask design, a thin layer of dust dulling the fabric. Piles of wax lay on the side-tables from where candles had been left until the wick had been cremated. Once again, it was empty of humans.

'What is this place?' Hunk breathed, peeking around the door frame. Pidge shook her head, hesitantly lowering her gun. 

'Something's going on.' She turned to face Shiro, eyes wide like a deer. 'I don't know what's going on.'

Shiro gulped before moulding his features into determination, hiding the fear from his eyes. 'We keep going. We'll figure it out soon enough.'

They opened the next door expecting the same; a room stuck in a blip of time. What they found was a massive abandoned laboratory. Empty cages and tanks covered the work benches, a couple of tufts of straw still remaining on the metal bases. Test tubes, conical flasks and Bunsen burners filled the spaces in between, as well as a few rolling on the floor. The outer wall was covered in large windows overlooking a balcony covered in plants. Green leaves poured over the balustrade, hanging baskets hung from the roof in front of the windows and leafy plants were scattered across the floor sitting in various sizes of pots. Pidge’s eyes followed the balcony along to the door that had been left ajar, a cool night breeze seeping into the room, pushing another test tube onto the floor. 

'We've got company.'

Hunk gulped as Shiro began edging towards the door, pistol clutched to his chest. Pidge was already manoeuvring around the desks, sandwiching the door between them. Hunk followed warily, leaning on the window behind her. They shared a nod before ripping out of the room, pointing guns in three different directions.

The balcony was eerily quiet, only the crunch of glass beneath their feet could be heard. Sharp tulips grew in place of the lamps so that only moonlight blessed their eyes with much-needed photons. Pidge gasped. The other two whipped around quick enough to trigger sparks.

Zarkon stood atop the balustrade, dressed in a wedding suit and clutching something dark in his hand. A wry smile cut through his tortoise face, wrinkles beside his eyes unmoving. 

'You're just in time to say goodbye.' 

Shiro lifted his gun to his eyeline, aiming at the man towering over them. 'The whole building's been taken over. Your rein over these people is over. Give up.'

Zarkon tutted, lifting his hand to show them the remote he was holding, red buttons covering the entire surface. 'This entire mansion is rigged with bombs. With a press of a button I can trigger one, two? Maybe even three? Or I could blow up the whole thing. Still want to keep aiming?' 

Shiro gulped before reluctantly lowering his weapon.

'Do you know who these rooms are' he stopped himself before saying firmly ‘ _were_ for?'

Shiro shook his head.

Speaking almost wistfully, Zarkon replied with a far away look in his eyes 'Honerva.'

'Honerva?' Pidge repeated, running the word through her mind.

'My wife.' He replied with a soft voice, talking to himself more than them. 'She fell ill soon after Lotor was born. Terrible stomach pains ailed her, she could barely even stand. She'd get incapacitated by coughing fits that would end in scarlet.'

He sighed, shaking his head. ‘Our family doctor said she was incurable so I took her to another one. The next said she could never recover so I searched for a better one. I invested the last of our savings into crossing the galaxy to find a cure for her.’

Now he spoke bitterly, practically spitting the words out. ‘The final surgery was another failure. Of course. We were penniless and Honerva grew weaker with every passing hour. I sat in that waiting room as if time no longer mattered. Useless. I watched as patients moved in and out, doctors weaved between nurses, deliveries got dumped at the reception.

The receptionist was talking to someone, I didn't care who. She complained about the amount of money leaving the surgery for the medical equipment. That's when the world clicked back into place. I had an idea. I could continue to stay at Honerva's side.' A smile broadened across his mouth, out of place and carrying a sense of misplaced morals. Creepy.

'I set out to find fake medical equipment, cheaply produced by small criminal gangs that I could sell on to practices for a high price. I could slip under the radar by selling directly to the surgeries I took Honerva to. The gangs paid me highly for taking the products off their hands and I'd use the profit to carry on searching for a doctor who could save my Honerva.’ He spoke with triumph, while the three looked at him in horror. His disgusting plan was not something to be spoken of with pride.

‘And then we found someone.’ He gloated, it seemed there could be no end to this mans misplaced pride. ‘A man who knew a group of scientists researching miracle drugs. But these drugs were worth no small fee. With my connections, I had to form the Galra Crime Syndicate to get the cash to pay for them. It didn't matter how they did it, as long as they got me money I let the members do anything. Theft, drug-deals, abduction. And soon I could buy this mansion,’

He gestured forward, a glint in his eye. ‘and build this research wing, all for my lovely Honerva. She could get the drugs she needed in an instant and new ones could be made and tested at my command. She'd be saved.'

He stopped, feature’s cold once again. 'Only she wasn't.’

Silence flooded the balcony.

‘She couldn't be. Those doctors didn't know what they were doing.' His grip around the remote tightened. 'There's no point to this anymore. Not without my Honerva.’ He screwed his eyes shut, tears glistening at the corners.

‘I’m going to get rid of it all. Join my love once again.'

He leaned back. Time slowed to a fraction as he fell into the dark abyss, gravity tugging him into descent. Shiro shouted after him, but a huge blast threw him backwards. The research centre had exploded, the glass windows able to hold back nothing. Zarkon gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote 'Angel of death' angel auto-corrected to Bagel. I'm just going to leave you with that :)


	26. Chain Reaction

A rumble brushed through the cellar, a small scattering of dust breaking free from the ceiling. Lotor ignored it and Keith didn't even seem to notice, Lance the only one staring up at the sky curiously. Blinking red lights had appeared between some of the bottles only moments before, like tiny bats had been awakened. Lance felt uneasy. Lotor leaned into his personal space, mouth close enough to smell his alcohol-soaked breath. 'You listening?'

 

Pidge was coughing. Smoke filled her vision, warmth encompassed her. A hand landed on her shoulder, firm but comforting. A friend. 

'-idge.' 

The words were muted, interrupting the ringing she was growing used to.

'Pidge!'

It came through clear, close enough to be in her mind. She squinted to the left to see a cracked Hunk looking down at her. She blinked, but the split through Hunk didn't disappear. She reached up to adjust her glasses but Hunk's hand caught hers. 

'Better leave those alone, yeah?' 

She paused for a second, not trusting this strange glitchy Hunk. He pointed at her, finger lining up with his own breakage. 'Don't wanna make that worse.' 

Mind slowly coming together, she remembered a sudden force behind her and then crashing against a cold surface, head bouncing hard. She must have cracked her glasses in the explosion. Explosion! 

She jerked up, eyes flying around the area as she grasped her bearings. Shiro was climbing to his feet not too far off, skin covered in ash. He clutched his rib cage, face stuck in a grimace. Hunk was almost stood up reaching down to give Pidge a hand. As soon as she was up, she was pressing her ear, making a call. 

'Matt they're blowing up the mansion! Get everyone out of there!'

This seemed to trigger a respond in Hunk who quickly followed suit, yelling frantically. 'Lance! Lance! Pick up your goddamn com! LANCE!'

 

'Oh? Is that your communicator ringing?' Lotor caressed Lance's ear, disgustingly close. All Lance could do was throw him a murderous glare. 'Best not to keep them waiting, right?'

With that Lotor ripped the ear phone out, clicking the speaker and throwing it to the floor. Immediately it buzzed to life with Hunk's frantic voice.

'LANCE!! Oh my god, you guys have to get out of here! Zarkon did a thing with a button and now the mansion is gonna explode!'

Lotor's face fell. Lance and Keith shared a look of pure terror. A foot slammed down on the com, turning it to dust. Lotor swiftly hurdled over the counter, grabbing his hat in the process. 

'LOTOR!' Lance screamed from the floor. 'LOTOR GET BACK HERE!'

The two struggled desperately against their chains, feet scrambling for purchase, arms barely holding into their sockets

'LOTOR YOU BASTARD UNCHAIN US!' Keith was yelling now, chains wracking violently against the pole. 'LOTOR!' 

The two were landing heavily with every struggle against resistance. Metal scratching against metal. Heads banging into the bar above. Backs slamming into the pole. It was no use. They didn't have a chance against solid metal. They were panting, despair seeping into their sweat, skin raw from rubbing against the cuffs. Lance fell back against the pole, hopeless.

'What are we gonna do?' He breathed, words weak and voice hoarse.

Keith sighed, falling back against him, head leaning on the other's shoulder. He let his breathing steady before whispering weakly, 'I don't know.'

 

Hunk turned to Pidge, horror pouring from his face, ‘Lance’s com cut out.’

‘What!?’ Another earthquake ripped across the balcony sending the group scrambling like they were on a ship and cumulonimbus clouds were towering over them.

‘Y-you don’t think he got caught in an explosion, do you?’ Hunk’s teeth were knocking together furiously, his arms vibrating like they were in the Antarctic.

‘Let’s not jump to conclusions.’ Shiro cut in. He’d managed to drag himself over to the group and was now holding a very thin poker face trying and failing to mask his agony as he clutched his ribs. However, he kept a steady voice as he attempted to calm Hunk’s panicking mind. ‘First of all, we need to get ourselves out of here. Pidge, can you call Shay and get her to pick us up?’ Pidge nodded firmly, finger already on her ear.

‘But what about Lance!?’ Hunk yelped ‘And Keith!? They could still be in there!?’

‘Hunk,’ Shiro lay a heavy hand on his shoulder, meaning comfort but ending up using him as support to stay upright. ‘We can’t go back in there. The lab’s rubble and who knows what’s going to blow up next. Plus, we can’t be sure that they’re even in there.’ As he spoke another thunderclap resonated through the building. Hunk winced. He took a final look at where the door once stood before reluctantly turning away and helping Shiro to the edge of the balcony. They stood in solemn silence as they waited for Shay’s arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smol chapter but the next is gonna be intense


	27. Blind Gunman

‘Okay… ‘ Lance was mumbling to himself, pointless noises seeming to calm him. ‘Okay… OKAY!’ He jerked himself awake with his own volume, before beginning frantically rambling ‘We need a plan. An actual plan, not just a ‘sure we can break this solid metal pole’ plan. A proper plan. With thoughts and intelligence and crap.’

Keith lolled his head to the side from where it rested on Lance’s shoulder, ‘Got any ideas?’

Lance paused before groaning in fury, ‘argh I’ve got nothing! We’re stuck to a pole in the basement of an exploding building and I can’t think of a single thing we can do about it.’

Keith sighed, turning his head back to stare at the underside of the bar, the golden pole attached to the wood by two bolts and some chewing gum. Another rumble erupted overhead, clumps of plaster falling to the floor. The room was getting dusty and the initial stampede of footsteps above had completely died out. Hope of escape seemed like a distant memory. Huffing loudly he gave a sharp kick to the bar trying to expel his frustration.

‘Wait!’ Lance exclaimed. ‘That’s it!’ He was buzzing with excitement, knocking Keith’s head up and down like he was lying on the skin of a drum and Lance had finally got to play his solo. He looked down at him with contagious happiness. ‘I know how we can get out of here.’

Keith sat up feeling anticipation as Lance continued beaming. ‘What’s your plan?’

‘Right, first I’m going to need you to shuffle around so that you’re at my side.’

Keith hesitated, but did as he was told, shuffling along Lance’s arm until his hands were by Lance’s elbow.

‘Okay, now try to reach under my jacket. I put your mum’s pistol in my holster.’ He said with triumph.

Keith felt for the fabric, pulling it back with his fingers until he could feel leather. He twisted his hand around the top of the gun, stretching his fingers until he could get underneath the handle, coaxing it upwards until there was enough room for him to flip his hand over and grab it.

‘Got it!’ He announced as he pulled his hands from Lance’s underarm and shuffled back to his position behind him.  

‘You ever shot a gun before?’

Keith grimaced, thinking about his knife laying abandoned on the other side of the bar. ‘I’m more of a swordsman.’

Lance hummed. ‘This is going to be difficult then.’

‘What’s going to be difficult?’

‘Well,’ he began sheepishly, ‘My plan was to shoot at the top of the bar beside the pole to weaken it then kick the wood away so I could lift my arms over the end and we could make a break for it.’

‘That’s a decent plan, what’s the problem?’

Lance sighed. ‘My hands.’

Keith craned his neck to look behind him, gasping when he glimpsed them. Lance’s hands were diamond encrusted and red with blood, twitching in pain. ‘Lance-‘

‘No. Stop. I’m fine. I just can’t grip a gun at the moment.’

Keith frowned but didn’t respond. A particularly close explosion sounded, shaking him into concentration. ‘Okay I’ll shoot it, just tell me what to do.’

‘Right! Umm...’ Lance’s thoughts were processing a mile a minute, reliving every lesson he’d taken, every battle he’d fought, every contest he’d witnessed.

‘I know how to hold one. And I know to just pull the trigger to shoot, right?’ Keith tried to coax him along, they didn’t have much time and the explosions seemed to be closing in on them.

‘Yes, but you’re going to have to do it behind your back.’

Keith gulped. Shooting a gun was one thing, shooting it skilfully another and shooting it blindly was an entirely different sport. If this went wrong he could end up shooting himself or Lance.  Or they could stay stuck in here until the room blew up. Why did Lance’s hands have to be the ones injured?

‘I think the best way to do this is if you first line it up against the pole so it’s aiming in the right direction.’

Keith manoeuvred himself in accordance to Lance’s words, ‘done.’

‘Okay, now hold it so that your hands are on either side of the handle and bracing it against the pole.’

Keith opted for an aggressive nod when he was in position.

‘When I say so, put your thumb onto the trigger and push down making sure the gun stays exactly where it is.’

Keith gulped. ‘I’d be much more comfortable if you were doing this.’

‘You can do this.’ Lance replied firmly.

The other stayed quiet. Another blast rang out above them, more dust dropped from the ceiling and the sound of walls falling in on themselves flooded the basement.

‘Okay we _have_ to do this, Keith. Together. Yes, I’d be better off holding the gun but it’s not like you’re on your own here. I’m with you every step of the way. We’re a team.’

Keith took a deep breath. Lance was here. And he’d told him what to do. He trusted Keith and Keith trusted him. With renewed determination, he said ‘Let’s do this.’

Lance leaned as far forward as possible, prompting Keith to do the same.

‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’

‘Okay. Three, two, one.’

Keith shut his eyes, squeezing the trigger behind him. The bullet broke free, blasting through the air. He turned hesitantly, eyes focusing on the dust particles in the air, drifting in a spotlight. He’d done it! Light cascaded through the bullet hole, illuminating a small cylinder of light under the bar. Letting out his nervous energy in a laugh he dropped his head onto his knee. Lance peered around at the noise, leaning around the pole.

‘Did it work?’ He craned his neck trying to see behind it, ‘Oh my god it worked!’

He fell back against the pole, laughing softly. ‘Okay now we gotta do the other side.’

Keith sighed. ‘You ever heard of ‘quit while you’re ahead’?’

‘Nope! Now switch places with me.’

He began shuffling around the pole, squishing his legs into the gap, ‘This is not comfortable.’ He nudged at Keith who was barely recovering from his first success. ‘C’mon shift. My legs are gonna cramp up.’

Keith shook his head beginning to slide around the bar. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this twice.’

He settled on the other side, pushing the gun back in the same fashion.

‘Want me to count down again?’

‘Yep.’ Keith leaned forward, exhaling slowly, calming his rushing heart.

‘Ready. Three, two, o-‘

A close blast sent the room shaking just as Keith was pulling the trigger. The gun slipped, bullet sent flying off course.

‘Shit!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's jam?
> 
> I was tempted to cut it off at the first countdown just to make that joke but it felt too short, so alas, it's here. Cliffhangerrr
> 
> http://smolstrawberrychara.tumblr.com/


	28. The Final Countdown

Glass erupted beside them, alcohol pouring like a fountain from the wall. Keith whipped his head around just as Lance did.

‘Oh thank god!’ He breathed, staring at the very much not-shot Lance who looked at him with equal relief.

‘Well that was unfortunate, let’s try it again?’

Keith nodded turning back around and re-aligning the pistol, leaning forward to compose himself.

‘Wait.’

Keith stopped, ‘What’s wrong?’

Lance was staring up at the wall where the bottles had fallen, a magnificent waterfall of liquid and coloured glass.  

‘The bats-‘

‘Bats?’

‘The _bat’s_ ’ Lance pressed, ‘are the tiny red lights on the shelves. Only they’re starting to go out.’

Keith didn’t know what to make of the new information. ‘The circuits probably just broke with the impact from the shot.’

Lance shook his head. ‘I dunno they’re going pretty steadily, like one every few seconds.’

Keith watched one shelf as the lights slowly switched off one-by-one across the stretch, as if they were on a timer. ‘Like a countdown,’ he mused.

Lance’s jaw dropped. ‘Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Keith do the next shot! NOW!’ He was panicking, yelling words in quick succession.

Keith fumbled with the gun, trying to get it back into position as well as keep it in a firm grasp. ‘Why!? What’s going on!?’

Lance was already leaning away preparing for Keith to shoot. ‘IT’S A COUNTDOWN KEITH! THEY APPEARED WHEN THE FIRST BLAST WENT OFF. WHEN THOSE LIGHTS GO OUT THIS PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE.’

Keith’s eyes widened as he leaned away, praying the next shot would hit the target. ‘Count me in!’

‘Three two one shoot!’

Keith heard the click, let the trigger reset, but there was no reaction from the gun.

‘Shoot!’ Lance yelled again, impatiently.

‘I did!’ Keith’s heart was racing, pumping ice through his veins. He’d shot. He’d definitely pressed the trigger. Why hadn’t anything happened?

‘You’re out of ammo.’

The realisation dawned on Keith as soon as the pathetic words left Lance’s mouth. His stomach fell through the floor. It was over. He’d wasted their last damn bullet on hammering the final nail into the coffin. There was no chance of escape now. He squeezed the empty gun in frustration.

A sudden force ripped past his head. Ducking down he realised he’d squeezed the trigger. Which meant he’d shot the pistol. Which in turn meant there was a bullet left. He threw his head around, staring up at the bar. A circular hole floated directly above him. He’d done it!

Lance whooped behind him. ‘Ohh we are so lucky!’

‘I’d argue the reverse.’ Keith countered, still staring in awe at the fresh bullet wound. Shaking himself from his stupor, he tackled the problem at hand, ‘What was the next part of your plan?’

‘Kick it in.’

Lance braced himself on the inside of the bar, forcing his leg upwards and into the underside of the bar. Keith quickly followed suit, kicking with all the energy left in his body and extra from the ghost he’d become if he didn’t get out of there quickly. He chanced a look at the wall. There were less red lights than he’d like, although in all fairness, anything less than all of them was asking for a disaster at this point.

He leaned further back, sinking into the corner where the bar met the floor. Kicking his boot into the wood, he thanked god for steel toe-caps. More crepuscular rays were falling on his face with every splinter that fell. Deciding he’d done as much damage as he could with his foot he switched into a crouching position before shoving his shoulder up into the wood to break more at once, a moat slowly forming around the pole. Lance copied his technique breaking the bolted metal free from the rest of the bar.

‘I think this’ll be enough’ Lance panted, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Keith huffed in agreement, catching his breath. He felt his hands get tugged upwards and allowed his arms to get dragged along. Lance hissed as his hand dragged across the small gap, sharp wood clawing at his raw skin. Twisting his arms uncomfortably he broke free from the pole, dropping them heavily.

‘Yes!’ He cheered, looking back at the bar in triumph. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

Bringing his arms to his side he made a crook in his elbow for Keith to thread his through, allowing them to stand side by side.

‘Don’t trip.’ Keith warned without malice before they began running. Kicking the door open with his foot, they snuck around it before booking it to the stairs. A sudden force sent them flying face-first into the steps.

‘Shit that was close.’ Lance breathed, scrambling to his feet, body aching for him to stay put. He yanked at Keith’s chain until the other rolled back onto his heels and began galloping up the stairs with him. Smoke billowed from the room behind them, the large bruises forming on their faces lit up by the orange glow filling the building. The stairs were shaking wildly, and masonry fell around them destroying the staircase. Lance narrowly dodged a falling beam as Keith lunged out of the way, stumbling.

‘C’mon we’re almost there.’

The hall was in sight, the mansion doors wide open, smoke thinning as they got closer. Another explosion sent them flying, falling into each other, and rolling across the landing into a large pile of rubble. Lance sat up and immediately began coughing up his lungs, hunching over, barely able to move.

Keith looked at the ceiling above them, more dust falling and plaster hanging on by threads. He shook the others arm, ‘Lance, we can’t stay here.’

Lance was nodding but unable to stop spluttering.

‘LANCE! C’MON! YOU CAN DO THIS!’

Keith was panicking now, desperate to move anywhere that wasn’t this pile of rubble. He started dragging him with all his might, falling heavily when his strength left him. The dust began decorating his lungs and he was suddenly matching the horrific noises Lance was making, eyes filling with tears.

‘THERE!’

A voice was yelling but Keith couldn’t see it, couldn’t call back.

‘Oh my god what happened to you guys?’

‘Hunk?’ That hoarse voice was distinctively Lance. Which meant Hunk was definitely here.

‘C’mon buddy.’ Lance was moving further from him. A hand reached under Keith’s armpit, hauling him onto his feet. Keith blinked away his tears to find Shay gazing at him with intense care, scarf wrapped around her mouth.

‘Are you able to walk?’ Keith felt himself nod, still coughing. He took a tentative step forward leaning heavily into the woman’s hold. Adjusting her grip, she looked beyond him to Hunk.

‘Let’s go.’

The group made their way through the heat, smoke, and rubble, bursting through the doors into the fresh night air. Keith gasped, barely processing the chaos surrounding them, satisfied with just getting oxygen into his system. Pidge was running towards them at full pelt.

‘Thank god you guys! C’mon, this way!’ She was running again, this time in the opposite direction, Keith following as if on autopilot. They were finally safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and last chapter were so fun to write and I think my writing has improved since I started this fic (I should hope so it's been months ¬.¬) so I'm a lil proud of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!  
> Thanks for the kudos they bring me life! xx


	29. x

Keith awoke to voices, the hush mumbles providing a strange backdrop to his mushy head. He could barely piece together the last twenty-four hours but could feel aches all over his body and his throat felt like it was being sandpapered. Rubbing his eye, he carefully sat up, muscles begging him to lay back down. A flash knocked him to his senses. Faces peered down at him, mostly familiar and seeming very cheery for such an early hour.

‘You’re awake!’ Hunk’s voice was far too loud for his sensitive ears. ‘You were out for, like, a solid sixteen hours.’

Gazing around the room he realised he was in the medical wing, vaguely remembering collapsing on the bed sixteen hours earlier. A bloody pair of handcuffs lay on the side table, a hairpin strewn next to them. Lance sat up in bed chatting animatedly to a woman with a leather-bound notebook and pencil. Opposite him, Shiro lay in bed wearing reading glasses and remaining casually engrossed in a book.

Keith’s eyes drew back to the group gathered in front of him. Amidst his friends was a pot-bellied man in a grey suit, clutching a large camera with a bulb the size of the sun. That explained the flash.

‘Ah Keith, this is Simon King,’ Shay gestured to the large man who offered a hand forward.

‘Hi, I’m from the System Express, we’re very impressed with the work you and you’re team did to overthrow the Galra Crime Syndicate.’ Keith took his hand, looking to Pidge for answers.

‘Matt called him, seems their student newspaper has connections.’ Satisfied with her short explanation she slunk away dragging Shay along whilst Hunk headed over to bug Shiro, leaving Keith to fend for himself.

‘We’re going to be running a full article on the atrocities the syndicate committed as well as your daring escapades. Anything you want to say?’

Keith hesitated, overwhelmed by all the noise surrounding him when he’d only just woken up. He shook his head.

‘Ah, you probably just want to rest. Not to worry! We have plenty of information from your team mate, over there.’ He hitched his head towards Lance who was waving his arms around wildly as the woman furiously scribbled into her notepad. ‘If you think of anything you want to add, drop us a line.’

Placing his business card on the table, he tipped his hat to Keith before heading over to his colleague and bustling out the room.  Alone again, Lance finally turned his attention to the rest of the room.

‘Keith!’

Practically leaping out of bed, Lance bounded over to him, settling on the edge of his mattress.

Watching the scene play out in front of him, Shiro cleared his throat, making a suggestion, ‘Hunk, maybe now would be a good time for you to show me that recipe you were telling me about?’ The hinting in his voice about as subtle as an elephant boarding a plane.

Keith blushed crimson at the implication that he thought they needed alone time, or the fact that he _knew_ they needed alone time. Luckily Hunk didn’t hang about, rolling a wheelchair to Shiro’s bedside and accompanying him out of the room. After an agonising minute, the door clicked shut. As soon as it did, Lance was in his personal space, hand on his thigh, face up close.

‘How you feeling?’

Mouth suddenly a desert, Keith opted for a few shaky nods in response. Unsatisfied, the other continued to stare expectantly at him. Keith coughed awkwardly before attempting words. ‘Yeah, I’m good. A little sore but good.’

Relief flooded through Lance’s face and he immediately relaxed, smiling warmly. It caused Keith all kinds of problems. He stuttered a, ‘A-and you?’

‘Never been better!’

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘What about your hands?’

‘Ah well yeah. I mean… they’re a bit wrecked’ He lifted the bandaged appendages up to Keith’s face. ‘But, surprisingly, they don’t hurt.’

Keith caught a hand, taking it between his own to study the thick bandages and the angry red skin visible between them. ‘I think you’ve had some very strong painkillers.’

‘I think you’re probably right.’

Quiet settled over the two like dust on a spring day. Keith kept a hold of Lance’s hand, carefully tracing the fabric with his thumb.

‘So um…’ Lance interrupted the silence, rubbing his neck with his free hand and shuffling on the bed. Keith waited patiently for him to find his words. ‘So, since you were out most of the afternoon, Shay handed your mother in and collected the bounty for us.’

To Lance’s surprise, Keith sighed in relief.

‘That was okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Keith shrugged. ‘I didn’t want to see her again, it’s easier this way. Now she’s gone for good.’

Lance nodded, unsure what to say next. Keith intertwined their fingers, careful not to unsettle Lance’s wounds.

‘So what else did I miss?’

‘uhh well…’ Lance scratched his head, trying to relay the afternoons revelations. ‘all the Galra members we collected are going to trial but anyone who was kidnapped by the syndicate will likely receive a pardon. Umm... It’s unlikely many got away. I mean, Matt’s team caught like thirty members alone as well as, like, five ringleaders. The man’s a machine!’ Keith laughed at Lance’s awe, the mood in the room lifting.

‘oh yeah! We’re currently en route to Europa to pick up Shiro’s ship which we oh-so-kindly left crashed on its surface.’

Keith chuckled again, ‘Wow that feels a like an entirely different era.’

‘Yeah it kinda does.’ His eyes fell to their adjoined hands. ‘So umm… once we fix his ship up, Shiro’s going to be leaving us. And after that we’re going to be dropping Pidge and Matt home. Hunk’s going to move to Silvstein with Shay, so that just leaves me and you?’ Lance’s voice lilted into a shy question, a pink tint on his cheeks.

‘Lance.’ Keith pulled his gaze to his own, intense words focussed solely on him. ‘We’re a team, right?’

Lance nodded, entirely captivated by Keith’s eyes.

‘So, we should stick together?’

Lance nodded again, tongue poking out to lick his lips.

‘All I want to do is stay by your side. I want to fly off to the outer reaches of space, explore fancy bars on the edge of solar systems, fly through star-studded galaxies. All with you. If you’ll take me?’

Lance’s eyes were glittering with the thousands of ways he could say yes.

‘Keith. There’s not a single person I’d rather take into battle with me. Back in that mansion I would’ve lost my mind without you! There’d probably be a Lance-shaped hole in the ground.’

Keith smiled, moving their hands to his side so he could shift and face Lance better. ‘I’m so glad there isn’t.’

‘You and me both.’

‘So, you’ll let me stay with you on the Bebop?’ Keith questioned swinging theirs hands together in a mini wave on the sheets. ‘The guy who cost you hundreds of bounties?’

Lance pulled his arms around Keith’s neck, reeling him closer as Keith settled his hands on the other’s hips, heat radiating between them like they’d lit the air on fire. ‘The only way to stop you stealing them _from_ me is to get you to steal them _with_ me.’

‘Ooh a lawless bounty hunter?’ He quirked an eyebrow, before lowering his voice to a silky tone, deeper than the ocean. ‘That’s kinda hot.’

Lance leaned in close, lips brushing against Keith’s as he spoke. ‘Well I _am_ kinda hot.’

That was it. Keith broke, catching the other’s lips between his own in a messy kiss. He hungrily lapped him up, kissing him like he was a drug and Keith needed his fix. Lance met him with equal vigour, sloppy and passionate, like they were the only two left in the world and needed to drink each other in before they disappeared too.  Close enough to feel each other’s racing hearts, they immersed themselves in their shared electric energies, only breaking apart when they were breathless. Lance fell onto Keith’s chest, bathing in his warmth, the other wrapping his arms around him, soaking in his sun.

‘I know I said I want to go on adventures and stuff with you but right now, even standing up seems like a little too much effort.’

Lance yawned, tracing patterns on Keith’s chest. ‘Y’know what? Not only am I on the exact same page as you, I’m the same word. No wait, the same letter. Like you’re one line of the T and I’m the other. Or an L?’

The patterns on Keith’s chest transformed as Lance began tiredly drawing letters, muttering to himself about which ones worked.

‘Or an X?’ Keith prompted, causing Lance to shift onto his elbow to look at him in confusion. ‘cause, y’know, it’s like a kiss.’

An uncontrollable smile erupted across Lance’s face before he buried it in Keith’s chest, practically giddy. ‘Keith!’ He whined, ears turning pink. ‘How are you so cute?’

Colour burst onto Keith’s cheeks as he refused to look anywhere near Lance’s vicinity, taking a vow to never speak again. The other reached up to grab his chin, pulling it down and stubbornly waiting for Keith’s eyes to land on him. When they finally did he stretched up to give him a soft peck on the lips.

‘I liked it.’ He whispered, winking at him before settled back down on his chest. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out, drifting into sleep. Keith blushed again, counting his blessings that this man had landed in his life and was currently cradled in his arms. He felt like his world had finally become balanced and every moment that had brought him here was a gift. He melted into Lance’s touch, joining him in dreamland, finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cradled in his arms, huh? ;)
> 
> ALSO SEASON 5 ON THE SECOND OF MARCH!?!!   
> This is the best news! :D


	30. You're Gonna Carry That Weight

‘I can’t believe you’re leaving already!’

A week after the Galra Syndicate burned down, the group gathered in the Bebop’s hangar to say their goodbyes to a departing Shiro. 

‘Go find your family, make friends with the stars, take time out at a spa!’ 

‘Just,’ Hunk cut Lance’s enthusiastic suggestions off before he drifted onto a tangent and avoided the subject at hand, ‘enjoy your freedom.’

‘Yeah you earned it.’ 

Shiro coughed awkwardly, ‘yeah. Umm. Actually guys. I have something to tell you.’

Expectant eyes looked at him like bats in a cave. He leaned back against his ship, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

‘I’m handing myself in.’

Silence fell, the room becoming a snow-covered morning on an abandoned street, cold and unmoving.

Pidge spoke up first, a small question breaking from its own weight, ‘But, why?’

His expression opened, pained eyes revealing the scars on his mind. 

‘I did bad things in that syndicate. I need to repent for them.’

‘But you were forced to!’ Lance yelped desperately. ‘You were abducted when you were 16!? They took your arm for saving a kid’s life! You can’t possibly think you’re in the wrong!’

‘No.’ Shiro replied firmly. ‘That’s no excuse for the hundreds of bad things I did for that syndicate, and the thousands of lives I wrecked. Forced or not, I carried out those actions, I am the one to be held responsible. I need to serve my time and pay for what I did.’

‘But you also saved dozens more.’ Keith countered, determined not to let Shiro throw away his freedom. ‘All those people the syndicate abducted, the hundreds more they’d corrupt in the future. Without you we couldn’t have saved any of them.’

Shiro shook his head. ‘That doesn’t erase what I did.’

‘But it balances out!’ Matt jumped in, stepping forward with desperate eyes searching for a way to make him stay. ‘Shiro, please! I want you to have a life like everyone else we’ve freed.’

‘Matt.’ Shiro let a hand fall heavily on the other’s shoulder, an antenna tuning him to his own frequency. ‘I am so grateful for all you’ve done for me. You got me out of that syndicate and I can never thank you enough. But now, I have to answer for my sins.’

Matt knew he was fighting a losing battle, falling into the mud while the rain came pouring down. ‘Just by the fact that you think you need to repent for sins forced upon you by a bunch of crooks tells me you have nothing to repent for. Shiro, please.’ Matt looked up at him with damp eyes. ‘Please don’t do this. You’re been trapped long enough. You deserve to be free.’

‘I’m sorry. It would be wrong of me to walk away scot-free.’

‘Shiro-‘ a tear crawled down his cheek as Matt reached out desperately. Shiro turned away stepping into his ship. 

‘Matt. I could never be free if I don’t do this.’

He shut the door preparing for take-off. Matt took a last look at the ship, before stepping out of the hangar joining the rest of the blubbering crew. He nodded to Hunk who pressed the final button, sealing the airlock and opening the door for Shiro to fly out. 

Pidge wiped a sleeve over her eyes, latching onto Matt’s arm, as the ship disappeared into the stars, another supernova.

‘I can’t believe he did that.’ Keith breathed, staring in awe at the empty hangar, the goodbye’s still fresh in the air.

Lance shook his head, sniffing loudly before speaking. ‘He was suffering in that syndicate, why wouldn’t he take this opportunity to fly free? Why would he turn himself in? He saved so many lives. A good man shouldn’t be jailed.’  

‘But his heart wouldn’t be happy.’ 

All eyes turned to Shay who was looking out into the space Shiro left.

‘Shiro’s acts of good weren’t righting his previous wrongs. They were unrelated. In his mind, the people he hurt are still hurting, even if others are not.’ She sighed, looking back to the group. It was clear she understood Shiro’s actions but wished he’d taken others.

‘That’s why he couldn’t be free. If he’d left now, those crimes he committed would haunt his heart. The ghosts of his past would have him chained him up. To balance his wrongs, he has to pay off his debts directly. That means going to prison for the crimes he committed like anyone else would be expected to. Only then can he allow himself to fly free.’

The atmosphere remained sombre as Shay’s words permeated the air. The group dropped off one by one until the space was vacant once again, emptier than before.

 

Shiro landed in the familiar car park of the ‘Big Shot’ Studio, determined to right some wrongs. He jumped out the ship and headed into the largest block where he suspected the show was filmed. As luck would have it, he’d struck the target. The room was dancing with set pieces, microphones, and large camera equipment. People spoke into headsets, carrying clipboards and looking far too busy. He snuck through the studio out to the courtyard behind. Outside were a group of smokers, discussing their latest roles and missed opportunities as they cast their distasteful eyes at the other actors milling about. That’s when he spotted Allura, marching across the courtyard, purpose in her every step as she sped past like a gust of wind.

‘Allura!’ Shiro called, hoping she wasn’t in such a hurry she’d ignore him. She turned around, mouth falling agape as her eye’s clocked onto the owner of the offending voice.

‘Shirogane.’ She said coldly, crossing her arms and keeping her mouth in an unwavering frown. ‘If you’re here to tell me that the syndicate was burned down, don’t bother. I already read about it.’

‘That’s not what I was going to tell you.’

‘Shiro!’

He turned to see a ginger blur running towards him with a toothy grin. ‘I read the paper! Congratulations on taking down the syndicate, I’m so glad you and the rest of the young lads can finally be free of those disgusting people.’

Shiro caught the contagious grin shining up at him. ‘Thanks, Coran. It’s good to see you again.’

‘The pleasure’s mine, my boy.’ The man announced, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, warming his bones. ‘Come visit me anytime. Whilst I do love my job here at Big Shot, I find myself missing the Dojo. Looking after you kids gave me purpose. What happened all those years ago was heart-breaking. It’s just nice to see you’re all safe.’

Shiro was once again reminded of the pain Coran had been carrying all these years. ‘I’ll be sure to let the others know where you work so they can drop by.’

Coran’s smile got impossibly wider, tears glistening in his lashes. ‘Thank you Shiro.’

He gave his shoulder a firm squeeze before moving on, continuing whatever work he was doing prior to his impromptu visit.

‘He sure has a soft-spot for you.’ Allura commented as he left.

‘Well, we were like a family at the Dojo. He was always looking out for us, a home from home.’

Allura smiled, gazing at the orange-topped man. ‘Coran does have that affect. He’s an old friend of my father, almost like an uncle really. He’s the one who got me the job here when the shop was destroyed.’ Her features hardened once again. ‘What did you want?’

‘I want you to hand me into the authorities.’

‘Hand yourself in.’ Allura spat, spinning on her heals, about to walk away.

‘I was there.’

She stopped, looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

‘I was there when the syndicate trashed a Jewellers. They thrust a petrol can into my hands and all I could do was pour. I was the one who destroyed your family’s business.’

It was silent for a moment, the busy studio no longer existing around them as Shiro held his breath. Then Allura exploded.

‘That’s what you came here to say?’ She roared, venom in her every word. ‘That you’re the man who destroyed my life. Made my father penniless. Did you want credit? Wanted to show off one last time before you got stuck behind bars?’

‘NO!’ Shiro cried firmly, backing away with his hands raised in surrender. ‘No. That is not what I came here to do.’

‘Then get to the fucking point.’ Allura hissed fiercely.

Shiro spoke carefully, getting to the ‘fucking point’ as quickly as possible, ‘Hand me in, collect the bounty and invest it in yourself.’

Allura paused, fury lowering to a simmer.

‘I’m handing myself in either way and you might as well profit from it. You can take my ship too if you want.’

Allura stepped back, considering his suspicious offer. ‘Why are you handing yourself in? I thought you said you were forced to do their dirty work.’

‘I was.’ Shiro winced as he remembered the kidnappings, the burglaries, the arson, the devil’s shadows that constantly played at the back of his mind. ‘But I still did it. I’m not an innocent man. I have to own up to that and let the court decide how I pay.’

Allura nodded slowly.

‘Please. You’ve got nothing to lose here, it’s only fair that someone should benefit from the reward they’ve put up. Why not you?’

Allura stood still, mind racing through the last five minutes, watching it like an old tape. She seemed to make up her mind, looking at Shiro with determination and an old glint in her eye.

‘Okay.’ She grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back.  ‘I’ll do it.’

He smiled, finally his soul was becoming cleansed. He led them back to his ship, settling into the passenger seat as Allura booted it up. Landing at the nearest Police Station, Allura efficiently handed him in receiving the hefty reward whilst he was led behind bars.

‘Shiro!’ She called before he was out the door. He turned his head back, puzzled.

‘Thanks. You’re not all bad. I hope when you’ve done your time you can live a good life.’

Shiro’s eyes widened, hearing words he never expected. A small smile tugged at his lips, eye’s shinier than before. He nodded to her, acknowledging her kind words before stepping through the door, fate being sealed by a loud metal clank.


	31. See you Space Cowboys

After the first goodbye, the next came rolling by all too soon. The Bebop was parked on Earth, awaiting the Holt sibling’s departure. It was overdue, their parents having not heard from them in months, it was only fair to get it over with quickly. Matt and Pidge stood at the door, Shay pulling them each into tight hugs.

‘Matt, for coming to help out the Balmera, I thank you. Never before have I witnessed so many people reunited in one night. It’s something we could never have achieved on our own.’

‘psssh!’ Matt rubbed his neck and attempted to dodge the compliments. ‘you give me too much credit.’

Shay just smiled before turning to Pidge to drop more bombs.

‘And Pidge, your tenacity and unwavering loyalty to your family is truly inspirational. You brought us all together, cast the spark that started the fire that enabled us to fight as one.’

‘I didn’t do that on purpose though,’ Pidge assured, convinced she wasn’t worthy of the powerful words. ‘it was really just a happy accident’

‘Purposeful or not, your actions brought the Bebop to the Balmera. We needed each other’s strength to pull this off. Thank you.’

Pidge was glowing pink with the compliments, finding her shoes the only safe place to look. Hunk didn’t wait for her to react as he brought both the siblings into one all-encompassing bear hug.

‘I’m gonna miss you guys!’ He cried, tears falling easily from his eyes.

‘We’ll miss you too, big guy!’ Matt laughed, slapping his back. Hunk wiped his eyes, taking a step back before he could get accused of hogging the two.

‘I still don’t like you, gremlin.’ Lance announced, folding his arms and squinting at Pidge.

‘You mean you don’t like my teasing?’

‘Same thing.’

Pidge laughed before pulling him in for a hug, mumbling into his shoulder, ‘thanks for helping me out even if I did end up betraying you.’

‘I’ve got no regrets.’ Lance whispered back before releasing her and saying good bye to Matt with a handshake pulled into a hug.

Keith copied this technique, albeit slightly awkwardly, having not spent as much time with the siblings as the others and still feeling a little distant. He still admired them though, impressed with their achievements. And thankful they’d brought them together. Even if they weren’t close yet, they were still important in Keith’s life. They weren’t really going anywhere.

Then they were out the door, racing down the steps and onwards to their house where their family were waiting. A surprise no doubt anyone was expecting. It made Keith smile.

‘So you guys gonna head to Keith’s shack?’ Hunk questioned once he was finally free of watery eyes.

‘Shall we?’ Lance questioned, looking over to the other. Keith nodded firmly.

‘Alright well Shay and I are going into the City to do some shopping. We’ll see you in the evening, ‘kay?’

‘Sure.’ Lance replied, waving them off as the two hiked back through the Bebop to Lance’s ship.

 

Landing back at the shack was surreal. The desert had been basking like a lizard all day and now the heat was radiating back into the atmosphere in waves, creating a hazy scene of dust and cacti. It seemed friendlier than before, warm and encompassing rather than dry and inhospitable. Lance stood at the side of the ship, holding a hand over his eyes and staring out.

‘How did you survive here? Where’s the water? The crops? The neighbours?’

Keith just laughed walking back towards the house. ‘How is this any different to floating around in a space ship?’

Lance’s hand dropped heavily. His mouth flopped open as he questioned his entire life. ‘N-n-no. That’s completely different.’

‘Sure.’

Lance stomped after him into the shack. ‘Hey, we land on planets all the time! It’s like caravanning, this is…’ He stopped himself as he stared around the front room, taking in the slatted walls, shelves holding too few books and the wooden bench with threadbare blanket.

Keith ducked through the doorway, gathering belongings and depositing them on the table.

‘Make yourself at home.’

Lance remained standing like a fly trap, ‘How?’

The other paused, looking back at him with tilted confusion

‘Keith.’ Lance dropped a hand on the other’s shoulder before he could leave the room to collect more stuff. ‘This is not a home, it’s barely even a room.’

Keith shrugged, ‘It’s the place I live, hence, it’s a home.’

‘You are such a lost cause.’ Lance muttered, shaking his head. ‘I’m so glad we found you, who knows how you would’ve survived.’

‘Honestly,’ Keith sighed, eyes dancing across the room. He observed the old frames still holding the photos that came with them, the receipts from groceries bought months ago and the tin motorbike from his childhood. He saw nothing that enriched his life. ‘I was barely living here.’

‘Seems like it.’

The two stood for a moment, taking in the old shack. It had served its purpose but, now, it was haunted. A breeding ground for old memories Keith didn’t need reminding of. He’d spent enough time pulled back into the past, now it was time to stride forward, head held high and leave it all behind.

‘You gonna miss it?’ Lance asked.

‘Probably.’ Keith answered honestly, ‘But that doesn’t mean I should stay.’

Lance smiled, looking back at him. ‘Why not?’

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder. ‘I’m quite fond of Hunk.’

Lance glared at the leech attached to him. ‘Anyone else?’

‘Hmmm.’ Keith teased, rocking them side to side. ‘Shay?’

‘Try again.’

‘The Bebop?’

‘Y’know wha-‘

Before Lance could tear himself from Keith’s arms, he tightened his grip, pressing a kiss into the others neck. ‘And obviously you.’

Lance giggled, melting into the other’s arms. ‘You were skating on very thin ice there.’

‘I know.’ Keith chuckled, pecking another kiss under his jaw before releasing him and collecting the last of his belongings from upstairs. 

Reunited once again, time was up for the founding members of the Bebop. They’d landed on Silvstein hours ago, had unloaded all of Hunk’s things and set up them up with Shay’s in the caves. Now all that was left was to say goodbye. The words were in the air like clouds waiting to release the rain, but no one dared to prick the bubble. The shadows were spreading across the planet, closing in on them, prying them from their suspended reality.

Hunk sighed for the fifth time. ‘Okay, we need to get this over with. I feel like I’m living in a lucid dream but it’s more like a nightmare and there are ants running around beneath my skin.’

Lance nodded firmly before standing up with a brave face. ‘You’re right. Buddy I-‘

His voice cracked and suddenly all the lines on his face were shaking, the tidal wave of emotion hit his skull and was threatening to pour onto his face.

‘Oh no Lance. No.’ Hunk warned pointing a finger in his face.

Tears began pouring, shoulders shaking, a small voice stammered an ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No no no no’ Hunk shook his head, his own eye’s joining the shenanigans and releasing all his tears at once.

‘I’m gonna miss you so much!’ Lance sobbed falling into the arms of his blubbering best friend.

‘Me too buddy, me too.’

They held each other tightly, draining their emotions until they could safely look at one another again.

‘It’s the end of an era.’

Hunk nodded, ‘But, it’s also the start of another.’

Lance smiled, a gorgeous wide smile, happy and sad at the same time. This was why he loved Hunk, why he needed him. He relit the candles Lance extinguished for himself. His kindness could never be contained, it needed to be shared with the world. ‘You’re gonna do great.’

Hunk smiled back, ruffling his hair. ‘You too buddy.’

Another quick hug for luck and then they finally parted.

‘Keith buddy,’

Keith looked up abruptly at being addressed. He’d stayed a careful distance from the two, knowing the goodbye would be an intimate one.

‘Come here.’

Before he was fully aware of himself, Keith was being pulled into a, now familiar, embrace. It was warm and all encompassing, a signature Hunk hug. It was everything Keith wanted. A familial feeling warmed his gut. ‘Thanks for everything Hunk.’

‘You too, buddy.’ Hunk spoke into his hair, rubbing his back, ‘Look after yourself while I’m gone.’

‘I will.’ Keith replied with confidence, before being released.

‘So,’ Shay began speaking from the door. They group looked over to see her holding two wrapped boxes, ‘We bought you each a little something.’

Lance gasped loudly, galloping over to the woman whilst Keith trailed after him.

‘You guys didn’t have to-‘

‘We wanted to.’ Shay cut off firmly.

Keith hesitantly took the box whilst Lance grabbed his with vigour, eager to tear off the ribbon and rip apart the paper. Lifting the lid, Lance gasped before glancing between the two.

‘You guys,’ he breathed as he lifted the contents from the box. It was a silver handgun, the brilliant shine rivalling that of the planet they were currently docked on. On the side was a delicate engraving that read ‘ _The Bebop’s Sharpest Shooter’._

Keith tore his gaze from watching Lance’s beautiful awe, lifting the lid from his own box. Laying across the velvet cushioning was a crystalline dagger. The handle was carved with an intricate design of vines swirling from the base. A deep purple cloth was tied to the top, below which read ‘ _The Bebop’s Samurai’_.

Keith smiled, lifted it from the box to gaze at it in all its glory.

‘Oh! The blade is made from ore found in the caves! That’s what gives it that mottled texture and colour.’ Hunk yelped excitedly, jumping between the two.

‘And the casing for the gun is made from the metal covering Silvstein!’ Shay added, whilst the two appreciated their new weapons.

‘We wanted to give you a reminder of us. Plus, both of you lost your previous ones back at the mansion. It just made sense y’know?’

Lance’s eyes shone, ‘Thank you guys so much. You know we’d never forget you though.’

Hunk welled up once again. ‘Well, it’s an extra reminder.’

Lance smiled, looking back at his new pistol, swinging it round his finger and testing the weight. Keith ran his fingers along the cold metal of his dagger, admiring the strong blade and expert craftsmanship. It was truly exquisite. ‘Thanks guys, this is amazing.’

‘No problem,’ Shay replied easily.

‘Okay, I’m calling it.’ Hunk announced, commanding the attention of the room and jittering up and down, ‘Group hug! Then I promise we’ll be out of your hair!’

The two placed their gifts back into their respective boxes before being squeezed between bodies as Hunk brought them all together into a squished huddle. ‘I love you guys.’

Releasing them he took a deep breath, centring himself.

‘Shall we go?’ Shay enquired.

Hunk sniffed, wiping an eye ‘Yeah we really should.’

Lance gave Shay a quick peck on the cheek, Keith following with a hug before they were saying goodbye, waving them down the gangway and off into the caves.

‘You guys better visit!’ Hunk yelled over his shoulder.

‘You won’t be able to get rid of us!’ Lance shouted back, leaning out the door, hooked on Keith’s arm as tears continued to fall. Only once the two disappeared completely from view did Lance finally pull himself back in, collecting his thoughts and drying his tears. 

‘Guess it’s just us now, huh?’

‘Guess it is.’ Keith nodded, feeling the quiet of the ship for the first time.

Lance grinned at him, grabbing his hand. He dragged him through the ship at top speed, tears still glittering round his eyes. Crashing into the control room, he fell into the familiar chair putting the Bebop into lift off. ‘Let’s start our own adventure.’

Keith grinned back, settling beside him and watching the planet disappear below. This was it. A new beginning. It made his very soul ignite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who's read this!! Honestly, I never thought I'd even begin writing this let alone finish it! I had the idea and thought, 'I should write this down', and then I had another thought, 'yeah and do what with it? You'd never write a story.' And here I am, having written said story, and a bunch of others along the way. So, yeah, I did it! Take that past me!  
> Anyway, I've got an epilogue planned and that'll be it. So, until then, see you space cowboy.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Way longer than necessary epilogue that I enjoyed writing immensely.

The bar was empty. However, the lights still glowed, the glasses were still frosted and the seats were still warm.

‘There must be a secret entrance somewhere, like in a speakeasy or something.’ Lance whispered, as Keith peered into the recently abandoned building.

‘Right. You check that side, I’ll go this way.’ Keith gestured directions before sneaking around the edge of the room, crystalline blade drawn. Ducking around the tables he found the creaky floorboards to be the only extra noises in the room. Maybe the patrons really did flee.

Just as he’d settled into the silence, the rumble of a ship landing outside rang through the walls of the old bar. Keith jolted, backing up to hide behind a table as Lance sidled up to the opposite wall, crouching below the window.

‘Lance,’ Keith hissed, ‘get the lights.’

‘Oh, good shout!’ Lance exclaimed, pulling his gun around and shooting the orange orbs that hung from the ceiling. Glass exploded into the room and shadows grew like weeds from the corners.

Keith sighed, ‘I meant the switch but, sure, I guess that works.’ 

Lance looked up to the wall behind him where an off-white tab stuck out from the wall, the plastic casing decorated with a cigarette burn. ‘Sorry!’ He mouthed before peering out the window.

The door crashed open, a booted leg swinging into the room. ‘Thanks boys!’

Lance yelped shooting upwards and hitting his head on the window sill in the process. He shrunk back down cursing. ‘Dammit! Allura!? What the hell!?’

Allura stood tall in the doorway, white jacket gleaming in sun, blue jeans disappearing into brown lace up boots. Her hand grasped the arm of a defeated looking man in cuffs. Shoving him forward, she showcased her captive, smiling smugly ‘Your little gunshot scared him and he tried to make a break for it from the roof. Luckily, my ship was parked within jumping distance so he fell right into the palm of my hand.’

The two stared at the snivelling man, the bounty that they’d been hunting standing in handcuffs, trapped by someone else. Why did they always end up in this ridiculous situation?

‘Better luck next time!’ Allura sang, throwing her head over her shoulder and waltzing out the bar, white hair glistening with every movement.

Lance gaped at Keith, ‘I thought the whole point of us teaming up was so that I’d never have bounty stolen from me again.’

‘I thought it was because you loved me.’ Keith teased, gliding through the bar to his side, brushing a hand across the newly formed bump on his head.

‘I’d love you a lot more if you didn’t let our bounty get stolen.’ Lance muttered under his breath.

‘I wasn’t the one who literally shot the lights to turn them out.’

Lance shrugged, innocently walking towards the door ‘It was an unclear instruction Keith.’

‘IT WAS NOT!’

Lance broke into a sprint, smirk plastered to his face as they raced back to the Bebop. Slamming into the side, his smile fell as he realised something important was missing from his pocket.

‘Oh? Did someone forget their keys?’

Lance turned around achingly slow to see a smug-faced Keith shaking his own keys in the air between them in pure conceit.

‘No!’ Lance over-compensated. ‘I thought I’d do the polite thing and wait for you.’

‘Well I’m here now. Open it.’

The two were caught in a stand-off. They both knew Lance couldn’t open the door, but neither was willing to back down. Lance didn’t want to admit defeat and Keith had caught him beautifully in a ridiculous lie. And it was only fair that he’d enjoy himself.

‘Well?’ He urged, crossing his arms and awaiting Lance’s magical door-opening powers.

‘Okay, so, maybe’ Lance began, drawing out every filler word to avoid confessing, ‘I might have, somehow, misplaced my key in the last few seconds since you arrived.’ He then added a quick, defensive ‘I definitely left the ship with them!’

It was a lie. A big, fat, whopper of a lie. Lance knew full well they were on the worksurface in the kitchen, same as last time. And the time before that. And the one before…

‘Now that is a problem.’ Keith drew closer, walking as if he was wading through water, commanding Lance’s gaze. He arrived in front of him, cornering him against the ship. He braced his arm against the metal beside Lance’s head, breath falling lightly on his cheek. ‘And there was so much I wanted to do inside.’

Lance’s face burned bright, skin tomato red. His eyes flickered frantically around the carpark, checking for onlookers, finding no-one.

‘But!’ Keith started, making the other jump. He stepped back, giving Lance space, much to his disappointment. ‘Guess we’re stuck out here.’

‘Aw c’mon Keith!’ Lance whined, pushing off from the door and following the other. ‘You just showed me your keys, open the door. Please?’

‘Nope!’ Keith grinned smugly at him, knowing full-well what he was up to. It irritated Lance to no end.

‘Fine.’ Lance huffed. ‘Yes, I forgot my keys. Happy now?’

‘Yep!’

‘So you gonna open the door?’

‘Nope.’

Lance’s face fell. He stared at the man who was now settling himself on the dry grass at the cliff edge, leaning back on his hands to enjoy the warm afternoon sun. He looked peaceful. Happy even. No longer interested in Lance. It burned his blood. He was playing a dangerous game. A game Lance was going to win.

Lance marched over before crouching behind Keith and leaning in close. He wrapped his arms around the other’s chest, nibbling softly at his ear before whispering lowly ‘Sorry for blaming you for Allura stealing our bounty.’

Keith hummed contentedly, ‘You’re forgiven.’

Lance smiled, ducking in to dot his neck with small kisses. Keith began to turn, pulling Lance around and in for a proper kiss. But Lance stopped, leaning back and tugging his arm towards the ship. Keith followed dumbly, opening the door and clambering inside. As soon as the door shut, he was being pushed him against it, captured in a deep kiss. Just as Keith was beginning to melt like chocolate Lance pulled back abruptly, smirking back at him.

‘Thanks for opening the door, got to get ready for Hunk’s party though, right?!’ He winked before sprinting off, scurrying back to his room victorious. Keith stood mouth agape. Falling back against the wall dumbfounded he felt thoroughly played by his own game.

 

Evening came around as the Bebop landed on the cooling metal of Silvstein. Lance had spent the whole afternoon washing, preening and preparing himself for the party. Dressing in a white t-shirt with blue shirt hanging open around it and skinny jeans, he was happy with his appearance. His hair shone and skin glowed whilst Keith had rocked up hours later to dress. He wore a button down shirt with red jumper pulled over the top and his usual black jeans and his signature combat boots he could never be parted from. He stood in front of the bedroom mirror combing his fringe over for way longer than necessary, adding product to keep it in place. Lance swung his legs on the bed rolling his eyes, Keith barely put in the effort until it got to his ridiculous hair and then it was like fine-tuning a violin. Keith caught the action and tutted, taking a last look at his hair before dropping the comb and spinning around.

‘You ready to leave?’

‘YEP!’ Lance sang, bouncing up from the bed. The two made their way out the Bebop and into the golden sun.  Lance led the way to the caves, too excited to wait for Keith whilst he locked the ship. He arrived at the large open arc, hearing footsteps echo from within.

‘Keith!’

A green blur swept past Lance, bolting out from the cave like a bullet. Keith jolted as the spider jumped at him, limbs wrapping around his neck, almost pulling him over. ‘It’s been so long!’

Keith relaxed carefully before wrapping his arms around the other. ‘Pidge! It’s good to see you too!’

‘Uh, where’s my warm welcome?’ Lance demanded from behind them.

Pidge simply looked at him, well, more through him. She made a huffing noise before, marching straight past him into the cave.

‘WHAT!?’ Lance yelped, offended. He looked to Keith who gave him a confused shrug. As if that was his cue he strode straight after Pidge, ‘Hey Gremlin! What did I do to you!?’

Pidge halted, folding her arms, and refusing to look at him. ‘The last time we met up you made fun of Rover.’

‘Rover?’ Lance replied confused. ‘That weird robot thing?’

Pidge’s eyes were on him in a second, sharp glare cutting through his very soul.

‘Not weird!’ Lance yelped, trying to save his skin whilst his soul was ascending from his body. ‘Different? Interesting? Not detestable? Uhh…’ He floundered looking for adjectives.

‘Rover,’ Pidge began, voice icy, ‘is a voice-commanded, information droid that can answer any question, contact any person and play any song and is the first robot I built from scratch so, yes, it is _not detestable_ as you so put it.’

‘Piiidge’ Lance whined, ‘I’m sorry! I apologised then and I’ll apologise now! I know it’s important to you, but it kept asking me very probing and very personal questions about my relationship with Keith.’

‘He was learning!’ Pidge replied, defending the robot like it was a pet cat that had got caught hanging around the neighbour’s rabbit hutch.

‘He was getting gossip material and you know it!’ Lance accused, poking a finger in her face.

‘He’s built to learn! When we met up, I hadn’t realised he wanted to learn about social relationships too!’

Lance remained suspicious, ‘Have you fixed it?’

‘Yes.’

Lance hummed, considering the little pyramid-shaped personal space invader, ‘I guess I could give him another chance.’

Pidge grinned before running ahead and into the large cavern up ahead, probably to fetch Rover, the robot of few boundaries.

Looking over his shoulder he caught Keith edging closer, pulling at his shirt-sleeves nervously. Lance thought for a second, remembering that Keith got edgy when around so many people. He grabbed his hand, hauling him forward and into the cave with him. Giving his hand a quick squeeze, he winked down at Keith. ‘Shall we?’

Keith smiled, relaxing as he absorbed the others strength before the two walked in together. Gazing around the cavern, they found it completely transformed from the usual office. The desks had been cleared and moved to the sides to create space for a dance floor. Guests eyed it warily, hanging around the food tables and making small talk, awaiting the main event. Matt stood atop a step ladder attaching a disco ball to the ceiling whilst Shay held it still. Across the back of the room was a large, hand painted banner reading ‘ _Welcome Home Shiro!_ ’.

‘You guys made it!’ Hunk was running over, sporting fashionable oven gloves and an apron splattered with batter. As he went in for a hug, Lance thrust his hand forward, taking a violent step back.

‘Nope! This is a nice shirt and I’m not ruining it before the party begins!’

Hunk gave an apologetic smile, stepping back and dusting off his apron, ‘Oops sorry about that buddy. It’s been manic trying to prep all this food.’

‘I’ll bet,’ Lance replied, eyeing the various canapés and spectacular cakes adorning the clothed tables. ‘They look fantastic!

Hunk rubbed his neck, glowing at the compliment. ‘Thanks bud! But I’ve still got more in the oven so I’m gonna run!’

Hunk disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, sprinting back to wherever the kitchen was in these caves. Moments like this made Lance appreciate that Hunk did in fact live in a bunch of interconnecting caves and not the traditional house. 

A soft tap to the back of his head distracted him from his day dreaming. He turned to see small metal pyramid floating beside his head and a smirking girl in green dungarees behind it.

‘Rover, what do you think of Lance?’

The lights on the robot’s surface blinked twice before it’s speaker crackled to life, ‘Lance is an oversensitive individual who can’t appreciate quality craftsmanship and is unable to ignore a few bugs. All in all, a difficult person and lowly recommended for friendship.’

Lance’s face fell. ‘What the hell!? I thought we were cool.’

Pidge shrugged. ‘Needed to get my revenge.’

Lance sighed dramatically whilst Keith hid his face. Lance glanced to the side pouting at the boy who was pulling a hand over his mouth, shoulders beginning shaking.

‘I can feel you laughing through my hand.’

Keith let go, laughter spilling from his lips as he moved to clutch his stomach.

‘Keith, c’mon it wasn’t even that funny.’

‘I know’ Keith wheezed, regaining composure. He wiped at his eyes before standing straight, ‘It’s just funnier when you’re not supposed to laugh. Plus-‘

Keith couldn’t finish the thought before he was falling apart again. Lance furrowed his brow, as Pidge realised why he was laughing. She made a gagging noise before speaking, ‘You guys make me sick.’

Lance would’ve been offended if he wasn’t completely lost. Pidge walked off, opting to irritate Matt instead as Keith’s laughter subsided. Keith ducked in to peck Lance’s cheek, speaking in his personal space where the heat of his skin could be felt, ‘It was the pout.’ He let out another soft laugh before leaning back and nosing around the food table leaving Lance feeling like pink lemonade.

More and more party-goers filled the cave, breathing life into the stone. Members of the Balmera, freed prisoners of the Galra and Shiro’s dojo friends mingled together in harmony. Hunk ran back and forth, placing plates piled high with fancy foods onto the tables. Matt and Pidge set up the sound system, leaving it off until Shiro’s arrival. As the hour grew smaller, Shay began passing around party poppers and horns.

‘HE’S HERE!’ Matt yelled at the top of his voice, crashing into the cavern. Shushes and whispers filled the cave as guests gathered under the banner. Shay flipped the lights and snuck over to the group.

Footsteps grew louder as Shiro approached the cave. Stepping through he squinted into the darkness ‘Matt? I saw you run in here, what’s going on?’

At that, the lights switched back on and a huge cheer followed, ‘WELCOME HOME SHIRO!’

Confetti fell through the air as Shiro stood aghast, staring into the faces of all his loved ones against the backdrop of loud, ugly kazoo sounds.

‘You guys-‘

‘Shiro!’ Matt cried, rushing over and throwing himself at him in a painful hug ‘You incredible man! Welcome back to your life!’

Shiro laughed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. ‘Thank you.’

The sound system was flipped on, filling the cave with a buzz that only grew throughout the night until the whole planet was shaking with the celebration contained within. Lance dragged Keith onto the dance floor, pulling him into his movements until their inhibitions were thrown from their minds. Pidge swung in and out of their dances, giddy and free, consuming far too much sugar. Shay was gliding around the dancefloor, laughing and happy as she pulled a less co-ordinated Hunk in tow. Every group they passed seemed to yell compliments for his food, serving only to widen an already enormous grin. Shiro reconnected with all those he hadn’t seen for months, thanking them for the testimony’s that lowered his sentence time, unable to avoid their thanks in return, glowing with the joy of it.  

The night drew on, the morning began to peak its eye from sleep. Most of the guests had left, Hunk was nearly asleep in a chair, Shay chatted with Pidge as they lay on the ground side-by-side discussing the possibilities that came with living off grid in a cave. Shiro wrote yet another number down as another person left, not wanting to lose contact. The music had wound down to a soft, steady rhythm so Lance held Keith in his arms and let them sway side to side to a loose beat.

‘So,’ Lance whispered, pulling his head back from where it had been hiding in the crook of Keith’s neck.

Keith looked back at him wearing a small smile, ‘So.’

‘Running after you was the best decision I ever made.’

Keith snickered, ‘I’m not sure running into danger would be considered the best-ow!’ Lance pinched his hip, giving him a look that made Keith quieten down.

‘This past year, pretty much everything has changed.’  Keith nodded silently, recalling the events; Shiro entering their lives and promptly exiting. Hunk leaving the Bebop, Keith joining. Pidge becoming their close friend and Allura becoming their sworn rival. A lot of changes.

‘And honestly, I wouldn’t have been able to handle it without you.’

Keith smiled warmly at him, the party disappearing around them. ‘Well, my life has never been richer, thanks to you. So, I’ll be your strength any day.’

Lance pulled the other closer, leaning back into his neck, the warmth providing a safe haven of just the two of them. ‘I’m so glad you’re an idiot who crashes into other people’s ships because they can’t take their eyes off a bounty.’

Keith chuckled. ‘And I’m so glad you’re an idiot who can hold a grudge against someone they’ve never met.’

Lance laughed softly, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. ‘I love you.’

Keith smiled, pressing a sweet kiss into his hair, ‘I love you too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who made it here!  
> And anyone who left a kudos or a comment, they made me extremely happy! ♥
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smolstrawberrychara
> 
>  
> 
> s e e _ y o u _ s p a c e _ c o w b o y


End file.
